El trono de Othrys
by Caesar73
Summary: Tras la guerra contra Gea nuestros héroes deciden darse un descanso, pero sus vacaciones se verán frustradas por la aparición de un misterioso chico en mitad del océano. Los dioses han cortado el contacto con los humanos y un ser ancestral se alza en la oscuridad. (Este Fic no tiene en cuenta la saga Las Pruebas de Apolo)
1. Pesadillas en el Argo III

**Saludos a todos, aquí Caesar73(llamadme C por Dios) con el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en solitario, admito que esto tardará mucho en actualizarse, que subiré pocas historias pero oye, algo es algo ¿no? Y por supuesto Percy Jackson solo pertenece a Riordan y a alguien más posiblemente, por supuesto si fuese mío Gabe habría tenido una muerte mucho más dolorosa. Aunque mirándolo bien, con mi penosa redacción dudo que llegase a tener éxito como libro, tal vez como pisapapeles. Bueno disfruten de la historia.**

Llovía, llovía mucho, los rayos partían la noche en dos con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que el cielo estuviese descargando toda su ira sobre el mundo; casi porque, por supuesto, el cielo no estaba vivo, después de todo solo es una ilusión óptica, un engaño causado por la refracción de la luz; porque, por supuesto, no existía ninguna bóveda celeste como sostenían los griegos, no hay cielo, porque el cielo es todo, el mundo entero, las estrellas, los planetas, la propia Tierra flota en él. Si de verdad el cielo estuviese vivo, si tuviese sentimientos, si descargase su ira contra la Tierra, ni todos los dioses, que, por supuesto no existen, podrían salvarnos. ¿Verdad?

Cuando Percy se levantó de la cama de su camarote en el Argo III todavía era de noche. Jadeaba y estaba todo empapado, tanto por sudor como por la cañería de su baño, la cual ya había roto involuntariamente por cuarta vez en los cinco días que llevaban de viaje. Percy había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que la noche anterior, que era la misma que la noche anterior a esa y también la anterior esa y la anterior a las otras dos. Las pesadillas empezaron cuando volvió al campamento mestizo en verano, pero estas eran débiles y superficiales, como si de simple vaho se tratasen. No fue sino hasta el mismo día en que Leo acabó de construir el nuevo Argo e invitase a todos los héroes del Olimpo a hacer un viaje al Caribe para celebrar el fin del curso, el inicio de las vacaciones o lo que fuera con tal de poder volar toda la pandilla juntos de nuevo; no fue hasta ese día que las pesadillas empezaron a volverse cada vez más fuertes, el vaho poco a poco iba condensándose en agua. Esa noche se congeló directamente en una horrible escultura de hielo.

Nadie lo diría, pero, Percy Jackson, héroe del Olimpo, hijo del dios del mar y superviviente a la ira del mismísimo Tártaro, tenía miedo de sus sueños, mucho miedo. El sueño como tal no era excesivamente terrorífico. Un gran cielo azul que empezaba a nublarse, llovía y caían rayos sobre un majestuoso templo de mármol, entonces se oyó una risa, profunda como el cielo infinito, que, instantes después, cesaba de manera repentina con el inocente balbucear de un bebé que estaba jugando en el barro. Siendo el sueño como era no resultaba terrorífico, no era, sin embargo, el sueño en si lo que aterraba al héroe, sino el significado del mismo. Temía que ese sueño fuese una advertencia. Temía que ese sueño significase una nueva aventura, el fin de la paz.

Percy se levantó, fue al baño y con un gesto de la mano ordenó al agua que parase de salir del váter, que sin querer había reventado; luego de devolver toda el agua a su sitio con sus poderes, empezó a desnudarse y preparar una ducha fría para templarse de aquel sueño. El agua empezaba a huir por las cañerías, después de recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando un ciclópeo estruendo sacudió el barco. Un momento después Percy corría por el barco, avisando a los demás tal y como dios (bueno, Sally, dios es su padre, no su madre) le trajo el mundo.

Jason y Nico también estaban despiertos, los tres habían tenido el mismo sueño, de hecho, los tres llevaban teniéndolo mucho tiempo, pero no se lo habían comentado a nadie para evitar preocuparles. Es por esa pesadilla que los tres adolescentes más poderosos del mundo estaban despiertos, cuando, lo que fuese sacudió el barco de esa forma. También los tres salieron corriendo de sus camarotes, con una pequeña diferencia, Nico y Jason llevaban ropa, un detalle pequeño pero fundamental, sobre todo para el pobre Nico, pero tenía cosas más importantes que contemplar a su primo en tan... curioso estado. Así que despertaron a todos y subieron a la cubierta (ya todos vestidos) para enfrentar a lo que fuese que fuera capaz de propinar semejantes golpes al Argo.

Grandes tentáculos transparentes se alzaban desde las profundidades del océano y combatían ferozmente contra el imponente dragón de bronce que les había seguido desde el campamento y que ahora mordía y arañaba la carne de los tentáculos y esquivaba con maestría los golpes que la criatura intentaba propinarle.

Fueron momentos de confusión, las olas que chocaban contra el casco les impedían caminar sin caerse y el detalle de tener una medusa gigante delante no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Aun así actuaron con la rapidez y seguridad de quien ha enfrentado muchas cosas.

—Rápido Percy, salta al agua y distrae al monstruo desde abajo- ordenó el hijo de Júpiter—. Mientras yo apoyaré a Festus desde arriba— luego se giró a los demás y añadió—. Los demás combatidle desde aquí.

Tal y como Jason había dicho, Percy se sumergió en las aguas y el primero, creando un torbellino a su alrededor, voló directo a Festus que había sido apresado por uno de los tentáculos de la criatura mientras mordía otro distinto. El gladius de Jason rebanó limpiamente el tentáculo de un corte, mientras alejó con un rayo a otro apéndice que trataba de vengar a su compañero caído.

En las profundidades Percy cortaba con Anaklusmos la cara de la criatura, la cual se asemejaba a una especie de medusa gigante. En apenas unos minutos el monstruo se había visto atacado por tres frentes y no podía hacer nada, aparentemente.

Un momento después de que cayese el segundo tentáculo, las aguas se iluminaron y Percy salió volando con varias quemaduras y fue a parar contra el mástil. Inmediatamente después Annabeth fue corriendo con desesperación junto a su novio.

— ¡Percy!

—Annabeth, tú quédate a protegerle— indicó el rubio mientras esquivaba un relámpago lanzado por la criatura—. Nosotros podemos contener a este bicho.

El gigantesco cnidario lanzó rayos hacia los cielos y Jason cayó sobre las velas, lugar donde se quedó enredado. Las horribles extremidades de la criatura agarraron a Festus y lo hundieron mientras que sus otras extremidades seguían intentando reventar el casco. Todo parecía perdido, poco a poco los héroes iban cayendo. Nico estaba desmayado en el suelo a causa de las quemaduras del monstruo, Hazel había quedado noqueada por un golpe repentino, Piper y Leo se retorcían en los brazos del monstruo y Frank estaba acorralado por las hordas de tentáculos que evitaba transformado en un enjambre de avispas

Entonces el monstruo se detuvo repentinamente. Los tentáculos empezaron a arrugarse y volverse más oscuros, como si se estuviesen secando. La medusa perdía agua por momentos, su tamaño se reducía poco a poco hasta que, en un momento determinado, la monstruosa criatura se convirtió en un fino polvo amarillo que se quedó flotando en el mar o fue arrastrado por el viento. Entonces Frank, que era el último que quedaba en pie, se desmayó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos de sentían secos y pesados, le dolía la cabeza como si un centauro le hubiese dado una coz en la cara y además estaba colgando bocabajo de una soga de las velas. Una forma perfecta de empezar la mañana.

—Leo... ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?...

Iba a regañar a su amigo, pero antes de empezar a soltarle cualquier barbaridad se acordó del ataque de la medusa y como habían sido derrotados por un saco de agua de noventa toneladas. En su mente solo circulaba una pregunta ¿Por qué seguían vivos?

La respuesta a esa pregunta aún tardaría en llegar. Jason bajó como pudo de las velas y empezó a despertar a los demás, los cuales se encontraban extrañamente ilesos y, una vez juntos intentaron averiguar qué había pasado, como había muerto la criatura y porque todo estaba en perfecto estado, todo excepto...

—Espera un momento— murmuró Leo con una mirada nerviosa en los ojos— ¿Habéis visto a Festus?

—La última vez que le vi la medusa le había sumergido bajo el agua— Piper, que había dado sin querer un tono pesimista en sus palabras, trató de corregirse de inmediato infundiendo un mayor ánimo a su voz—. Pero tú tranquilo Leo, seguro que nuestro pequeño dragón de ciento veinte toneladas puede sobrevivir a un chapuzón como ese

La verdad es que el hispano estaba muy nervioso con el asunto, no paraba de gritar el nombre de Festus y correr por el barco hasta que se cayó por la borda al tropezarse con el pliegue del pantalón. En ese momento Jason fue corriendo a la borda, dispuesto a tirarse al agua para salvar a su mejor amigo

— ¡¿Leo estás bien?!

—Chicos, ya he encontrado a Festus— El chico del fuego dio cierto toque misterioso a sus siguientes palabras, aunque, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar la alegría de encontrar a su metálico amigo— Además parece que tenemos un nuevo inquilino.

Con miradas extrañadas, todos se acercaron al borde del que se había caído Leo y le encontraron encima del gigantesco dragón, convertido en el salvavidas de un adolescente pelinegro de rasgos tristones.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace este chico aquí?—Pregunto Annabeth— ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—Tal vez— sugirió Leo, aun tirado sobre su dragón— solo sea un simple chaval que se haya caído de un crucero

— ¿Crucero?

—Nada Hazel

—Lo dudo— la voz de Piper irrumpió la improvisada explicación por parte de Percy de que era un crucero—, no sé, tiene un aire extraño.

—Piper— la voz de leo respondió irónica a la de la cherokee—. Estamos ante el clásico caso de un chaval medio desnudo, todo chamuscado y que está dormido encima de una barca-dragón de bronce ¿Qué parte te resulta extraña reina de la belleza?

—Sabes que no se refiere a eso Cerillo—contestó el hijo de Poseidón—, será mejor que lo lleve a alguna habitación, Leo tu ve reparando a Festus.

—A sus órdenes capitán Sesos de alga—la voz del moreno tomó un matiz extrañado—. Aunque juraría que Festus está menos rallado que antes, como si estuviese nuevo.

— ¡Solo Annabeth me llama Sesos de Alga!

— ¡Y a mí solo Jason me llama Cerillo!

Y así fue como llevaron al chaval a la habitación de Leo, la cual no usaba nunca; le curaron las heridas, le lavaron y pusieron la ropa que encontraron; después se reunieron en el comedor con Festus surcando los cielos y Quirón en pantalla.

—Así que una medusa gigante que estuvo a punto de mataros desparece sin motivo aparente y se os aparece un adolescente a la deriva— repitió el centauro—. Muy extraño sin duda. Lo mejor es que volváis lo antes posible. Aquí también están pasando cosas extrañas.

Cortaron la comunicación y; mientras Leo ordenaba a Buford la mesa, nueva IA gobernante del barco, poner rumbo al campamento mestizo, poniendo así fin a sus ansiadas vacaciones antes siquiera de que empezasen de verdad; decidieron ordenar ideas.

—Si como dice Frank —comenzó Annabeth—, la medusa murió la siguiente gran pregunta es ¿quién se supone que es este chico?

—Podría ser algún semidiós no reconocido—sugirió Percy—, tal vez sea hijo de algún dios marino menor como Nereo o Taumante.

—Yo creo—propuso Frank girando los dedos lentamente— que podría ser el hijo de alguna familia de turistas que estaban de vacaciones en un barco o algo parecido.

—A mí también me parece que debe ser un semidiós

—Eso sí podría ser verdad Hazel—concedió Jason—, la verdad es que la hipótesis del adolescente salta bordas no me cuadra.

—Por cierto —añadió Annabeth— ¿El chaval no os ha parecido raro?

—Ya ha dicho Piper que le parecía que tenía un aire extraño.

—No, no es eso—Hazel dudó un momento—Parece un semidiós, yo también lo noto, puedo sentir el alma de la gente, igual que Nico, pero él...—la chica agitó la cabeza como si se apartase algo de la cabeza— No sé. Es parecida a la sensación que me da un semidiós pero distinta de algún modo extraño.

—Hazel —dijo el hermano de la chica—, yo también lo siento, pero acabamos de despertar de un desmayo y nuestra capacidad de distinguir las almas no es infalible. Podría ser un error nuestro o simplemente ser hijo de algún dios que no conozcamos y por ello su presencia se nos haga extraña. No le des más vueltas Hazel.

—Tal vez tengas razón Nico.

—Bueno —atajó el latino hijo de Hefesto— y que se supone que vamos a hacer con él, porque está ocupando mi habitación y aunque yo no duerma allí sí que necesito un poco de intimidad para mis cosas y con el chaval ahí al lado pues me da corte.

—Leo, no tenemos otro sitio, si quieres ducharte puedes usar mi cuarto, si es para otras cosas como guardar toda tu chatarra, no —ofreció el hijo del rayo

—Gracias Pikachu aunque no sé si tu habitación será digna del Almirante Supremo del Argo III, Leo.

— ¿Pikachu? — preguntó confuso el aludido

— ¿Almirante supremo? — otra voz confusa se sumó a la que pronto fue una agitada discusión sobre los apodos que el latino otorgaba a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi sándwich azul?

—Lo tienes en la mano Percy

— ¿Eh? —el chico, que hasta ese momento había estado sumamente distraído se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el preciado alimento en la mano, del mismo modo que Jason en ocasiones perdía las gafas aun llevándolas puestas —Oh, gracias Piper

—No pasa nada— contestó la chica con una sonrisa

—Pero entonces—murmuró la voz de Nico, aportando un poco de cordura al manicomio en el que se había transformado el barco— ¿Cuándo llegamos al campamento?

—Si nos damos prisa, el lunes por la mañana estaremos en aguas estadounidenses y por la noche estaremos desembarcando.

En cuanto acabaron esas palabras la puerta se abrió de golpe y el extraño joven pelinegro cayó redondo al suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo y susurrando.

— ¡Se despierta, tened cuidado el abuelo se despierta! ¡Se va a caer, se va a caer! ¡No por favor cualquier cosa pero eso no! ¡Hermanos corred! Papá ¿Y Mamá?

—Oye, oye— dijo Annabeth, colocandose junto al chico que no para ba de agitarse con los ojos sumamente abiertos— cálmate, tranquilo, no pasa nada, estamos aquí para ayudarte, tranquilo.

—Annabeth—Percy se sentó encima del chico, agarrándole los brazos para inmovilizarle— ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice?

—No lo sé, parece que está delirando o algo así. Rápido Nico, ¿puedes dejarle dormido o algo? Se que puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo intentaré, pero no es mi especialidad.

Nada más posar su mano en la cabeza del chico con el pelo de punta, este se durmió y sus alucinaciones pasaron a ser simples ronquidos.

—Parece que lo he conseguido— manifestó Nico sacudiéndose las manos— ayudadme a llevarlo a su habitación e intentaré ver si puedo colarme en sus sueños.

—Nico —Hazel tenía una mirada cargada de incomodidad—, mejor sería que no lo hagas, parece un poco ¿Cómo decirlo? Perturbado.

—Nico.

— ¿Qué pasa Jason?

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Nico—Frank señaló con un dedo tembloroso al adolescente tendido en el suelo, lo cual ya per se resultaba raro, debido al hecho de que resultaba difícil de imaginar que Frank pudiese asustarse de un chico al que sacaba más de una cabeza y unos cuantos kilos en masa muscular—. Ha sido él.

— ¿Cómo que ha sido él si está dormido?

—Lo ha dicho, en sueños o algo así. Parece que te conoce.

—Percy...

—Ahora dice tu nombre Percy—pronunció Annabeth casi en un susurro, siendo respondida por el aludido

—Parece que nos conoce.

—Jason...

—Ahora te dice a tí.

—Vale, esto se está poniendo muy raro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan perturbador durmiendo tan tranquilo?—Inquirió Hazel sin esperar respuesta alguna.

— Parece que ya se ha callado.

—Creo que lo mejor sería vigilarle por turnos—sugirió Leo—, por si se vuelve a despertar o dice algo coherente.

—Es una buena idea Leo... Vaya Leo y buena idea juntas en una misma oración, que raro.

—No es momento para bromas, Percy— recriminó Jason al mayor—, vamos a llevarle a la habitación de Leo y por graciosillo tu harás la primera guardia.

El hijo de Poseidón profirió una queja pero eso no le libró de su castigo.

—Esperad un momento—Jason captó toda la atención del momento— ¿El chaval tenía los ojos dorados?

 **Bueno, espero que os esté gustando. Cualquier duda comentario o LO QUE SEA sobre la historia ponedlo en la review y os contestare en lo antes posible.**


	2. Nubes en el horizonte

**Damos y caballeras, niños y niñas de todas las edades, sean testigos de un acontecimiento único, esperado, guardado con afán tierno, reservado y aplaudido. Saluden a, redoble de tambores por favor, ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Escribo esta historia por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro (Por suerte para vosotros)**

El abrasador sol del verano se alzaba en lo más alto de los cielos, como desafiando al mundo entero a mirarle y no quedar cegados por su magnificencia cuando, mecido por el suave viento de levante, el Argo III entró en aguas estadounidenses. Las predicciones de Leo no eran del todo correctas, habían llegado al punto indicado con un par de horas de retraso, pero igualmente llegarían a Long Island por la noche y a lo mejor hasta les daría tiempo a cenar de nuevo junto a todos sus compañeros de cabaña, aunque antes de lo que hubieran deseado en realidad.

El viaje original planeaba recorrer toda la costa este, parar en Miami y desde allí recorrer las islas del Caribe, desde Antigua y Barbados hasta Jamaica sin olvidarse de Cuba, más tarde sobrevolarían el estrecho de Panamá y tras visitar California pasarían una temporada en el campamento Júpiter; donde, Percy y Annabeth, por mucho que disimulasen, querían asentarse un tiempo y acabar sus estudios en la universidad especial para semidioses que allí se encontraba.

Los semidioses querían aprovechar ahora que eran tiempos de paz y no había más profecías. Se habían enfrentado al señor de los titanes, habían derrotado a la Madre Tierra y vencido titanes y gigantes; descendieron a lo más profundo de los infiernos, plantaron cara a Nyx y a todos sus horrores y salieron vivos. Ahora Percy y Annabeth, al igual que todos los demás, no ansiaban más que la paz.

—¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor?— gritó Leo desde su puesto al timón— ¡Debe haber por lo menos 45 grados!

—Hala que exagerado eres— dijo Annabeth pasando la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo apoyada en el mastil—. Si solo harán 22 grados debilucho, si tanto calor tienes sigue el ejemplo de Percy y Frank y tírate al agua. Además eres hijo de Hefesto y controlas el fuego, esto no debería ser nada para ti.

—¡Pero la sensación térmica es de 26! Y que sepas qué, si esos locos se han metido y no tienen miedo a que les devoré un tiburón, es porque a uno le obedecen y el otro, precisamente, es un tiburón.

—Pues por lo menos quítate la camiseta y ponte un bañador, mira hasta Hazel va con bañador por ahí, un bañador del siglo XVII pero un bañador al fin y al cabo.

—Mira eso sí puedo...— Antes de que Leo pudiese acabar de hablar, fue interrumpido por un repentino chorro de agua helada.

—Ups, perdonad— se disculpó Percy asomándose por la borda subido en un torbellino de agua—. Quería darle a Jason con el agua en la cara pero parece que el tiro me ha salido un poco mal.

—No Percy, tú tranquilo —dijo Annabeth apenas conteniendo la risa—, solo le has dado a Leo y seguro que ahora está más fresquito ¿No Leo?

—¿Así que querías darme a mí Jackson? Te vas a enterar sesos de alga.

—Tranquilo Jason— se levantó Leo mientras crujía los nudillos—, yo te ayudo.

— ¿Qué creéis que váis a hacer?— Percy hablaba mientras se reía a carcajadas— ¿Soplarme? ¿Prenderle fuego al agua?

—Percy— irrumpió Annabeth—, no es por desilusionarte, pero el agua conduce la electricidad.

—Mierda, pero no se lo digas

Y así se desató una batalla naval entre Percy, lanzando chorros de agua y torbellinos; Frank, que intentaba atrapar a Jason transformándose ahora en águila ahora en calamar gigante; contra un muy cabreado Leo, que intentaba prenderle fuego a las plumas de Frank cuando este alzaba el vuelo y; un Jason que intentaba electrocutar a Percy desde el cielo, mala suerte para él que el chico pez desviaba sus rayo hacia el mar protegiéndose con masas de agua en las que la electricidad se desperdigaba tanto que al final resultaba poco más que un cosquilleo. El gran ganador del combate fue Piper por su increíble demostración de embruja-habla para que dejasen de hacer el ganso después de que le tirasen un salmonete a la cabeza sin querer.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Annabeth —comentó Hazel entre sorbo y sorbo de su granizado— ¿Sabes dónde está Nico? Con lo pálido que está tal vez le convenga tomar un poco el sol.

—Hazel, sabes que Nico no soportaría este calor y que se negaría a bañarse con los demás. Y con respecto a donde está, me parece que cuidando del chaval ese.

—Es cierto. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto qué hará aquí, es una lástima que no haya dicho nada más desde aquella vez.

—Yo sinceramente me alegro de que esté dormido, no sé, me da mala espina.

—¿Por?

—No sabría decirte, puede que este dormido pero su mera presencia...—la hija de Atenea dudó un momento, pero finalmente se rindió con un suspiro— No sé, me recuerda a alguien, no sé a quién, solo sé que no era nadie bueno.

—Pues es una lástima, tiene cara de ser buen chico.

—No te fíes de las apariencias Hazel, a saber si es siquiera un humano.

—No te entiendo ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—No sabría decirte Hazel, tal vez sea que estoy un poco paranoica, pero Jason le vio con los ojos dorados, y no simplemente el iris, sino dos esferas de oro. No hay muchas criaturas que tengan los ojos de colores metálicos, y menos aún que sean buenas.

—Pero le hemos mirado los ojos y eran...

—Marrones, ya lo sé Hazel, es solo que... Estoy cansada de tanta profecía del fin del mundo, monstruos gigantes y dioses chiflados. Yo solo quiero un poco de paz Hazel, y en el momento menos esperado una medusa está a punto de matarnos a todos y aparece este chaval. No se Hazel, algo no me cuadra.

—Yo también quiero descansar de todo esto pero creo que deberías relajarte, toma, siéntate en mi tumbona y te traigo algo de beber, tú descansa.

—No hace falta Hazel, ya voy...— empezó a decir Annabeth tratando de levantarse

—Que no es nada, tú túmbate y relájate.

—Gracias Hazel

—No es nada, para eso están las amigas.

La verdad es que sí que era relajante, el sol calentándole suavemente la piel, la brisa marina acariciándole el rostro, el rítmico mecer de las olas, su guapísimo novio colgado bocabajo de un mástil, el dulce y melodioso graznido de las gaviotas...

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahora?

—Hola Annabeth— saludó Leo cortando un trozo de cinta americana—, estamos colgando a Percy bocabajo del mástil hasta que vomite el poco cerebro que tiene como venganza.

—Leo, cuando te pille te voy a...— lo que posiblemente fuese a ser un precioso poema dedicado al hijo de Hefesto por parte del de Poseidón, fue trágicamente interrumpido por una azarosa tira de esparadrapo.

—Ya está, qué bien te sienta el esparadrapo, hace juego con tus ojos.

—Leo— advirtió Jason—, te estás pasando

—Yo creo que no —, además ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Balancearse hasta matarme?

—¿Soltarse mientras tú no miras?

—Hostia Jason ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Que bien te sale la voz de Percy. No sabía que eras ventrílocuo

—Leo, no he sido yo.

Leo, tragó saliva sonoramente.

Y así empezó otra guerra naval parecida a la anterior pero en esta no solo había diversión y risas, Percy estaba muy, pero muy, cabreado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban todos en el comedor del Argo, que a su vez funcionaba como sala de reuniones y centro de comunicaciones con los campamentos.

—Fe fanado io.

—Leo —llamó Hazel con tranquilidad—, no hables con la boca llena

—Pero que difes, fe ganafdo io

—Percy— advirtió Annabeth a su novio—, traga antes de hablar

—Pego vogotrof abucinaif, clagamenfe en ganabo yof

—Jason—dijo Piper al límite de sus fuerzas—, no hables hasta que hallas acabado de comer.

—Pefo miga que defiz ton...

—¡QUÉ COMÁIS COMO DIOS MANDA!

Los chicos empezaron a quejarse por el repentino bofetón que habían recibido de las chicas.

—Hazel pero que no hace falta que nos pegues, nos lo decís y ya.

—Calla Percy —dijo Annabeth—, calla, que como me enfade yo.

—Pero Annabeth, que no es para tanto.

—Cierto Piper, no es para tanto ¡Nico deja de reírte!

—No me estaba riendo— dijo Nico conteniendo la risa.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me reí?

Un fogonazo de luz y se quedaron: Nico en el suelo, sobándose el cogote; las chicas con los ojos abiertos de par en par y gritando de dolor; y los chicos riéndose hasta hacerse daño

—Ya está —dijo Leo, sujetando triunfalmente la cámara de foto—, una foto de Nico riéndose, esto va directamente al desván de la casa grande, es algo histórico ¡Histórico!

—¡MIS OJOS!—gritó Annabeth, cegada por la luz.

—Exagerada, solo es una bombillita completamente innecesaria de 400 megavatios.

—No volveré a ver nada nunca.

—Mi cabeza —dijo Nico volviendo en sí— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

—Eres Recaredo Kirkland de Champolion y eres mi esclavo y eterno servidor y estás en mi increíblemente increíble palacio sobre las aguas.

—Que te jodan, Leo.

Percy se levantó y anunció que, como estaba muy cansado, se iba a echar una siesta durante un rato. Lo mismo hicieron Leo, Jason y Frank.

—Normal que tengan sueño —comentó Piper en voz alta—, si no han parado de hacer el gamba en toda la mañana. Yo creo que, por mi parte, voy a leer al sol un ratito.

—Yo voy a recoger mis cosas— dijo Hazel por su lado—, hacer la maleta y así tenerla ya preparada para cuando lleguemos al campamento.

Y todos se fueron separando, poco a poco. Algunos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, otros subieron a cubierta a tomar el sol o bajaron a la sala de máquinas, pero solo uno de ellos se quedó a vigilar al chico nuevo. Fue Annabeth, quien, entre sus manos, sostenía un clásico de la literatura Europea y universal, "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ese nombre está bastante bien. Hasta que descubramos quien eres en realidad, te llamaremos Dante; además, ya tenemos un italiano, otro más no va a matarnos ¿no?

Por respuesta no obtuvo más que un pequeño gemido en sueños del joven que acababa de ser bautizado como Dante en mitad del océano Atlántico. Annabeth no lo sabía, ni tampoco ninguno de los otros pasajeros, pero al darle un nombre no hacían más que demostrar algo ligero y sutil, pero capaz de partir montañas y destronar dioses. Estaban cogiendo cariño a Dante, a pesar de su silencio (que estuviese en coma tal vez tuviese algo que ver) y que la propia Annabeth desconfiaba en extremo del chico, no podían negar que su presencia ya era parte de la rutina de los tripulantes y todos pasaban varias horas a su lado velando por sus sueños. Los de Dante y los suyos propios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el Sol ocultaba el último de sus rayos el Argo desembarcó; prácticamente todo el campamento se reunió a su alrededor, conociesen o no quienes lo tripulaban o el siquiera motivo de su llegada. La procesión de semidioses iba dirigida por Quirón, maestro de héroes, amante de las camisas de teewd y música más vieja que los dioses.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, chicos. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo, están pasando cosas extrañas también aquí, pero lo mejor será que cenemos primero y descanséis, mañana os informaré de todo y vosotros me hablaréis de ese chico...

—Vamos a llamarle Dante

—¿Qué dices Annabeth?

—Hemos decidido que, para que podamos referirnos a él de una forma más simple y menos impersonal, vamos a llamarle Dante, hasta que sepamos su verdadero nombre

—Bueno, eso ahora no es importante, lo mejor será que comáis y descanséis del viaje.

—Gracias Quirón.

—Por cierto, mañana llegarán Reyna, el nuevo augur del Campamento Júpiter y Thalia para intentar mejorar las tensiones entre griegos y romanos. Jason, Percy, Frank, espero que como pretores podáis interceder. Nico, al ser el primer semidiós en viajar entre campamentos sin problemas, y como embajador de Plutón, creo que tu presencia también podría ayudar con todo esto. Además, también vamos a discutir otros asuntos. Pero ya os lo contaré todo mañana, ahora debéis de estar agotados por el viaje.

—Por supuesto que iremos Quirón—dijo Percy—, no hay ningún problema con ello. Ahora vayamos a comer y a saludar a todos. Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un drakon y aun no estaría lleno.

Los héroes del Olimpo cenaron en abundancia, cada uno en su respectiva mesa y con sus hermanos; excepto los hijos de los tres grandes que, por cuestión de que no estuviesen solos, se les permitía sentarse juntos. Cuando llegó la hora de realizar el sacrificio a sus padres divinos cada uno se levantó y entregó a las llamas la mejor parte de su comida. Después, se fueron a dormir.

Había sido un día magnífico y todo pintaba perfectamente, el cielo se presentaba azul y sin nubes. Qué lástima que eso se fuese a acabar. Qué lástima que se acercase la tormenta.

 **Si en cualquier momento tenéis una duda y queréis que os responda, he cometido un error o simplemente comentar cualquier cosas escribid una review y os contestaré en cuanto pueda.**


	3. Despertar

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Como siempre en el Campamento Mestizo la mañana fue soleada, ni una sola nube sobrevolaba los cielos cuando el astro rey salió por el horizonte, iluminando con sus tímidos primeros rayos de luz todas las cosas a su alcance; como si se tratase de un niño que, curioso, toca todo lo que encuentra. La luz iluminó el interior de las cabañas despertando, poco a poco, a todos sus habitantes, a algunos les acariciaba el rostro incitándoles a levantarse mientras que a otros los deslumbraba aun a través de los párpados y los obligaba a desperezarse. Cuando sonó la caracola que indicaba el momento del desayuno, todas las cabañas estaban ya levantadas. Bueno, todas menos la de Hipnos, pero eso no era una novedad.

El campamento bullía de la actividad normal aún a pesar de la próxima llegada de la comitiva romana y la aparición del chico nuevo del cual ya corrían rumores, cortesía de la prole de Afrodita. Los descendientes de Deméter trabajaban en los campos de fresas, los Atenea y los Ares discutían sobre la táctica que utilizar en el próximo juego de la bandera y los Apolo atendían a los heridos. Nada fuera de lo normal, un esguince, un par de magulladuras y un hijo de Deméter celíaco adicto a los cereales. Percy y Jason entrenaban un poco, Leo estaba en su taller, construyendo Hefesto sabe que y Piper intentaba poner un poco de orden gracias a su embruja-habla en una pelea entre dos hijos de Atenea sobre si el participio de freír era frito o freído, mientras que un tercero defendía una forma combinada para evitar errores, fritído, causando así más errores aún. En conclusión, una mañana de lo más normal en el campamento mestizo.

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente mientras esperaban la llegada de la embajada romana. Es cierto que los tiempos de guerra entre romanos y griegos ya habían pasado y ahora las relaciones diplomáticas habían mejorado. Pero también es cierto que tanto la legión como los griegos habían sufrido pérdidas, pérdidas que causaban rencor hacia sus contrapartes. Las más recordadas de todas las perdidas, para bien o para mal, fueron las de Leo, sacrificándose para salvar al mundo y que finalmente volvió de entre los muertos; y la de Octavian, quien, a pesar de haber establecido un gobierno tiránico, era aun así una importante figura en la sociedad romana y que, aún tras su muerte, contaba con numerosos seguidores en la misma. Del mismo modo en el campamento griego había voces que clamaban venganza contra la Nueva Roma.

Es por eso que el sustituto de Octavian, la pretora romana y la jefa de las cazadoras de Artemisa se presentarían para tratar de disminuir tensiones. En su momento también se invitó a las Amazonas a participar en la reunión, aunque estas se negaron y se desentendieron del asunto. Estos representantes, junto con los Héroes de la Profecía, representarían a sus respectivas partes o actuarían como intermediarios entre campamentos. Además, todos se preguntaban cómo llegarían los orgullosos romanos al territorio griego para demostrarles su superioridad, tal vez en sus flamantes águilas o en una lujosa cuadriga romana llevada por sus unicornios. Nadie se esperaría que llegasen en taxi.

—Bienvenidos seáis— les recibió Quirón formalmente—, pretora Reyna, hija de Belona y augur legado de Apolo, interprete de la voz de los dioses.

A la entrada del campamento se reunieron solo los necesarios, ya por las órdenes del director de actividades del campamento o por el inestimable apoyo de los esqueletos guardaespaldas de Nico, que se encargaban de alejar a los curiosos.

—Saludos Quirón— respondió Reyna protocolariamente—, maestro de héroes y el más sabio de los centauros.

Aunque la formalidad no duró mucho, siendo sustituida por el movimiento por parte de los semidioses allí presentes, incapaces de contenerse más tiempo.

—Hola Reyna

—¿Qué tal en Roma?

—¿Han dicho algo en el senado?

—¿Está bien Cassady? He oído que tuvo un accidente con los unicornios

—¿Han acabado el templo a...?

—¡Ey ey ey tranquilitos! —repondió la hija de Belona, atosigada por el aluvión de preguntas—Hola, muy bien por allí, haciendo el balance del nuevo año; no, Zhang, solo me han dado unos puntos para hablar en la reunión; Cassady está perfectamente Hazel, solo un poco magullada por una coz; y no Jason, no han acabado el templo a Príapo porque al arquitecto no le apetece usar "ese diseño" ¿Qué tal habéis estado vosotros? Por cierto, este es Carlos, nuevo augur de Nueva Roma.

—¿Qué pasa tíos?— dijo relajado el joven—Encantado de conoceros, podéis llamarme Charlie así de coleguis

—¡Carlos!—gritó Reyna, roja de furia— ¡Educación!

Carlos era un chico moreno, con grandes ojos ámbar, rastas y una camiseta con la cara de Bob Marley, lo cual daba la sensación de que se llevaba a sí mismo en la camiseta dentro de unas décadas. Nació en Jamaica, pero se tuvo que mudar al campamento, pues los monstruos les habían atrapado a su madre y a él, salvándose por los pelos, entonces su madre le reveló que era hijo de Apolo. En el campamento descubrió sus poderes proféticos mediante el uso de ciertas hierbas que le permitían comunicarse con su padre por una especie de trance, sin embargo esto no impresionó a Octavian, que se negaba a enseñar los secretos de la adivinación a los demás legados de Apolo. A la muerte del mismo, se realizaron una serie de pruebas para elegir al nuevo augur, resultando Carlos el seleccionado.

—Hola Carlos

—Encantado de conocerte

—Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo a la reunión —comentó la pretora, impaciente por empezar— ¿Han llegado ya las demás?

—No, no sabemos cuándo llegará Thalia, y las amazonas han dicho que no vendrán. Si esta noche Thalia aún no ha llegado, Quirón dice que empezaremos la reunión sin ella.

—Me parece razonable. Ahora, si podéis enseñarme donde nos hospedaremos por favor

—Por supuesto— dijo Annabeth—. Hazel, si puedes llevar a Carlos a la cabaña de Apolo para que conozca a sus hermanos

—Claro Annabeth— contestó Hazel, luego se giró hacia el augur—. Sígueme.

—He dicho que podéis llamarme Charlie tías

—¡Un poco de respeto, Carlos!

—¡Vale, vale tronca!

Percy, Jason y Frank estaban temblando. El nuevo augur había llamado tronca a Reyna, saltándose todo el protocolo. Si hubiesen sido ellos su cabeza ya estaría rodando por el suelo. Estaban seguros de que los romanos iban a tener que elegir a un nuevo augur cuando, por gracia de los dioses, una melena rojiza interrumpió la ejecución.

—Hola Reyna ¿Qué tal?— preguntó Rachel jovial, antes de tirarse y mirar a Carlos— Hola a ti también, tú debes ser el nuevo augur romano, yo soy Rachel, el Oráculo del campamento.

—Hola tía ¿Qué pasa? Encantado de conocerte tronca, con las ganas que tenía conocer al Oráculo de Delfos.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte— dijo Rachel con una risa cristalina—. Ven te enseñaré el campamento

—Como tú digas, tía.

Rachel y Carlos ya estaban llegando a las cabañas cuando los héroes reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Bueno vale, Percy no se había enterado, pero tampoco es que sea raro en él

—Que el rastas —dijo Leo, casi con admiración— ha ligado con nuestra Rachel.

—Tendrán unos preciosos hijos con una infancia llena de visiones traumáticas del futuro, eso sin contar a Mamá Oráculo echando humo por la boca

—Piper—dijo Hazel—, a veces dices cosas raras

—No le busques sentido al amor

—!VUELVE AQUÍ, DESCARADO!

Sobra decir que con ese grito, que dejo a la mitad del campamento temblando, nadie se puso delante de la pretora supersónica a punto de cometer un homicidio. Oh sí, los chicos tenían razón, Nueva Roma necesitaría un nuevo augur.

Las horas pasaron, la noche calló, pero Thalia no llegó. Los campistas se reunieron en torno al fuego del hogar y celebraron la llegada de los romanos, les enseñaron sus costumbres y preguntaron muchas cosas sobre la ciudad del Pequeño Tiber. Cuando la presencia del carro de Artemisa ya era dilatada en los cielos se fueron a dormir. Los Apolo no pudieron parar de reír con Carlos, y Reyna fue llevada a la última cabaña construida.

Esta era una cabaña dedicada a Irene, diosa griega de la paz. Fue creada para conmemorar la paz entre campamentos, y en ella se hospedaban aquellos hijos de dioses romanos que no existían en el panteón griego o cuya versión griega era demasiado diferente a la romana, como era el caso de Belona, cuya contraparte griega era Enio, la destructora de ciudades. En un principio se pensó utilizar la cabaña de Hermes para ese fin, pero esta pronto se abarrotó aún más y tuvieron que buscar alternativas. Esta estaba colocada fuera de la omega que formaban el resto de cabañas, entre el árbol de Thalia y la Casa Grande. En su interior, a parte de las camas para los visitantes, se hallaba también una fuente con la efigie de la diosa, de cuya cornucopia surgía el agua utilizada para comunicarse entre los campamentos mediante mensajes iris con el templo de Pax, ya construido en Roma.

Todos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche. No hubo pesadillas ni premoniciones. Solo el canto de los grillos, la luna en lo alto y las sombras de la noche fueron testigos, en la calma de la noche, del despertar de un chico de brillantes ojos dorados.

El sol salió tarde esa mañana, fue extraño cierto, pero todos asumieron que Apolo se había despistado esa mañana y por eso el sol tardó unos minutos más en salir. En el campamento no le dieron mucha importancia y los mortales no parecían haber reparado en ello. En definitiva, como si no hubiese pasado nada. De hecho nadie lo habría notificado de no ser por los hijos del Sol, que por su ascendencia divina, se dieron cuenta de este hecho. Jonathan, un hijo de Hipnos de 8 años, al cual encontraron abandonado en la calle, también se dio cuenta. La verdad es que era un chico despierto; despierto para ser un hijo de Hipnos, claro.

La reunión se celebró pronto, justo tras el desayuno y a ella asistieron; representando a Roma, los pretores junto con el augur y el pontifex mágnum; y en representación de los griegos los jefes de cabañas y el oráculo. Como mediadores ejercerían Quirón, Percy por haber sido pretor y líder de los griegos en la titanomaquia y Nico, embajador del rey de los muertos.

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, la normalidad característica en una habitación llena de semidioses con TDHA. Tras dos horas de reunión se decidió que se ofrecerían intercambios entre campamentos y misiones conjuntas. Además compartirían recursos, Nueva Roma era una ciudad próspera con su propio comercio y economía, no como el campamento, que vivía de los ingresos de los campos de fresas; por otro lado, los griegos tenían una relación más cercana con los dioses y las criaturas míticas que los romanos. También contaban con un respetable número de pegasos, de los que carecía el Campamento Júpiter, que los sustituía con sus gigantescas águilas, más complicadas de montar y amaestrar. Quid pro quo había dicho Reyna. Ya estaban elucubrando la loca posibilidad de crear un campamento grecoromano conjunto cuando la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a un chico rubio. Era Austin, el hijo de Apolo encargado de la enfermería.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hace un rato

La luz entraba por la ventana, un chico rubio, de unos dieciocho años, sostenía en su mano una probeta con sangre y la estaba vertiendo en un microscopio cuando una voz le sobresaltó

—¿Do...Do...Dónde estoy?

La voz preguntaba, se notaba la confusión en cada sílaba. Tal vez otro no lo notaría, pero Austin era médico y era capaz de entender esas cosas. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

—Hola, yo soy Austin —se presentó amable el hijo de Apolo—. Estás en el campamento mestizo, unos amigos te encontraron flotando a la deriva.

La respuesta no pareció convencer al chico, pero no replicó.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo

—Es normal, llevas muchos días dormido en la misma postura, prácticamente acabas de salir de un coma.

—Vaya. Supongo que debería daros las gracias por salvarme y eso.

—Oh, no pasa nada. Tomate esto, seguro que te alivia. Luego les diré a mis amigos que se pasen a saludarte.

El chico cogió el vaso que le ofrecía el tal Austin, contenía una pequeña cantidad de un extraño líquido dorado. El rubio le sonrió señalando el microscopio a su lado.

—No te pasará nada, tranquilo, estoy seguro de ello. Además seguro que te gusta.

El chaval se le quedó mirando con sus ojos tristes y se bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago.

—¿Qué tal? ¿A qué te sabe?

—Está rico, como a...—el recién despertado dudó un momento—. No sé, nunca había probado algo parecido, solo está rico.

—Qué extraño, a la gente el sabor suele recordarle a algo. Bueno tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, ya sabes, para ver que todo vaya bien ahí dentro

El mayor le paso la mano por el pelo al menor para reconfortarlo. Lucía confuso, como si toda la situación le resultase familiar, pero no supiese de qué. Tenía una mirada triste que parecía intrínseca de su rostro aunque sonriese con alegría. Poseía unas cejas ligeramente pobladas y un espeso pelo negro, que aunque corto, estaba medio despeinado medio de punta, dando lugar a una extraña combinación. Tendría entre dieciseis o diecisiete años, era ancho de espalda y de complexión robusta, las mediciones y exámenes que le realizaron mientras dormía revelaban que medía 175 cm y pesaba unos 70 kilos. Nadie podría negar que el chaval tenía su atractivo. El rumor de los famosos ojos de oro puro que circulaba por el campamento era mentira, estos eran en realidad de un marrón oscuro, ligeramente rojizo. Austin se recolocó la bata, cogió boli y papel y fue a sentar junto al pelinegro. Al parecer le habían apodado Dante a pesar de no parecerse en nada al escritor italiano en sus cuadros. A Austin le parecía una forma extraña de llamarle, con la cantidad de nombres normales que le podían poner y elegían ese. Empezaría por resolver ese problema.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo... —El joven frunció el ceño un segundo— No lo sé

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, no me acuerdo

—¿De dónde eres?— preguntó Austin, esperándose una respuesta similar

—No lo sé

—¿Edad?

—¿Tú cuantos me echas?

— Dieciséis y poco más

—Pues 16 sea

—¿Tienes padre o madre?

—Si existo tengo que tenerlos— Razonó—. Pero no recuerdo a ninguno.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

—Solo hasta que me desperté aquí.

Austin dejó su portafolios en la mesa con un suspiro

—Parece que tienes amnesia y eso yo no puedo curarlo. Lo siento mucho

—No pasa nada, si es así es por algo. Tal vez sea mejor no recordar ¿No?

—Puede ser, pero tranquilo, al final recuperarás la memoria. Y seguro que será una memoria digna de recordar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro—respondió con una sonrisa—, lo que sea

—¿Si el néctar no me mata entonces yo también soy un semidiós?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Momento actual

Los semidioses, que habían escuchando atentamente las palabras del hijo de Apolo, se encontraban en silencio, analizando meticulosamente la situación

—Eso es lo que ha pasado—explicó Austin—. Lo he dejado solo un momento, pero será mejor que vuelva ya.

—Voy yo —se ofreció el jefe de los Apolo en lugar de su hermano—. Vosotros quedaos aquí

Cuando Will salió corriendo hacia la enfermería todos estaban preguntando a Austin que pasó después.

—Le pregunté que como lo sabía y él me contestó que simplemente lo sabía. Él sabe que es el campamento; quien es Apolo, mi padre; incluso mencionó vuestros nombres. Dice que no recuerda nada más de forma concreta, que en su mente están los campamentos y vuestros nombres; solo tres, Nico, Percy y Jason. Dice que quiere conoceros

—¿Sabe algo más?— preguntó Annabeth prudente.

—Sabe que existen la niebla, los mortales y conoce a los dioses, también sabe cosas que cualquier persona sabría. Qué es un microscopio, la capital del país y otras cosas de cultura general. Sin embargo no sabe el nombre del presidente o hechos demasiado concretos. Sabe que hubo una II Guerra Mundial, pero no tiene claro por qué ni como se desarrolló. Su conocimiento es el que tendría cualquier semidiós. Bueno, no cualquier semidiós. Si, juntases todos los semidioses habidos y por haber; cogieses todo el conocimiento que tienen en común, un poco de cultura general; y lo mezclases bien todo. Entonces saldría lo que él sabe.

—Eso es extraño— Susurró Quirón que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, mientras los demás aún trataban de asimilar aquellas palabras—. Deberíamos ir a verle ¿Podríais traerle?

—Acaba de salir de un coma. Creo que lo mejor sería que fuésemos nosotros allí, y en grupos pequeños.

—Podrían ir —emoezó a sugerir Frank— Percy, Nico y Jason junto con Austin que ya le conoce.

—Me parece bien. Así averiguaremos porque les conoce

En cuanto los cuatro semidioses entraron en la enfermería, se encontraron con el chico con un libro entre las piernas mientras sujetaba una de las hojas con la mano izquierda. Will estaba a su lado explicándole la situación.

—¿Dante?

—Sí, es un escritor italiano— contestó Austin señalando el libro—. Es el autor de La Divina Comedia

El chico pasó de página y con voz grave recitó de forma lúgubre.

—"Aquellos los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza". Me suena, es casi como si la conociese. Una frase un poco tétrico para mi gusto. O creo que es mi gusto. La cuestión es que me gusta el nombre. Me lo quedó.

Una ligera sonrisa cruzó el rostro del recién nombrado Dante cuando Austin se adelantó.

—Hola, soy yo. Te traigo a Percy y los demás, ellos son algunos de los que te rescataron

—Encantado de conoceros—dijo Dante estirando el brazo—. Me gustaría daros las gracias por recogerme cuando iba a la deriva. Supongo que ya os han dicho que me sonaban vuestros nombres— Una repentina mueca de vergüenza surcó el rostro de Dante—. Aunque si os soy sincero no sé cuál de vosotros es cada uno.

—No te preocupes—dijo el hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa amable—, yo soy Percy, el chico rubio es Jason y este es Nico. Y bueno, en realidad, nos salvaste tú a nosotros

—¿Y eso?

Fueron turnándose para explicarle al chico lo pasado desde su aparición. Le hablaron del ataque de la medusa, de como había permanecido inconsciente durante todo trayecto de vuelta y de cuando les habló en sueños. Incluso le contaron, en una versión resumida, su propia historia

El aire se tensó un poco. Dante tenía pinta de pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo. No dudaba de que ellos hubiesen salvado el mundo dos veces, por algún motivo aquello encajaba a la perfección en la visión del mundo que se había hecho en los cuarenta y seis minutos, diecisiete segundos que llevaba despierto. Dudaba de la idea de si mismo como héroe.

—Entonces—dijo Dante lentamente, como intentando pillarles dando algún paso en falso—, creéis que yo maté esa criatura

—No puede ser otra cosa.

—No creo ¿Cómo iba a derrotar a un monstruo que los Héroes del Olimpo no pudieron?

—¿Quién sabe?—preguntó Jason retórico— Podrías ser hermano nuestro o ser endemoniadamente hábil con la espada. O, tal vez, poseer increíbles poderes ocultos

—No lo creo, lo de los poderes no me convence, y dudo que pueda empuñar una espada siquiera.

—Entoces solo tenemos una opción—Dijo Percy —. Vamos a comprobarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar Percy ya estaba arrastrando a Dante al campo de entrenamiento, este aún con un pijama puesto. Mientras los demás les seguían, gritando que tuviese cuidado y que no tratase así a un enfermo junto con varias maldiciones en griego, italiano y latín.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, Dante logró convencer a los chicos de que no pasaba nada, que se encontraba bien y que no hacía falta que una horda de esqueletos persiguiese a Percy. Pronto le dieron una espada y empezaron a practicar. Sin duda Jason se había equivocado. Dante ni siquiera sujetaba bien la espada, pero aprendía a un ritmo increíblemente rápido y en media hora ya se defendía de algunos de los ataques que le lanzaba Percy

—Es increíble que haya aprendido tan rápido—comentó Austin en voz alta—. Es hijo de Ares o de Atenea, sino tardaría mucho más en poder defenderse de los golpes de Percy

—No le está presionando mucho—contestó Jason—. Percy siempre tiene cuidado de no hacerle daño a sus alumnos y de ir despacio

—Aún así ha sido rápido. A este paso en un par de semanas estará al nivel de cualquier otro campista

—Si tu lo dices. Por cierto ¿Dónde se han ido Will y Nico?

—Ni idea—contestó Austin sin demasiada preocupación—. Sólo espero que esta vez decidan irse a la cabaña de Hades. Los Apolo ya estamos hartos

— ¿Hartos de qué?

Austin se giró a mirarle con una ceja levantada, mostrando su confusión.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—No, de nada. Ya te enterarás.

Jason le insistió un poco más, pero viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, decidió volver a prestar atención a los dos espadachines.

Diez minutos después Dante estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto del cansancio.

—Me mueroooo...

—Creo que está perfectamente sanó, no entiendo porque se quedó desmayado de esa forma.

—Tal vez fue por un gasto excesivo de energía o algo parecido. O quizás le tiraron un ladrillo a la cabeza, pasa más a menudo de lo que parece. Pero ahora será mejor presentarlo a Quirón y los demás.

Quirón recibió con amabilidad a Dante y le dio la bienvenida al campamento. Todos se sorprendieron de verle en perfecto estado, para bien o para mal. Annabeth seguía desconfiando de él, a pesar de haber sido ella quien bautizó al chaval y su pronta recuperación la preocupaba aún más. A Frank le calló bastante bien Dante, y lo mismo pasó con Hazel. Leo decía que era demasiado serio, pero Dante pronto encontró al latino una increíble fuente de información sobre el mundo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. A los romanos su presencia también les resultaba incómoda por algún motivo, compartiendo así la opinión de Annabeth.

Instalaron al nuevo en la cabaña de Hermes, dónde su tranquilidad y timidez destacaba en comparación del carácter abierto e hiperactivo de los hijos del viajero.

Esa noche fue presentado al resto del campamento durante la cena, las opiniones sobre él fueron numerosas y variadas.

—Qué tipo más raro

—¿Por qué va en pijama? ¿Se cree qué es un hijo de Hipnos?

—Pues es guapo

—Parece que esté triste

—Seguro que es hijo de Hefesto, tiene cara de hijo de Hefesto

—Dicen que es hijo de uno de los tres grandes

—Yo he oído que mató él solo a un monstruo que casi derriba el Argo

—¡Dioses míos!¡Qué pantuflas más kawaii lleva!

Aquella noche llovió, en el campamento no cayó una sola gota, pero fuera se estaba desatando una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas. Un rayo partió el cielo e iluminó la tierra. Contra la luz se recortaba una figura que corría hacia la Casa Grande. Sus puñetazos en la puerta despertaron a Quirón. Otro rayo golpeó el suelo y reveló el rostro aterrorizado de un hijo de Hermes.

—¡Quirón!

—Tranquilo Mathew—intentó calmarle el centauro—, siéntate ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Quirón! ¡Es el Olimpo!

—¿Qué pasa con el Olimpo?¿Ha ocurrido algo en la reunión de los dioses?

—¡Está vacío!— gritó el chico, completamente fuera de si—¡El Olimpo está vacío!

Un rayo partió el cielo; la lluvia caía y golpeaba la tierra;los relámpagos partían el cielo; el viento hacía temblar los árboles y las casas, amenazando con arrancarlas de cuajo. Hoy el Olimpo estaba vacío, de los dioses que se habían reunido hacía tiempo, ya nada se sabía. Hoy el Olimpo estaba a merced de los cielos.

 **Recordad, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que queráis dejad una review. Recientes estudios por la universidad de [introduzca nombre de ciudad con una prestigiosa universidad] han determinado que dar reviews a los fics de forma regular aumenta la esperanza de vida de dos a tres años. Ciao**


	4. El Hijo de Hades

**Buenas, me disculpo por el retraso pero a partir de ahora no podré publicar con tanta regularidad como antes. Disfrutad del capítulo.**

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba en lo alto e iluminaba el campamento, casi vacío a esas horas debido al insoportable calor. Los campistas huían del calor en el interior de sus cabañas, o bien intentaban luchar contra él bañándose en la playa. Los únicos que no descansaban o se refrescaban eran los líderes de las cabañas y los romanos. Se habían reunido en el interior de la casa grande con el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia para discutir la última noticia; Mathew, un hijo de Hermes enviado al Olimpo para comprobar el estado de la reunión entre los dioses, se había encontrado el Olimpo vacío. No era extraño que en el Olimpo faltasen algunos dioses, pero siempre quedaba algún dios menor o algunas ninfas o espíritus. Sin embargo, según Mathew, el Olimpo estaba absolutamente vacío, ni un alma vagaba por los palacios de los dioses.

—Eso es imposible, ni siquiera en la guerra contra Cronos el Olimpo se quedó vacío, siempre hay guardianes.

—Es lo que me ha dicho Mathew—contestó Quirón—, nada más os puedo decir.

—Es muy extraño— concedió Annabeth

—Deberíamos crear un grupo de exploración formado por griegos y romanos para comprobarlo —sugirió Reyna, en un tono que sugería que aquella sugerencia, de sugerencia no tenía lo más mínimo—. Además, el Olimpo está lleno de armas peligrosas, en caso de que en verdad este vacío, no podemos dejarlas sin vigilancia.

—También está Bessie— dijo Percy, sumido en oscuros pensamientos sobre la criatura.

—¿Bessie?

—El ofiotauro. Aquel que lo asesine y sacrifique sus entrañas obtendrá el poder de matar a los dioses. Una vez impedimos que los ejércitos de Cronos lo capturaran y los dioses le construyeron un acuario en el Olimpo para tenerlo vigilando.

—Eso sí que es preocupante.

—Lo mejor será formar el equipo enseguida.

—Serán tres grupos de tres que se dividirán para recorrer el Olimpo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—También hay otro tema a tratar.— dijo Annabeth

—¿Cual?

—Dante

—¿Quién? ¿El chico que os encontrasteis en el mar?¿Pasa algo con él?

—No, solo es que...—Annabeth suspiro, cuando hablaban del chico nunca sabía como expresarse de forma adecuada— Aprende demasiado rápido, ayer apenas sabia coger la espada y hoy ha derrotado a un par de nuevos campistas casi sin despeinarse, me preocupa. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan rápido aprendiendo a manejar la espada, en un par de meses podría convertirse en uno de nuestros mejores espadachines ¿Y si se descontrola?

—Annabeth—comenzó a decir Quirón tranqulizador—, si tanto te preocupa trataremos de tenerle vigilado. Sin embargo, me parece que estás exagerando

—También está el problema de que los dioses no están reconociendo a sus hijos.—recordó la líder de la cabaña de Ares

—Tengo una idea para solucionar eso—proclamó orgulloso el representante de los hijos de Hipnos

—¿Sí Clovis?

—¿Clovis?

—¡CLOVIS DESPIERTA!

Clovis se despertó, y tras un momento de confusión empezó a hablar, sin mucha prisa y durmiéndose a cada dos palabras; haciéndose necesario que se le despertase, amablemente, con unas tobitas amistosamente dolorosas. Aproximadamente decía algo como: «Oh sí, claro, decía que podíamos intentar averiguar los padres divinos de los campistas nosotros mismos. Ya sabéis, ver donde encajan mejor y todo eso.»

La idea les iluminó como un rayo de luz, pero de repente se dieron cuenta de una cosa. Habían sido tan estúpidos como para ignorar la solución más simple del mundo. De no haberla sujetado, Annabeth se habría tirado por la ventana por semejante agravio para una hija de Atenea

—No es una mala idea, lo intentaremos, además así podremos tener a Dante vigilado.

—Perfecto, la expedición será en tres días, id preparándolo todo.

Todos salieron de la casa grande y les recibió el calor del sol en la cara, les quemaba, pero era normal, era verano después de todo ¿Qué podía tener el calor de raro?

Las horas pasaron y se anunció el nuevo sistema de reconocimiento. A cada uno de los nuevos veinte semidioses se les asignaría una cabaña donde pasarían una hora al día con el capitán de la cabaña comprobando la compatibilidad con la características de cada dios. La primera tarde estuvo bien, se reconoció a la mitad de los nuevos integrantes así que casi todo el trabajo estaba hecho.

La verdad es que el proceso en general era poco preciso. Permitía orientar ligeramente a los campistas, pero era difícil diferenciar a los hijos de Enio de los de Ares o los de Demeter de los de algún otro dios de la agricultura. Si hubiese ocurrido el año anterior todos los que pudiesen crecer plantas irían a la cabaña de Demeter. Sin embargo este año se habían construido varias cabañas a dioses menores y se seguían construyendo otras más.

A la mañana siguiente se continuó con el proceso. Esa misma mañana se acabó de reconocer al resto de campistas. Muchos decían que la idea era brillante y que auguraba un nuevo futuro para el campamento. O lo dirían si hubiesen logrado averiguar quién era el padre o madre divino de su más reciente miembro. Dante había pasado por todas las cabañas, dos veces, y aún así nadie había logrado averiguar en qué cabaña asignarlo. Unos sugerían que tal vez no fuese hijo de un dios con una cabaña en el campamento, otros que tal vez era romano; Carlos, influenciado por sus hierbas decía, que era hijo de un dios nórdico, aunque insistía que en realidad se llamaba y era el primo perdido de Annabeth; una locura sin fundamento.

A la mañana siguiente todos los capitanes se habían reunido y, tras mucho deliberar, se había decidido que para averiguar la naturaleza divina Dante, este debería tratar de manifestar sus poderes.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, además, tenía un hambre terrible. Así que se duchó, se vistió y desayunó rápidamente antes de ir a la cabaña de Afrodita. Esa era la primera cabaña en la que trataría de mostrar sus poderes, pues estos no eran difícilmente comprobables.

En la entrada de la cabaña estaba Piper, la chica le caía bien, era muy amable con él y le ayudó a elegir el estilo de ropa que más se hiciese a él, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que su ropa consistía en prendas que le habían prestado otros campistas y la que llevaba el día que le encontraron tampoco es que hubiese mucho donde elegir.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, Dante saludó a la chica y comenzaron con aquel extraño protocolo de saludos y cháchara trivial al que Dante no se acostumbraba pero encontraba fascinante. Ese era uno de los problemas que tenía Dante. Él no sólo carecía de conocimientos concretos sobre su entorno, sino que también carecía de los conocimientos de algunos protocolos sociales. Pero Dante aprendía rápido y en poco tiempo ya casi parecía una persona que llevaba toda la vida viviendo en sociedad.

La chica le hizo una señal que Dante interpretó como que quería que la siguiese y se internó en la cabaña seguida del pelinegro. Esta estaba casi vacía, solo había una persona más, una chica bajita y morena. Una tal Jessie, hija de Hermes si no recordaba mal.

—Los hijos de Afrodita —comenzó Piper pausadamente— podemos ordenar cosas a la gente. Unos más que otros, dependiendo de nuestro poder. Sin embargo, tu aura es poderosa y no dudo que, de ser mi hermano, podrías someter a cualquiera a tu voluntad.

Dante se sonrojó hasta el cuello, aturullado por el cumplido.

—Vaya, Piper, me siento halagado.

—No es nada— dijo la hija de Afrodita con una sonrisa—. Pero, primero habrá que comprobarlo. ¿No? Ahí es donde entra Jessie, tienes que intentar ordenarle algo y que ella te responda.

—Bueno, no sé si funcionará, pero vamos a intentarlo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica. Con una voz todo lo imponente y solemne que pudo ordenó:

—Maulla como un gatito.

La chica pareció confusa por un momento y luego pronunció el sonido «miau» tal cual sonaba, de forma sumamente poco realista y con cierto deje interrogatorio. Después se escogió de hombros

—Parece que no funciona—dijo Piper tomando notas—. Prueba con un tono más amable.

Dante suspiró, sonrió ligeramente y habló con voz suave y todo lo cálida que era capaz.

—Maulla como un gatito—luego añadió—, por favor.

—¿Otra vez lo mismo?

—Sigue sin funcionar—pronunció Piper más para si misma que para los demás—. Trata de ser seductor.

Dante se río un poco, eso le iba a costar más de lo que parecía.

Después de pensar un momento se adecentó el pelo con las manos, se quitó la camiseta, mostrando un cuerpo misteriosamente trabajado para alguien que se había pasado más tiempo en coma que consciente; se acercó a la chica; pasó la mano por su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo le susurró algo al oído.

La pobre chica no sabía si derretirse ahí mismo, violar al pelinegro, maullar como en efecto le había pedido, morirse de la risa o quedar en un estado catatónico. Optó por lo último.

—Bueno, pues parece que no. Por cierto, yo creo que podrías haberlo hecho igual sin quitarte la camiseta.

—¿Sí?—Preguntó Dante confuso—No sé, es la primera vez que hago esto. Leo lo hizo el otro día con una ninfa y pensé que a lo mejor funcionaría.

—No imites a Leo en el campo de la seducción. Desde que Calipso se fue al Olimpo su relación se estancó— Piper pronunció la palabra estancó con cierto tono difícil de interpretar —. Últimamente está demasiado desesperado.

—Comprendo, gracias por el consejo. ¿Podrías decirme qué cabaña me toca ahora?

—Los Stoll. Te desearía suerte, pero yo prefería no tener que vivir demasiado cerca de alguien capaz de ponerte crema de afeitar en la cama sin que te des cuenta.

Dante se despidió extrañado, sin entender del todo ese comentario y se marchó.

La cabaña de Hermes estaba no solo vacía, sino que también cerrada con llave. De los gemelos no había rastro y en el pomo colgaba una nota que decía «Ábreme»

—Pues como no tire la puerta abajo.

—No, bestia—dijo una voz de repente—. Pídeselo amablemente.

—¿Connor? ¿Dónde estáis?

—Aquí. En el tejado, pelopincho.

—Hola chicos —dijo Dante mirando hacia arriba, abriendo la boca por efecto de la gravedad—¿Ahora queréis que seduzca a una puerta?

—No, solo que le pidas abrirse—dijo Travis sin entender la chanza—. Pero si la seduces lo subimos a YouTube.

—Pues entonces yo creo que no. Vamos a intentarlo.

Dante extendió los brazos hacia la puerta sin ningún motivo en especial a parte del mero dramatismo. Entonces le ordenó abrirse, con voz solemne, como quien invoca a Dios ante un altar.

Por supuesto la puerta no se abrió, así que se dirigió a su siguiente destino, la casa de Poseidón. No pudo controlar el agua, ni hablar con caballos. Del mismo modo apenas hubo avances en el resto de las cabañas, a excepción de un extraño incidente con un libro antiguo que había cogido la afición de caérsele en la cabeza repetidas veces. Cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde solo le quedaban dos cabañas, las de Deméter, y Hades. Los de la primera le dieron una semilla.

—Plántala —dijo Miranda—. Luego intenta transmitirle toda la energía que puedas. Imagina una corriente que fluye desde tu interior hacia la semilla

—Lo intentaré—dijo Dante sin demasiada convicción. Ya estaba bastante cansado por el esfuerzo realizado intentando no morir ahogado en la prueba de Percy; haber sabido que no sabía nadar habría sido de ayuda. Sinceramente, dudaba de tener ninguna energía que darle a la semilla

Una vez la semilla estuvo en el suelo, Dante cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pasaron los minutos pero no ocurría nada.

—Ya puedes parar, no creo que...—Katie se calló.

Del lugar en que habían enterrado la semilla empezaba a brotar ligeramente un tallo, el cual poco a poco fue creciendo. Se hizo fuerte, convirtiéndose en un tronco; aparecieron ramas que empezaron a poblarse de hojas mientras el árbol seguía creciendo. En sus ramas brotaron grandes flores blancas que dieron lugar a sendas manzanas.

—Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Dante, hijo de...

Pero Miranda no pudo terminar sus palabras

Las hermosas ramas del árbol dejaron de crecer, las hojas se arrugaron y marchitaron. Las manzanas, antes hermosas, se pudrieron aún colgando de las ramas, quedando como grotescos adornos de Navidad. El tronco, antes ancho y saludable, se astilló y se volvió blanco como la ceniza. El manzano, que un instante antes resultaba hermoso, ahora era poco más que un pálido tronco que recordaba vagamente un esquelético dedo tratando de alcanzar el cielo. El árbol estaba muerto.

—Dante, deberías ir a ver a Nico. Creo que él podrá ayudarte más que nosotros.

—¿Yo he hecho eso?—Dijo Dante confuso— Lo siento, no quería...

—Tú tranquilo, vete, yo me encargo.

Dante se alejó, dejando a Miranda tranquilizando a Katie por la muerte de la planta, la chica era muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas.

El sol se perfilaba sobre la casa de Hades y Nico estaba apoyado en la puerta. A Dante le caía bien Nico. La mayoría se apartaba de él o le tenían miedo, pero él no veía el verdadero peligro. Sí, podía invocar zombies, pero igualmente no le parecía tan terrible, de hecho, le parecía muy guay. Además, Nico era un héroe, había oído historias de él y le dejaban con la boca abierta. En cierto modo, Dante sentía cierta admiración hacia él.

—Hola Nico. No te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar.

—Prueba a ver.

Dante le explicó, detalladamente, lo que acababa de pasar en la cabaña de Demeter

—Vale, es raro, pero te creo, cosas más raras ocurren en este campamento. Vamos a empezar; aunque por descarte ya deberías quedarte aquí a dormir; además, a Hazel le caes bien.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero asegurarme. Vosotros también me caéis bien.

—Como tú quieras—contestó el hijo de Hades encogiéndose de hombros—. Haz lo mismo que yo.

El rey de los fantasmas sacó un esqueleto de rata de su bolsillo, hizo un gesto con la mano y este, con un resplandor verde, cobró vida, empezando a corretear por el brazo del italiano. Un instante después la vida abandonó a la rata.

—Prueba.

Dante cogió el cadáver y lo dejó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, pasó un minuto pero nada pasó. Justo en el momento en el que Nico iba a pedirle que parará, un resplandor le cegó. Cuando recuperó la visión se encontró que Dante estaba en el suelo, sudando y jadeando. A su lado estaba la rata que se movía olisqueando el aire con curiosidad. En cuanto reaccionó llevó a un Dante medio inconsciente hasta la enfermería. Nico estaba cubierto de sudor frío.

La enfermería estaba casi vacía pues ese día todos estaban preparando los equipos para el próximo atrapar la bandera y el único hijo de Apolo allí presente era Austin. Ese chico acabaría siendo el médico personal de Dante si nadie lo impedía.

—Hola Nico, pensaba que... —el chico se giró distraído y levantó la vista hacia la escena que se le presentaba—¡Dante! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Tráelo aquí, ponlo en la cama!

Nico cogió a Dante y con algo de esfuerzo logró ponerle en la camilla.

—Estábamos realizando la prueba de cabaña cuando se ha desmayado. Posiblemente haya gastado demasiada energía de golpe.

Nico no iba a contarle toda la verdad por supuesto, después de todo, si Nico hubiese intentado hacer lo mismo las sombras podrían haberle consumido del todo.

—Entonces creo que lo mejor será dejarle que descanse, puedes irte, yo me encargo de él.

A pesar de que eso hacía sentir a Nico ligeramente desplazado hizo caso al rubio, después de todo él era médico y él no, es lo lógico. Mientras iba de camino a su cabaña pensaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó al roedor, estaba muerto, el pelo cobrizo cubría su cuerpo, ahora frío y quieto, su nariz ya no olfateaba el aire y sus pequeños ojos rojizos ya no reflejaban el brillo de la vida que reside en lo profundo de cada ser. La rata resucitada por Dante ahora estaba muerta. Nico ya no sabía que creer, tal vez se lo había imaginado, tal vez la rata nunca estuvo viva, tal vez... Nico estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y al instante siguiente acabó debajo del cuerpo de otro campista.

—Hola Nico —dijo Percy—¿Qué tal?

—Hola Jackson ¿Y tú como crees que estoy? ¡Quítate de encima!

—Vale, vale—repetía Percy mientras se levantaba—. Que agresivo estás.

—Cállate, estaba pensando y no te vi.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos.

La sonrisa grabada en el rostro del mayor se borró casi de inmediato cuando Nico le miró directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera el hijo de Poseidón podía aguantarle la mirada al Rey de los fantasmas por mucho tiempo. El insondable y profundo abismo que se reflejaba en su mirada asustaba a todo el campamento.

—Es la prueba de Dante.

—¿Lo ha hecho mal?

—Al contrario, demasiado bien.

La sonrisa de Percy se hizo más grande que nunca. En un momento Nico estaba volando por los aires en brazos de Percy que le sonreía contento.

—Pero eso es bueno, Nico. Ahora tienes un hermano nuevo.

—Eso parece ¡PERCY, BÁJAME O TE JURO QUE TE ARROJARÉ AL TÁRTARO Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE ESTA VEZ NO SALGAS!

En cuanto le bajó Percy le dio un abrazo y se le llevó arrastrando por todo el Campamento hasta que encontró al otro autoproclamado hermano mayor de Nico.

—Jason, adivina quién es el nuevo hermano Dante

—Ehhhh... Con esa cara que de felicidad que tiene diría que tú pero...

—No digas tonterías ¡Dante es el hermano de Nico!

Y se repitió el ciclo, Nico arrastrado por el campamento hasta encontrar a alguien más a quien decírselo, decírselo y vuelta a empezar. Nico se cansó rápidamente así que Percy tuvo que calmarse y acompañar a Nico hasta la Casa Grande con la marca de una mano en la cara. Sobra decir que Jason casi se murió de la risa ahí mismo, para salvarle de tan cruel destino, Nico le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Nico, te has pasado

—Es culpa tuya—dijo Percy—por reírte de mí.

—¿Quieres pelea Sesos de alga?

—Cuando quieras Chispitas

—Callaos si no voy a acabar perdiendo la cabeza. Y vosotros también ¡pero literalmente!

Llegaron al porche en el que se encontraba Quirón leyendo una novela de tapas negras.

—Hola chicos— saludó Quirón— ¿Qué tal va la elección de cabaña para Dante?

—Bien, ya sabemos que es un hijo de...

—Cincuenta...Sombras...

—¿Qué haces Percy?

—De... ¿Gary?

Quirón rápidamente colocó su libro en una estantería con el lomo hacia dentro, impidiendo leer el título y se aclaró la garganta muy sonrojado

—Decías que Dante era hijo de...

—Hades—anunció Nico con voz queda—, Dante es mi hermano.

—Vaya, parece que la descendencia del dios de los muertos es abundante. En tal caso puede que él también venga de tú época Nico.

—Es posible, eso explicaría la falta de memoria.

A los hijos de los Grandes casi les dio un infarto cuando Annabeth apareció detrás de ellos legándoles esas palabras.

—Pero eso no explica lo de los ojos dorados

La llegada de Hazel les granjeó un nuevo micro infarto a los presentes, que ya se habían colocado con las espaldas juntas para evitar más sustos.

Cuando fue la hora de cenar ya todo el campamento sabía que había un nuevo hijo del rey del inframundo. Puede que Hermes fuese el dios de los mensajeros, pero los cotilleos eran dominio de Afrodita y eran sus hijos e hijas quienes se encargaron de expandir la información.

Hazel recibió muy contenta a su nuevo hermano, casi dando saltitos; Nico apenas sonreía, todos dieron por supuesto que era simplemente porque Rey de los Fantasmas no solía sonreír, pero eran otros los motivos que impedían su alegría. En cuanto a Dante, este estaba alegre de conocer a su familia, además, se llevaba bien con Hazel y tenía a Nico en muy buen. Incluso Annabeth estaba más tranquila de conocer más sobre el amnésico; después de todo, solo tememos aquello que desconocemos, y eso con los hijos de Atenea era casi tan real como la aracnofobia.

La luna brillaba en el cielo y las nubes avanzaban lentamente, como grandes zepelines de esponjas surcando los cielos. En la casa de Hades Nico le explicaba a Dante que es lo que tendría que hacer en unos días, pues este había sido seleccionado para ir a la misión del día siguiente al Olimpo. Los equipos serían los siguientes. El primero formado por Frank, Annabeth y Nico; el segundo tendría por miembros a Piper, Hazel y Reyna; finalmente el último grupo estaría formado por Jason, Percy y el recién reconocido Dante. De este modo cada grupo tendría un hijo de Hades, un romano y un griego. Después los tres hermanos se fueron a dormir.

La luna en lo alto, brillaba y relucía, a su alrededor se agrupaban las brillantes estrellas que eran tapadas ocasionalmente por alguna nube perezosa.

A lo lejos, Nueva York no dormía, la Gran Manzana, la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme, hacía honor a su nombre, pero en lo alto, en el verdadero corazón de la ciudad, el Olimpo sí dormía, descansaba plácidamente acunado por el cálido viento veraniego. Estaba vacío sí, pero más tranquilo que nunca. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario dejado con review. Ciao**


	5. Derrumbamiento

**Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo**.

El sol salía perezosamente por el horizonte cuando los elegidos para llevar acabo la misión de exploración se reunieron bajo el árbol de Thalia, que, por cierto, seguía sin aparecer. Habían decidido que viajarían en la furgoneta del campamento todos juntos. Conduciría Reyna pues, a pesar de que todos tenían edad para tener el permiso de conducir sólo Reyna sabía hacerlo; bueno, en realidad Leo afirmaba saber conducir pero, como ni iba a la misión, ni nadie se fiaba de la supuesta capacidad de conducción del latino, decidieron que sería Reyna su conductora. Al entrar en la furgoneta se dieron cuenta de un pequeño problema, eran nueve y solo había cinco asientos así que cuatro tendrían que ir a presión junto con los cajones de fresas. El problema fue decidir quién iría donde.

—Yo salvé al Olimpo—comenzó Percy—, derroté a Cronos, me escapé de las profundidades del Tártaro y sobreviví a la ira de Nix. Me merezco ir en un asiento decente.

—Soy la hija de Atenea, arquitecta del Olimpo, derroté a Aracne, me enfrente a Tártaro y rescaté la Atenea Partenos. Uno de esos asientos es mío

—Soy el hijo de Júpiter, pontifex maximus, destruí el trono de Othrys, acabé con el titán Críos con mis propias manos, soy el campeón de Hera. No pienso ir entre cajas de fresas.

Y cada uno siguió exponiendo sus argumentos sobre porqué merecía ir en un sitio cómodo, hasta que se quedaron mirando a los únicos que no habían dicho nada.

—A mí no me miréis—dijo Reyna mostrando las palmas de las manos—, yo tengo que conducir

—Yo pues...—dijo Dante tratando de inventarse una excusa— Vosotros decís qué os salvé la vida...Acabo de despertar de un coma... ¿Austin y Will os matarán si se enteran de que metéis a sus pacientes en un maletero?

—Yo soy hija de Afrodita—comenzó Piper con una sonrisa amable— y me vais a dejar un asiento libre porque sois unos caballeros.

Después de tal debate se llegó a la inevitable conclusión. Todas las chicas y Dante, al estar supuestamente enfermo, irían en los asientos y los chicos irían a presión entre las fresas.

En la completa oscuridad del maletero los chicos estaban colocados de la siguiente manera: Jason estaba sentado en un rincón entre dos montones de cajas y Frank se había puesto lo más lejos posible de la puerta y se sujetaba a la caja más pesada que había encontrado para evitar salir despedido en caso de que se abriese la puerta repentinamente, a pesar de que él mismo ya pesaba lo suficiente para no salir volando. Mientras, Percy y Nico se habían sentado juntos en el único hueco que quedaba, pero un bache en la carretera les había descolocado y ahora Nico estaba sentado encima de Percy. Cabe decir que todos estaban en contacto con los demás en todo momento por la falta de espacio y los baches y giros les iban descolocando a cada momento

—Percy, me estás clavando la rodilla.

—Nico.

—¿Sí?

—Eso no es mi rodilla.

—Oh, vaya.

—Frank—dijo Jason— ¿Notas eso blandito en lo que estás sentado?

—Sí, las fresas.

—No, es mi brazo, así que si me dejas moverlo te lo agradecería.

—¡Percy!—gritó Jason—¡No me des patadas!

—No he sido yo.

—Ni yo.

—¿Nico?

—Mis piernas están aplastadas por unas cajas—contestó este en respuesta a las acusaciones.

—No son cajas—dijo Percy—, es mi pecho, y eso peludo que tienes en la mano es mi cabeza

—¿Nadie se está preguntando cómo es que aún no nos hemos roto nada?

—No tientes a la suerte Frank

—¡PERCY!—chilló Nico colérico —¡NO ME TOQUES EL CULO!

—¡Ha sido Frank, lo juro!

Mientras al otro lado del furgón el tema de conversación era el único chico de los asientos que se encontraba aplastado entre Piper y Hazel. Estaba un poco apretado entre las dos pues él era un chico grande, es cierto que no era tan grande como Frank, pero aun así era ancho de espaldas y eso ocasionará que tuvieran que ir apretados en la estrecha furgoneta.

—Bueno Dante—dijo Piper en un momento concreto de la conversación—, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal el campamento mestizo? ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues, está bien—dijo dubitativo—. Supongo, no tengo nada con que...

—¿Qué te está pareciendo vivir con nosotros en la cabaña 13?—añadió Hazel

—Me gusta, tal vez un poco tétrica pero...

En realidad la conversación la llevaban Hazel y Piper, a Dante casi no le dejaban hablar. Por otro lado Annabeth y Reyna no se habían pronunciado en todo el viaje.

—Algunos dicen que podrías ser romano—dijo Piper provocando cierta mueca que pasó inadvertida en el rostro de Reyna. Sin duda no se fiaba del nuevo hijo de Hades.

—Tienes que venir al campamento Júpiter, allí seguro que harás amigos—aseguró Hazel alegre— Podrás visitar Nueva Roma, te encantará, es una ciudad preciosa.

—Supongo que podría ir en cuanto Austin y Will...

—Ya hemos llegado—informó Reyna—. Agarraos

Iban a preguntar por qué debían hacerlo cuando Reyna piso a fondo el freno y giró bruscamente el volante, dando un ataque al corazón a la mitad de los viajeros y dándole a la otra mitad una contusión o un tobillo roto; incluso existe la posibilidad de que alguno tenga pesadillas con una avalancha de fresas por el resto de su vida. En resumen, un aparcamiento en paralelo perfecto.

—Aquí os bajáis Percy; Jason; y tú, Dante. Ve a por ellos. Percy se sabe él camino, él os guiará.

El pelinegro salió de la furgoneta y al abrir la puerta de atrás se encontró a Nico más pálido que nunca maldiciendo en griego mientras se sacaba fresas de los pantalones; a Jason y a Percy abrazados con los ojos cerrados, rezando a todos los dioses; y una tortuga de las galápagos metida en su caparazón y temblando.

—Chicos, Reyna dice que es nuestro turno. ¿Dónde está Frank?—preguntó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su campo de visión— ¿Y que hace esa tortuga ahí?

De repente, tras un brillo de luz en el sitio en el que se encontraba la tortuga estaba Frank con una camiseta rosa y roja en algunas partes que, según Dante recordaba, antes era blanca. Dante abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y sus ojos brillaban con la curiosidad de un niño. De hecho él, mentalmente, era casi un niño; no recordaba nada de su pasado y conocía lo básico del mundo más ciertos conocimientos puntuales, así pues cualquier cosa nueva le sorprendía.

—Wow ¿Cómo has hecho eso?¿Puedes convertirte en cualquier animal?¿De dónde sale tu ropa si como tortuga estabas desnudo?

—Eh deja de atosigarle—advirtió Jason—. Sí, puede convertirse en cualquier animal y puede hacerlo porque es descendiente de Periclo...Pericli...Piricle...un nieto de Poseidón al que se le concedió ese poder. Respecto a lo de la ropa nadie acaba de entenderlo.

—Mola—esa sola palabra resumía a duras penas todo lo que Dante quería decir con ella

Los ojos de Dante aún reflejaban la profunda fascinación que Frank había ejercido sobre él cuando la furgoneta se hubo ido.

—Bueno —Percy cortó el silencio frotandose las manos— ¿Me podéis recordar porque vamos por separado?

—¿En serio Percy?—dijo incrédulo el rubio de grupo— Si lo han dicho cuatro veces.

—Pero es que estaba distraído.

—Vamos por separado porque un grupo de 9 semidioses atraería a muchos monstruos así que hemos decidido dividirnos para atraer a menos. Una vez en el Empire State esperaremos a los demás grupos y luego subiremos al Olimpo, una vez allí cada grupo se encargará de una parte de la misión.

—Vale, lo entiendo. Otra cosa

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está Dante?

En cuanto Jason se dio cuenta de la ausencia del más joven le vino de repente a la cabeza la imagen del hijo de Apolo apuñalándole con una jeringuilla gigante. Así que inmediatamente se pusieron a buscarle por todos los rincones posibles. Buscaron primero en los lugares donde consideraron probable encontrarle

—Jason —dijo la voz de Dante detrás suya—¿Qué haces con medio cuerpo en el cubo de la basura?

—¡DANTE!

El chico venía vestido con una ropa totalmente distinta a la que llevaba antes; una camisa marrón abierta, debajo de está una camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros y unas gafas de sol.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y de dónde has sacado eso?

—Pues en esa tienda—explicó señalando una tienda a su espalda—. Estaba harto de llevar la ropa que me presta Percy. Por cierto, toma, estos pantalones son tuyos.

—¿Y el dinero?—preguntó Percy cuya cabeza asomó de detrás de un coche que había aparcado allí

—¿Qué dinero?— respondió en un tono que dejaba un patente un aspecto bastante importante en el que nadie había hecho hincapié.

—Dante— comenzó a explicar Jason muy despacio, sacando un billete del bolsillo—. No puedes ir cogiendo las cosas de las tiendas porque sí, tienes que dar dinero a cambio.

—Oh. A mi nadie en la tienda me ha dicho nada.

En efecto ningún empleado parecía haberse percatado de nada. No sonaba ninguna alarma y el guardia de la entrada parecía igual de dormido que cuando habían llegado.

—¿Sabéis qué? Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos y corramos un estúpido velo—dijo Percy diplomático

—Se dice «tupido velo»

—Yo creo que no

Los tres chicos avanzaron por la ciudad con el autóctono de la misma al frente. Dante señalaba edificios, parques o tiendas y le preguntaba a Percy sobre ello, como él tampoco tenía ni idea se iba inventando cosas sobre la marcha, detrás suya iba Jason que había guardado los pantalones que le había dado Dante en... Mejor ignoremos ese punto. Dante disfrutaba de la ciudad y Percy se divertía viéndole la cara que ponía al contemplar los inmensos rascacielos o a los curiosos urbanitas que miraban al trío de vez en cuando. Jason, por su parte, miraba de vez en cuando el escaparate de alguna tienda, pero se centraba principalmente en que llegasen al Empire State, ya que Percy parecía poco centrado en la misión.

—Y esa es la estación de bomberos en la que Billy el Niño compró el primer automóvil a Abraham Lincoln, inventado por Albert Einstein

—Mola.

—Dante, por favor, explícame cómo puedes creerte semejantes trolas.

—Pues... No sé, supongo que antes de perder la memoria no estudié a Einstein o tal vez aún no había pasado ¿No venía Nico de los años cuarenta? A lo mejor mi padre también me ocultó por mucho tiempo. Por mucho que aparente dieciséis años, a lo mejor tengo edad para ser vuestro abuelo.

—¿Cómo que trolas?

Ninguno de los dos contestó a la pregunta del ojiverde y continuaron caminando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Dante volviese a preguntar, aunque esta vez no sobre la ciudad, sus edificios o habitantes. En cuanto Jason oyó la pregunta supo que sería un camino muy, pero muy, muy largo.

—¿Queda mucho?

Cuando llegaron al Empire State media hora después, a Jason ya se le marcaban las venas en la frente, los brazos y hasta en lugares donde no sabía que tenía venas por las ganas que se estaba aguantado de matar al más joven de los tres.

—Jason, tranquilo—intentó calmarse Percy—, relájate. ¿Quieres un caramelo?

Basta con decir que Percy acabó con una marca en la cara con forma de caramelo.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás comentaron si habían notado alguna irregularidad por el camino. Como ningún grupo tuvo problemas con los monstruos decidieron subir directamente.

Se metieron los nueve en el ascensor, que era bastante más grande por dentro que por fuera; hecho ante el cual Leo habría realizado un comentario del tipo: «Oh dioses míos, una TARDIS». Pero como Leo no estaba y ninguno de los nueve había visto Doctor Who el comentario no surgió.

Subieron con una agradable, aunque repetitiva melodía. Cuando salieron del elevador lo hicieron todo lo rápido posible. Por muy agradable que fuese la melodía, escuchar los mismos cuatro acordes continuamente durante 500 pisos volvía loco a cualquiera.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas la música cesó, quedando solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. Levantaron la vista y se miraron, incluso aquellos que jamás habían estado allí se estremecieron y temblaron como hojas. El Olimpo, vacío, daba una sensación de vacío aun mayor que el propio vacío que allí yacía, en silencio. Ese mismo silencio, prácticamente omnipresente, se colaba en tu mente y te impedía pensar, como si con esos pensamientos fueses a perturbar el sepulcral y solemne silencio del Olimpo. Por suerte la mente de cierto miembro del grupo en ocasiones estaba vacía, con o sin silencio, así que este duró poco en realidad.

—¡BEEEEEEESSIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

—¡Eres tonto!¿Quieres alertar a todos los posibles ladrones y monstruos que pudiese haber?

Cuando Percy hubo recibido su correspondiente pescozón, decidieron que lo mejor era dividirse en grupos. Percy podría ser todo lo inteligente que quisiese en ciertos aspectos, pero en ocasiones, la inteligencia se le iba por el desagüe.

—Percy, Jason y Dante irán a por Bessie,—comenzó a organizar Reyna con eficiencia militar—, que, según la información recopilada, se encuentra en una cámara cercana a los tronos. El grupo de Nico, Hazel y Annabeth irá a por los artilugios mágicos y comprobarán que no falte ninguno. Por último Frank, Piper y yo iremos a reconocer el terreno para vigilar que no haya nadie que no deba estar aquí.

Tal como dijo la pretora, se dividieron. Dante siguió a Percy y Jason, a través de los templos y los jardines, hasta el majestuoso salón de los dioses. Incluso estando vacío el salón rebosaba poder. Una vez en el salón pasaron por un pasillo que se encontraba tras el trono de Zeus y que llevaba a lo que serían, posiblemente, los aposentos del dios. Pero el camino se bifurcaba. Siguieron el instinto de Percy, que habían presupuesto que podría encontrar a la criatura gracias a un sexto sentido o algo, cosa que evidentemente falló, porque acabaron tres veces en el salón de los tronos antes de encontrar a Bessie. Esta estaba en una especie de acuario sin cristales, en el cual el agua se mantenía flotando en vertical. No tardaron mucho en sacar al ofiotauro en una esfera de agua y aire para sostener todo el peso de la criatura, que, por cierto, había engordado desde la última vez que Percy vio a su amigo. Sí, Bessie era un macho y eso solo confundió más a Dante y Jason. En lo que si tardaron fue en darse cuenta de que era imposible beber de un muro vertical mágico de agua sin parecer un completo imbécil.

Reyna conversaba con Piper sobre la situación en Nueva Roma y sobre la inauguración del nuevo coliseo benéfico, mientras, Frank iba un poco más adelante, convertido en águila real. Los tres juntos se habían dedicado a buscar monstruos, ninfas, espíritus o lo que fuese en aquel paraíso abandonado, pero no habían conseguido nada. Sin embargo sí habían encontrado la despensa de los dioses y decidieron coger néctar y ambrosía para llevarla a los campamentos. Frank, que se encontraba en lo más alto, bajo rápidamente en un arriesgado picado y se transformó en el último momento antes de tocar suelo; una envidiable demostración de habilidad ante la cual abrían aplaudido, y de buena gana, de no ser por su mirada. Una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Annabeth explicaba animosamente a Hazel la historia de cada templo, fuente o palacio del Olimpo. Su mirada reflejaba pasión y orgullo. Una pasión que no pensaba utilizar en ayudar al pobre Nico a cargar con todos los utensilios encontrados, entre los que había armas, artilugios de Hefesto, pócimas, libros y una impresionante colección de matrioscas de «suma importancia» a las que Ares era aparentemente aficionado.

La rubia se detuvo de espaldas a un magnífico templo de estilo romano, que combinaba mármol con materiales modernos como el vidrio. Rezumaba tanto orgullo que podrías untarlo en una tostada y comértelo con mermelada.

—Este es el templo de Atenea, yo misma lo diseñé, cada pequeño detalle fue fruto de mi esfuerzo. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo. Según mi madre aguantará en pie eones y será gloria inmortal para los dioses. El vidrio es en realidad una variante del cristal de roca, fundido y manufacturado por Hefesto para...

—Annabeth, no es por fastidiar—dijo Hazel con cierta mueca de incomodidad por lo que iba a decir—, pero...

—¿Sí, Hazel?

—Creo que tu madre se equivocó.

Annabeth frunció tanto el ceño que, de haberlo hecho más fuerte, podría partir paredes con él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, pues es que se está derrumbando.

La consternación cruzó su rostro y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que Nico llegaba con la carreta de cachivaches divinos. El templo se estaba cayendo.

Si ese trío ya parecía imbécil bebiendo de un muro de agua, ahora lo habían confirmado de forma categórica. Eran imbéciles. Aunque, en el fondo, las intenciones eran buenas y el pasado había demostrado que el método era funcional. Pero seguía sin ser buena idea.

El único de los tres que no la secundó era Dante. Al más joven no le convencía el hecho de que pudieses llamar seguro a «sentarte en el trono de tu padre todopoderoso, sumamente peligroso y vengativo con una eternidad por delante y mucho tiempo libre»

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada—declaró Percy—, yo ya lo hice para llamar la atención de mi padre y funcionó, así tal vez vengan y nos expliquen qué es lo que está pasando.

—Sigue sin parecerme seguro

En el trono de al lado, Jason se acomodaba como si pudiese acostumbrarse al papel de rey de los dioses.

—Además, Dante ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué se caiga el Olimpo?

Con estas palabras, un crujido, lento y terrible cruzó la habitación. El techo empezó a agrietarse. El crujido se detuvo un único instante, como el extraño silencio del aire ionizado antes de un rayo y en el tiempo en que respiras tres veces los otros dos grupos restantes entraron en la habitación.

Reyna alzó la voz y rompió el silencio.

—¡Rápido hay que salir de aquí! ¡Todo se está derrumbando!

En el mismo momento en que su voz se apagó, las grietas del techo emitieron un suave chasquido y todo se cayó. El techo se desprendió en cascotes, el polvo cubrió la atmósfera y las columnas se partían como simples ramitas en una tormenta. En ese momento todos echaron a correr.

Nico agarró con fuerza el carro con las reliquias, tiró del brazo de Annabeth y se hundió en las sombras; Frank se convirtió en águila y salió de allí, esquivando los fragmentos del palacio con complejas acrobacias en el aire; Jason creó un orbe de viento a su alrededor, con el cual apartaba las piedras desprendidas; Hazel las apartaba con su poder sobre ellas, pues estas eran de mármol; Piper logró correr a tiempo para salvarse, ya que estaba cerca de la salida donde la esperaba Reyna, protegida por su capa bendecida con la égida. Percy y Dante estaban al fondo y ninguno de los dos podía huir a tiempo, así que Percy lanzó la esfera de agua con Bessie al exterior y se protegió a sí mismo y al más joven con una capa de agua. En el instante en que un gran cascote estaba a punto de aplastarlos, Percy sintió un terrible mareo; las formas y colores se fundieron a su alrededor y al instante siguiente todo se estabilizó.

Cuando recuperó la visión, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el exterior, en brazos de Dante, que después de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, se desmayó murmurando cosas en sueños.

Percy se cargó el chaval al hombro y se reunió con los demás, luego volvieron a casa.

Una vez en el campamento solo le contaron a Quirón lo sucedido, sino lo más probable era que todo se saliese de control.

Si los dioses ya no tenían Olimpo ya no tenían una sede de poder y se volvían por tanto muy vulnerables. Esa misma noche se decidió que llevarían a cabo pronto una nueva reunión, tenían que encontrar a los dioses costase lo que costase.

Esa noche todos durmieron, había sido un día largo y todos estaban agotados. Cada uno descansaba en su propia cama en su propia cabaña. Todos menos dos de los campistas.

Dante descansaba en una camilla de la enfermería y a su lado dormitaba Austin, que en la vigilancia de su paciente, quedo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro lado del campamento el único hijo de Poseidón se rebullía entre sus sabanas. En sus sueños no podía evitar recordar aquella mañana ni a su más reciente amigo y salvador. Percy no podía evitar tener pesadillas con aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos dorados.

 **Bueno, ya se ha acabado, espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis alguna duda, queréis dejar un comentario o dar alguna sugerencia dejad una review.**


	6. Messor

**Se que en su momento dije que publicaría periódicamente... Pero juro que puedo explicar este retraso de nueve meses. Lo primero de todo, las clases, este año me han absorbido, lo cual ha compensado con unas notazas XP. Segundo, el ordenador se me jodió y no tuve que estar con el móvil. Tercero, una crisis creativa.**

 **Pero para tratar de compensar todo esto, he dado un lavado de cara a todo lo anterior a este capítulo y cambiado un par de detallitos. Así que, si llegasteis hasta este punto el verano pasado, os sugiero que os lo leáis otra vez.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

El cielo ese día era claro, limpio y puro; como una gran sabana azul cubriendo toda la superficie de la Tierra. Ni una sola nube sobrevolaba aquellos cielos impolutos y una suave y cálida brisa recorría todos los rincones del campamento, colándose por puertas y ventanas, removiendo el polvo de los más oscuros rincones.

Percy se encontraba levantado, duchado y vestido desde hacía ya rato cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cabaña. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Fuera, esperándole, estaba Annabeth.

La chica tenía su larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta que le caía sobre el hombro y colgaba sobre la camiseta naranja del campamento. De su cintura pendían la espada de hueso de drakon y la gorra mágica de los Lakers que había recuperado su poder después de la guerra; a su espalda, llevaba una mochila azul.

En cuanto Percy vio a su novia él también cogió su mochila recién preparada de encima de la cama y, después de besarse como si esa pudiese ser la última vez, salieron juntos hacia la Casa Grande.

Annabeth se notaba inquieta, casi asustada; sus preciosos ojos de tormenta estaban rodeados de ojeras. Posiblemente como los suyos propios pensaba Percy. Él apenas dormía y cuando lo hacia su mente se poblaba de pesadillas. Desde que volvieron del Olimpo sus pesadillas eran peores que nunca, se le aparecían en sueños todas las causas de su dolor. Todo lo que le había hecho daño alguna vez se le aparecía cada noche; sus días en el Tártaro, Annabeth sujetando el cielo, los abusos de Gabe, el sacrificio de Luke, él mismo ahogándose, cada semidiós muerto por su culpa, la muerte Zoë, la de Damasen, la de Bob. Pero lo peor eran los sueños de lo que aún estaba por venir, el cielo cayéndose, la tierra temblando, monstruos terribles surgiendo del abismo, su propia muerte, la de todos los que conocía, risas profundas como el firmamento y, en un trono negro, brillantes ojos dorados. Muchas noches se despertaba y lloraba hasta que no podía más, gritaba y clamaba a voces que qué había hecho él para merecer aquello, golpeaba el suelo con los puños hasta que le sangraban y se le llenaba la garganta de dolor. Cada noche el mar se enfurecía y las criaturas del mar amanecían varadas, agitándose con desesperación. Había noches en las que Percy deseaba la muerte.

—Perdona ¿Qué has dicho?

Annabeth lo miró extrañada con una ceja arqueada sobre el ojo derecho

—No he dicho nada Percy

—¿Seguro? Serán imaginaciones mías

Siguieron caminando, Percy juraría que había oído algo, como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído en un idioma extranjero.

La Casa Grande resaltaba con su radiante color blanco contra el cielo azul; en el porche Quirón estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas y mientras tomaba un café con la consigna «Convención de ponis marchosos de Minneapolis 2015» parecía mantener una acalorada conversación con la figura oscura del hijo de Hades.

Nico vestía con una chaqueta de aviador semejante a la que perdió durante la guerra contra Gaia, solo que esta era por fin de su talla y por tanto ya no parecía que fuese un niño jugando a ser mayor con la ropa de su padre. Del cinturón del chico colgaba su espada de hierro estigio y una cajita de color verde claro con chicles como los que Will le daba cuando le consumían las sombras. Desde el final de la guerra el hijo de Hades había ganado peso, su cuerpo ahora era más musculoso y menos esquelético, había crecido un par de centímetros y sonreía más de lo que había sonreído en los ultimos años. Todo gracias a la «terapia intensiva» de Will sobre el menor.

En cuanto Percy y Annabeth llegaron a la Casa Grande Nico cogió su propia mochila del respaldo de la silla y se les acercó con el ceño casi fruncido, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la inexpresividad de Nico, ya era un signo de que Quirón no había aceptado su propuesta

—Te dije que no lo aceptaría. No puedes ir tú solo al inframundo.

—Percy, llevo toda la vida...

Esta vez la respuesta vino de la chica rubia

—Ya lo sabemos, Nico, pero si tu padre también ha desaparecido el inframundo será un completo caos. Necesitarás ayuda.

La mirada de Nico fue pasando de uno a otro alternativamente y al final, dándose por vencido, emprendió el camino a la salida del campamento con un suspiro. Annabeth y Percy siguieron al menor a través de la colina mestiza, rumbo al inframundo.

* * *

La luz se filtraba por las ventanas como suaves cascadas de sol y daba lugar a formas extrañas al pasar por las cortinas y, cruzar las ventanas, espantaba las sempiternas sombras de la cabaña y las hacia retirarse a la oscuridad de la que provenían. A lo largo de la cabaña se escuchaba, amortiguado por las gruesas paredes piedra negra, el repiqueteo del agua cayendo y el murmullo de una canción.

En las duchas de la cabaña de Hades Dante trataba de imitar la canción que llevaba toda la mañana en su cabeza. Su voz grave tanteaba torpemente las notas más agudas de la canción, y trataba con mayor confianza las partes más bajas de la canción que oyó por primera vez la noche anterior.

—Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai...

El agua de la ducha dejó de caer y tras secarse, Dante salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura mientras seguía cantando y, de vez en cuando, en un ataque de espontaneidad, saltaba y agitaba los brazos como si tocase la guitarra eléctrica.

Mientras cantaba y seguía saltando se quitó la toalla y se vistió con la camiseta del campamento, unos calzoncillos que le prestó Percy en un inicio y que aún no le había devuelto y unos vaqueros rasgados, aunque Dante no acababa de verle el sentido a aquella extraña moda de llevar ropa rota. Cuando Dante por fin estuvo listo para salir otra voz invadió la habitación

—Vaya, parece que te gustó «Digimón» más de lo que esperaba. Te has aprendido la canción en japones y todo

Dante se dio la vuelta completamente enrojecido y con una sonrisa avergonzada en la cara para mirar a Austin apoyado en la puerta de la cabaña de Hades.

—Canto fatal ¿verdad?

El rubio alzó la mano enseñando los dedos índice y pulgar a punto de tocarse mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa

—Un poquito.

Mientras Dante se ponía sus deportivas el hijo de Apolo abría las ventanas para ventilar la habitación.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Pues hoy vamos a buscarte una espada y vamos a entrenar un rato. Me han dicho que eres bueno

El más joven de los dos se levantó y siguió al que, desde hace una semana, era su guía en el campamento y su mejor amigo.

Desde que se conocieron se llevaron bien, pero no fue hasta que los demás semidioses que conocía Dante se fueron que empezaron a pasar prácticamente todo el día los dos juntos.

Frank y Hazel volvieron a Nueva Roma junto a los demás romanos al día siguiente de la misión en el Olimpo con la intención de organizar una movilización masiva. El Campamento Mestizo también se había quedado casi vacío, varios equipos habían sido enviados a todos los rincones del país en busca de los dioses. Percy, Annabeth y Nico fueron los primeros en marcharse, después fueron Jason, Piper y Leo; poco a poco el campamento se había reducido a los miembros más indispensables para cuidar del campamento y sus miembros. Incluso Rachel había tratado de averiguar que ocurría con los dioses pero sus poderes no respondían y ninguna de las profecías de Ella parecía revelar nada. Caminaban con los ojos vendados.

El pelinegro giró la cabeza con repentinamente, con la cara ligeramente descompuesta hacia el mayor y murmuró con voz azarada con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo en lo que no se hubiera fijado antes

—Espera un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

Austin, se giró confundido hacia su compañero con las cejas fruncidas y le enfocó con sus ojos azules sin llegar a entenderle

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Antes, en la cabaña, cuando estaba vistiéndome ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en la puerta?

—Ah, eso —giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, mirando algo que le había llamado la atención en aquella dirección—. Tranquilo, cuando entré llevabas calzoncillos, aunque te quedan un poco grandes

—Es que son de Percy, a él le irán bien.

—Si tú lo dices

Continuaron caminando a través del campamento, en los campos de fresas apenas había un par de hijos de Deméter o de algún dios menor de la agricultura acompañados por algunas ninfas que les ayudaban animosas y un par de sátiros que tocaban sus flautas haciendo crecer las plantas y, de vez en cuando, atando el pie de algún incauto, haciendo que se tropezase y acabase con una planta de fresas en el pelo.

En el lago un par de campistas, posiblemente descendientes de algún dios marino, jugaban con unos hipocampos; mientras algún adolescente despistado trataba de seducir a una nereida en la playa.

A lo lejos se vislumbraba la zona de las cabañas con su hoguera siempre encendida y el campo de baloncesto en el cual se concentraba un grupo de semidioses que, aburridos, habían decidido empezar una pachanga. Entorno a los jugadores se había formado un grupo de unas veinte personas que, alentados por un hijo de Hermes, habían comenzado una ferviente disputa por ver quien apostaba más y quien metería la siguiente canasta.

Cuando los dos chicos pasaron por delante de la pista, un chico, hijo de Tyche, que iba con la camiseta completamente pegada al cuerpo a causa del sudor, tiró a canasta, el balón dio la vuelta al aro dos veces y, justo cuando parecía que fallaría, marcó un triple. Austin se fijó detenidamente en el tirador y tras meditar un segundo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguió explicándole a Dante las distintas armas que tenían en el campamento.

Aún estaba hablando de la diferencia entre el arco europeo con el arco inglés cuando llegaron a la casa de Ares, lugar donde se guardaban algunas de las armas del campamento. Enfrente del cobertizo de la armería una chica de unos catorce o quince años, con el pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos como el fuego se limpiaba las uñas utilizando la punta de una daga.

Externamente el cobertizo era del tamaño aproximado de tres vagones de camión puestos uno al lado de otro. Al igual que este había otros dos en el campamento cuya función principal era guardar las armas del campamento. Cada uno de los vagones se encontraba cerca de una de las cabañas relacionadas con las armas. Ese era el almacén de los Ares; los Atenea poseían otro, muy semejante al edificio de ladrillo rojo que tenían delante. El último lo poseían los hijos del dios de las forjas y allí se guardaban las reservas de fuego griego del campamento y muchas otras armas peligrosas como minas de proximidad o un conejo robótico gigante. Este último almacén era secreto para gran parte de los campistas y recibía el nombre de Bunker 9.

En cuanto Austin y Dante estuvieron frente de la chica esta apartó la atención de su arriesgada manicura y después de observarlos un instante les dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo esta observándoles detenidamente—, así que tú eres el nuevo hijo de Hades. Yo soy Stacy, hija de Enio. Un placer conocerte chaval.

La chica se acercó y cuando Dante estuvo a punto de darle la mano ella la ignoró, se aproximó y le golpeó con la mano en la espalda con tal fuerza que Dante, más alto que la chica, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo por el golpe. El chico, aún sorprendido por la fuerza desmesurada de la chica, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo intentando no enrojarse por la risita que, a duras penas, su amigo lograba contener y por la mirada divertida de la pelirroja.

— ¡Austin, deja de reírte!

—Pero no te pongas así canijo— dijo la chica con sorna—. Si solo ha sido una palmadita

— ¡Y tú no me llames canijo! ¡Soy más alto que tú!

La pelirroja le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y con unas llaves exageradamente grandes abrió la puerta de hierro del almacén con un ridículo ademán como si fuese un maestro de ceremonias presentando el siguiente gran número.

Austin se acercó con paso firme pero cuando fue a entrar se encontró con una daga en el cuello.

—Tú no puedes pasar rubiales, solo pasa el que necesita un arma.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, ahora ve a darte una vuelta o algo.

Austin se alejó con desgana de la cabaña de Ares murmurando enfurruñado algo que no sería apto para oídos inocentes.

Por dentro del edificio las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de armas y la habitación estaba cruzada de estanterías que rebosaban por el armamento allí almacenado a lo largo de los siglos. Había espadas cortas y largas, puñales y lanzas. Todo tipo de armas de fuego colgaban de las paredes, desde pistolas hasta un bazooka de fuego griego, pasando por un pato de goma con sombrerito de Copa y pajarita; Dante prefirió no saber qué hacía.

La hija de la diosa de la guerra cogió una espada de un solo filo, con la hoja ligeramente curvada como un gancho y se la dio a Dante, pero antes de que este pudiese hacer nada, se la arrebató y volvió a colocarla en la pared con aire pensativo.

Luego cogió una espada cuya hoja era más ancha en la zona de la punta, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para entregársela a Dante cambió de opinión y la devolvió a su lugar.

A lo largo de dos horas la chica cogió muchas armas y, de vez en cuando, Dante llegaba a probarlas al verse sorprendido por los golpes repentinos que le lanzaba Stacy.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dio a Dante una espada de bronce celestial, cuya hoja por un lado era convexa en los dos primeros tercios y cóncava en el último, mientras que en el otro filo era completamente cóncavo. El guardamanos era prácticamente inexistente y el mango solo era una parte más de la hoja que había sido doblada sobre sí misma y cubierta con cuero. El diseño era algo tosco pero se amoldó a la mano de Dante tan cómodamente que casi le dio miedo que Stacy también se la quitase. Pero Stacy no se le acercó, en su lugar se había alejado y tenía el brazo levantado con el pulgar hacia arriba, como si fuese una artista eligiendo desde que ángulo va a pintar su próximo cuadro.

—Creo que esta falcata ibérica te irá perfecta—dijo Stacy señalando la espada con un movimiento de la barbilla—, ahora vamos fuera, el rubiales debe estar aburrido de esperar.

Dante giró la espada en el aire, contemplándola desde distintos ángulos bajo la luz de los focos.

—¿Tiene nombre?—preguntó Dante sin dejar de mirar a la espada. Aunque, más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación categórica.

—Lo dudo—dijo Stacy encogiéndose de hombros—, la mayoría de espadas no tienen nombre, y si lo tienen, a veces quedan olvidados. Sobre todo con espadas tan antiguas como estas.

—Ahora lo tiene— pronunció de forma casi profética, metiendo la espada en su vaina y dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta—. _Messor_.

Fuera el Sol brillaba en el punto más alto y calentaba todo lo que tuviese debajo hasta el punto que podía resultar extenuante. Dante y Stacy encontraron a Austin bajo la sombra de un árbol, echándose la siesta tumbado sobre la hierba, con los brazos reposando bajo su cabeza y susurrando ligeramente en sueños.

Stacy se arrodilló a su lado y, con el máximo cuidado posible, puso sus labios casi rozando los oídos del rubio y gritó tan fuerte que Austin se levantó de golpe y con tal velocidad que le dio un cabezazo a Dante, que se había colocado al otro lado del hijo de Apolo.

Mientras, la chica se reía, disfrutando de la situación que había provocado, de los gemidos de dolor del hijo de Hades que se agarraba la nariz, posiblemente rota y del hijo de Apolo tratando de curarle con una de sus melodías curativas, la cual resultaba extrañamente similar a lo que sería un remix dubstep de la canción de Bob Esponja

* * *

Jason estaba sudando; jadeaba y se encontraba terriblemente cansado. Aun así no podía parar de correr por aquel pasillo, oscuro como una fosa abisal. Sus pasos se oían aumentados por el eco contra las paredes del túnel.

A su lado podía oír las voces de sus compañeros, ellos mantenían bien la marcha pero era él quien estaba herido. Una flecha le atravesaba el hombro de un lado al otro y tenía numerosos cortes en la destrozada camiseta morada.

Al fondo del túnel vieron una luz, si lograban alcanzarla estarían a salvo. No sabían que les perseguía, pero si sabían que no le gustaba la luz. Durante un tiempo lograron mantener a las criaturas alejadas con las linternas y el fuego de Leo, pero las bestias habían encontrado una solución a sus problemas cuando la primera flecha voló desde la oscuridad.

Poco a poco se iba acercando a la luz y el ruido de las criaturas al arrastrarse fue disminuyendo, pero eso solo intensificó la lluvia de flechas lanzadas por las criaturas, casi desesperadas.

Una de esas flechas hirió a Leo que profirió un quejido de dolor y lanzó una bola de fuego a la oscuridad para luego seguir corriendo.

Por fin, después de aquella desesperada carrera, llegaron a la luz. Se apartaron todo lo posible del túnel, preparándose para lo que fuese. Pasaron los minutos y nada salió del túnel excepto chirridos extraños y el sonido de las pesadas criaturas arrastrándose.

Cuando toda amenaza inmediata se hubo desvanecido, miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el claro de un bosque sumamente frondoso, en el cual, repartidos de forma casi azarosa, había numerosos muebles como una cama, varios sillones u una cocina completamente equipada y enchufada a ninguna parte.

El sonido del horno al pitar rompió el tenso silencio y casi de inmediato una mujer con delantal salió del bosque a toda prisa diciendo algo sobre unos brownies. En cuanto sacó la tanda de dulces del horno se fijó en los semidioses y, con la cara descompuesta, dejó caer los bizcochos y fue corriendo hacia los adolescentes.

—¿Mis niños pero que os ha pasado?—dijo entre lágrimas— ¿Estáis heridos?

La desconocida cogió a Jason justo en el momento en que perdió la consciencia. Lo último que vio el pontifex maximus fue la cara de preocupación de aquella mujer, llamando a Piper para que la ayudase.

* * *

Para Dante había sido un buen día, se lo había pasado en grande. Mientras se dirigía a su cabaña se frotó inconscientemente un punto del costado por debajo del brazo; lo hacía a menudo, era casi un tic.

Después de que Austin le curase la nariz, la hija de Enio se ofreció a ayudarles a practicar con la espada argumentando que, si Dante tenía que aprender a usar la espada, fuese de alguien que no fuese un petimetre como Austin. Dante no sabía que significaba petimetre, pero Austin pareció ofenderse.

La hija de Enio les dio una paliza a Austin y a él aun formando equipo. Su arma parecía cambiar de un momento a otro, de una espada a una lanza, y de esta a una alabarda. En apenas cinco minutos ya habían perdido miserablemente.

Luego, los dos muchachos comieron juntos después de pedirle a Quirón que Dante se trasladase a la mesa de Apolo debido a que se había quedado solo en su cabaña

Por último, acompañó a Austin en su turno en la clínica, sin embargo Austin acababa tremendamente agotado después de cada curación y Dante apenas podía ayudar en nada. Austin había explicado que lo suyo no era curar a la gente, pero lo dijo con cierta sonrisa irónica, como si fuese un chiste secreto.

Para finalizar el día, hicieron una sesión de series de televisión y películas, en la cual, Dante conoció el universo de star wars y las maravillas del poder de la fuerza. Al chico le encantó el personaje de Darth Vader; tan grande, majestuoso y malvado, pero, en el fondo, con un buen corazón.

Dante iba caminando hacia su cabaña, ya había anochecido y el cielo se había poblado de luces. Alzó la cabeza y contempló el firmamento repleto de incontables estrellas, brillantes y eternas joyas, cada una de ellas mil veces más hermosa que el sol y la luna. Las mismas estrellas que siempre habían brillado en el cielo y que brillarían, igual de magnificas y hermosas, por toda la eternidad.

Por un momento al chico le pareció ver algo, un movimiento, no sabía cómo describirlo, como una ligera agitación de la cúpula celeste, como si un trozo del firmamento se despegase de la bóveda celestial, dejando ver lo que hay detrás. Entonces le embargó un profundo e incontenible miedo que agitó todo su cuerpo como una ramita; y le poseyó la imperiosa necesidad de ocultarse, de meterse en lo más profundo de la Madre Tierra, de esconderse y llorar. Dante salió corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudo, entró en su cabaña y se escondió bajo la cama temblando. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus relucientes ojos dorados.

 **Hola, soy yo otra vez. Me gustaría recordaros que, para cualquier duda, idea (porque a mis betas no les apetece darme ninguna), comentario, corrección o lo que sea, podéis escribir una review y yo trataré de contestarla lo antes posible. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que también traté de publicar este capítulo lo antes posible y han pasado nueve meses, tal vez sería mejor que esperaseis sentados XP. Ahora en serio, trataré de ser más constante esta vez.**

 **Con mis mejores deseos, yo.**


	7. La Reina de los Titanes

**Si todo ha ido tal y como planeé este capítulo debería publicarse, aproximadamente, a finales de Julio o principios de Agosto. Si no es así, lo siento en el alma.**

 **En el capítulo anterior las cosas empezaron a torcerse y en este seguirán torciéndose, pero habrá algunas respuestas. Espero que os guste mucho.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul y las nubes que lo surcaban, como las perezosas y rechonchas ovejas blanquecinas de un inmenso rebaño celestial.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una figura ambarina que, rápida como el rayo, se subió a la cama en la que estaba tumbado y le aplastó la caja torácica con sus patas delanteras del tamaño de la cabeza del adolescente. La bestia le miró fijamente con sus ojos negros como el ónix y le mostró sus dientes blancos, capaces de sajarle la garganta sin dificultad, en una extraña mueca, casi parecida a una sonrisa.

Jason abrió los ojos con pánico e intentó apartar al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas pero la criatura le retuvo con una solo de sus patas con más fuerza que a la que Jason jamás habría podido aspirar. Abrió la boca para clamar por ayuda con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones pero, inesperadamente, se vio sumergido en un forzado beso francés con la criatura, la cual metió la lengua, grande y gruesa, hasta la garganta del rubio.

—Hipomenes— Llamó una voz dulce y amable— Deja en paz a nuestro invitado ¿No ves que no quiere mimos? Vete a jugar con Atalanta o algo.

El león dejó de chupar la cara de Jason y, con un gruñido que hizo temblar la caja torácica de Jason, se bajó de la cama y se acercó a una leona que estaba tumbada en un sofá cercano.

Jason se incorporó jadeando, con la cara llena de babas y con el pelo rubio completamente despeinado. Sin duda había sido el beso más salvaje que había tenido nunca, y él había tenido besos muy salvajes.

A su lado se había sentado una mujer con el pelo neg ro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes que, si bien parecían amables, escondían cierto brillo salvaje que mostraban que, si quería, aquella mujer podría poner a cualquier mortal e inmortal de rodillas, ya fuese por unos motivos o por otros.

La mujer aparentaba unos cuarenta años y tenía esa sonrisa amable y preocupada que solo tenían las madres, pero a Jason, de una forma extrañamente retorcida, aquella mujer le resultaba tan enloquecedoramente atractiva que con su sola cercanía, la mente de Jason se llenaba de pensamientos inadecuados y su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad.

Jason se había enfrentado a muchas criaturas capaces de enturbiar la mente de sus víctimas, pero nunca había sentido que sus deseos le invadiesen de tal forma. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba siendo hipnotizado como ocurrió con Medea, sino que era algo natural, algo propio, no le era infundido a la fuerza, él quería hacerlo. Mientras luchaba contra su deseo de abalanzarse encima de aquella mujer un pensamiento afloró entre tanta confusión. Las palabras salieron de sus labios ahogadas, casi como un gemido.

—Venus

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, alejándose del adolescente, se río con una carcajada dulce como la miel pero profunda como un rugido de león. Esto ayudó a Jason a despejarse. La mujer se limpió una lágrima por la risa y le dedicó aquella sonrisa maternal. Algo cambió en el ambiente y Jason volvió a ser capaz de pensar con claridad

—No hijo no. Tu amigo moreno también me confundió con mi hermana, los hombres mortales soléis hacerlo. Supongo que en parte es por ser quien soy. Los hombres tendéis a tener ciertas reacciones si no controlo mi poder— la mujer dirigió una sugerente mirada hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de Jason, el cual se puso rojo como un tomate. La causante de aquella reacción volvió a reírse con lágrimas en los ojos. —. Perdona hijo, no era mi intención incomodarte.

La mujer se levantó y se alejó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia unos setos en forma de arco que componían la salida de aquella extraña estancia de paredes hechas de frondosa vegetación. Antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada.

—Voy a ver qué tal están tus amigos, mientras te daré tiempo para que te alivies como consideres oportuno. Cuando hayas acabado ven. Intenta no manchar mucho.

La diosa le dirigió una sonrisita pícara, muy distinta a la mirada de madre que hasta entonces había reflejado. En ese mismo instante el hechizo que ya casi había desaparecido volvió a golpearle con tal fuerza que, cuando volvió a sus cabales, ya se había quitado la camiseta, tenía la mano en el cinturón y estaba a solas.

Jason se sentó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar. En su cabeza se agolpaban todos los mitos que conocía. Aquella mujer tenía dos leones ¿No había un mito sobre ella? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ya sabía el nombre de aquella mujer con una mirada maternal pero aquella aura enloquecedora. Ella era Cibeles, Rea, Ops, la madre de los dioses olímpicos, diosa de la fertilidad, reina de los titanes.

El hijo de Júpiter echó una mirada a su alrededor. A su alrededor todos los árboles estaban en flor o se encontraban llenos de frutos, los pájaros emitían hermosos cantos para encontrar pareja o llevaban comida a sus polluelos, incluso vio unas ardillas ocupadas haciendo más ardillitas. Todo aquel lugar estaba embargado en un frenesí reproductivo. Los únicos seres que parecían inmunes al embrujo eran los leones, que se tumbaban el uno al lado del otro.

Incluso él, que ya estaba fuera del extraño hechizo de la titánide, se encontraba envuelto por aquel aire que despertaba en él impulsos animales pero, por lo menos en este caso, perfectamente controlables.

El adolescente se levantó, respiró tres veces y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la reina de los titanes.

* * *

En el campamento el sol salía lentamente por el horizonte, reflejándose en las aguas con etéreos arreboles y dando lugar a criaturas fantásticas de luz, las cuales escapaban a la imaginación. Desde la cabaña de Apolo se oía el ligero y musical canto de los pájaros, que inundaba el lugar de una hermosa música que estremecía el corazón.

Austin salió de la cabaña antes que ninguno de sus hermanos. Llevaba el pelo peinado, se había echado colonia y puesto la ropa que mejor le quedaba. En su rostro moreno se reflejaba una brillante sonrisa de dientes blanco reluciente y sus ojos brillaban con una alegría incontenible. Tenía muchas cosas preparadas para aquel día. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y promesas; pero había convencido a Quirón. En la espalda llevaba una mochila con comida, dinero y algo de ropa; solo lo necesario para aquel fin de semana. En el pecho el corazón le revoloteaba como un pajarillo impaciente. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía ganar si su plan salía bien el chico iba silbando «Pequeña Serenata Nocturna», de Mozart; y lo hacía con tal maestría, sentimiento y dedicación que, si pasabas por su lado, te parecía oír a toda la orquesta entonándola a un solo son. Austin no se podía creer que todo fuese a ir tan bien, era como si la mismísima Tyche le hubiese bendecido.

Austin subió el primer peldaño del porche de la cabaña de Hades, que respondió a su peso con un suave y acogedor crujido. Pensaba en la sorpresa que supondría para Dante aquella excursión a la New York Cómic Con, una de las mayores convenciones de comics del país. Pensó en la cara que pondría el menor al ver, cara a cara, a los personajes que amaba y que él mismo le había enseñado, cada noche, en sus sesiones de cine con el menor. Pensó en como pasarían todo el día juntos y se lo pasarían bien los dos solos, sin que nada les interrumpiese.

Austin abrió la puerta de la cabaña de Hades empujándola con la punta de los dedos y esta cedió, dejando tras de sí un chirrido. La habitación estaba a oscuras y el aire estaba tan viciado que resultaba denso como la mantequilla. Austin buscó a Dante con la mirada, pero no le encontró. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. El rubio se acercó a la cama donde dormía comúnmente su amigo, pero esta se encontraba impoluta, como si nadie la hubiese usado aquella noche.

Austin se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió lentamente, azorado por el pensamiento de encontrarse a Dante duchándose, pero allí tampoco había nadie.

Mientras Austin echaba un último vistazo al baño oyó algo, un golpe seco seguido de un gemido agudo. El hijo de Apolo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el hijo de Hades saliendo de debajo de una de las camas y tocándose la cabeza con la mano mientras murmuraba confuso. Entonces el chico subió la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Austin. Al rubio le pareció ver algo, tal vez un destello dorado en los ojos del moreno. Se fijó de nuevo pero no vio nada. Tal vez había sido solo una ilusión, poco más que el reflejo de las luces de la habitación; sólo eso.

— ¿Qué hacías debajo de la cama?

El pelinegro se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa; la misma ropa con la que había salido de su cabaña la noche anterior, incluso aún tenía migas de palomitas por toda la camiseta. Al parecer ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse.

—Pues— empezó a contestar el menor de los dos —, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Dante, no es temprano, son las once de la mañana.

El menor abrió los ojos de golpe y sin mediar palabra fue al armario, sacó ropa limpia, se metió en el baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Austin aún seguía en el baño, a su lado, detuvo sus manos a medio camino de bajarse los pantalones.

—Austin —dijo el chico con una mirada completamente sería, dirigida a los ojos del rubio—, si quieres que nos duchemos los dos juntos a mí no me importa, pero si no es así, no entiendo porque sigues ahí, plantado como un pasmarote.

El hijo de Apolo empezó a notar la sangre subiéndole por las mejillas y, murmurando sobre que iría a preparar un par de cosas, salió del baño. Estaba sumamente avergonzado y rojo como un tomate maduro. En cuanto se cerró la puerta empezó a sonar el repiqueteo del agua y Austin se puso a hacer el equipaje para el viaje que tenía planeado hacer guardando la poca ropa que tenía el chico. Si quería que su plan saliese bien, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Annabeth odiaba los viajes sombra, siempre los había odiado y siempre lo haría. Sentir el frío y la oscuridad a su alrededor, penetrando todo su ser; oír las voces ocultas en el interior de las sombras, susurrándole palabras de desaliento. Todo aquello le recordaba extrañamente a cuando se hundió en las aguas del Cócito, y ese era un momento que Annabeth prefería no recordar. La rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su campamento base. Se acercó a la hoguera que Percy estaba alimentando, añadiéndole un nuevo tronco. En el inframundo siempre había luz, pero el frío se colaba en los huesos y se clavaba en la carne, como insidiosas esquirlas de hielo; el único que no parecía afectado por la gelidez del Erebo era Nico.

Por todo el salón del trono empezaron a resonar, rápidos y rítmicos, unos pasos. Del pasillo a la izquierda del trono salió, envuelto en una toga negra, tejida con las almas de los condenados; su oscuro anfitrión.

El dios era alto y hermoso, más que ninguno que ellos hubiesen visto, más que el mismísimo Cupido; pero su belleza era distinta, era algo inalcanzable, más allá de lo humanamente posible, puramente divino. El dios no era guapo, no era atractivo; era majestuoso, era hermoso. Su piel de ébano era más fina que la más fina seda; su cuerpo era esbelto, grácil y apolíneo; de su espalda surgían dos grandes alas negras como una oscura pesadilla; su largo pelo oscuro caía por su espalda como una cascada de azabaches; y sus ojos, del color de la dulce miel, robaban el aliento en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Tánatos se acercó al trono de mármol negro y se sentó en el suelo, a los pies del trono de su señor.

Percy no había visto a Tánatos desde el año pasado y hubiera preferido no volver a verle. La presencia del dios le daba escalofríos y le recordaba cada persona que la oscura deidad le había arrebatado. El dios habló con voz profunda y Percy recordó cuando conoció al dios y este les recordó las consecuencias de su libertad, que tendría que cumplir con su terrible deber, sin ignorar ningún alma. Y no las ignoraba.

—Aún no les habéis encontrado ¿Me equivoco? — nadie negó la afirmación del oscuro ser y este suspiró.

La Muerte dijo "les", pero solo le preocupaba su señor, las cosas estaban muy agitadas desde que los dioses desaparecieron y Tánatos no podía controlar a todos los muertos él solo.

—Les diré a las Fatalidades que continúen sustituyéndome— el dios se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano, molesto por la situación—. No les hará ninguna gracia, no están acostumbradas a la piedad.

Nico, desde su lugar en el improvisado campamento base que habían montado en el salón del trono, mostró un gesto de desagrado. Él ya conocía a las Keres, las diosas de la muerte violenta. Estas generalmente solo salían a la Tierra cuando alguien moría de forma cruel, pero ahora volaban arrastrando a las almas de los muertos hasta el inframundo fuese cual fuese su condición; lo más amable que se podía decir de las sangrientas divinidades es que eran, como mínimo, desagradables.

— ¿Ha averiguado usted algo señor? — preguntó Annabeth con toda la educación posible

—No, joven, he preguntado a mi hermano, que cada noche visita a todos los mortales —dijo el dios con la mirada perdida en el techo del palacio —, he enviado en su busca a cada sombra a mi disposición, he cobrado favores hechos en tiempos pasados; pero nada parece dar resultado.

Dicho esto el dios se levantó pesadamente y, murmurando algo en voz baja, se dirigió hacia la salida del salón del trono. Justo antes de que pisase el umbral se detuvo en seco, levantó la mano derecha y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, en el salón apareció una mesa con diversos alimento y víveres de diversa índole.

—Podéis coger lo que queráis— dijo el dios tranquilizador—. Ninguno de los alimentos proviene directamente del inframundo, los he comprado en el restaurante de comida rápida del centro mientras hacía una visita. Cuando los comáis seréis tan libres de iros como libres erais antes de llegar aquí, pero tal vez vuestra capacidad de asimilar los alimentos no sea la misma— el dios continuó su marcha, pero se volvió parar en seco para luego añadir—. Y tened cuidado con el curry, es especialmente picante.

Los tres adolescentes se sentaron a la mesa y, después de hacer los correspondientes sacrificios a los dioses ausentes y al propio Tánatos, empezaron a comer. Nico se comía lentamente su hamburguesa, sin prisa, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para degustarla; Percy, en cambio, comía con velocidad todo aquello que se le ponía delante, apenas había acabado con una cosa ya estaba introduciendo otra en la boca, lo cual ocasionó que al final probase accidentalmente el curry que el dios había mencionado e hizo al mestizo suplicar por agua como nunca un hijo del dios del mar había hecho antes.

Después de comer, los mestizos cogieron sus respectivos sacos de dormir y se introdujeron en ellos, fingiendo que dormían, suspendiéndose en un estado de vigilia que les permitía descansar la mente sin llegar a dormirse, manteniéndose alerta contra cualquier peligro que pudiese atacarles. Esa sería la razón que aportarían si alguien les peeguntase. Sin embargo los tres sabían que en verdad eran incapaces de dormir, por lo menos dormir sin tener pesadillas de lo que cada uno de ellos vio en el Tártaro, pues ellos tres eran los único mortales que habían escapado del Foso.

En sus mentes repasaron lo que habían averiguado desde que llegaron hace una semana. Los dioses no habían desaparecido, al menos no todos, unos cuantos seguían en su puesto, encargándose de mantener el mundo en movimiento. Al parecer Tánatos era uno de ellos y ahora él era el encargado de manejar las almas de los muertos hasta que Hades volviese. Esto generaba un vacío de poder pues, si Tánatos ocupaba el lugar de Hades no se podía ocupar de su propia responsabilidad.

Más tarde nuestros héroes descubrieron que esto no funcionaba exactamente así. Tánatos era un dios antiguo y sumamente poderoso, él ya estaba vivo cuando el ojos de Urano se abrieron por primera vez entre las estrellas y era la encarnación de la propia muerte; llegados a un punto, los propios dioses rendirían cuentas ante él. Es por eso que Tánatos podía cumplir con la mayoría de sus tareas; él dirigía el inframundo y al mismo tiempo impedía que las almas escapasen y volviesen al mundo terrenal. Sin embargo el encargarse también de recoger las almas de los muertos le consumiría demasiado y empezaría a fallar en sus tareas. Así que pidió a las Keres, sus hermanas, que se encargasen de suplir ese aspecto de su trabajo.

Lo mismo ocurría, según les dijo la oscura divinidad, con otros dioses. Los dioses mayores eran los que habían desaparecido y allí donde su presencia hubiese dejado de notarse sus subalternos les sustituían lo mejor que podían. Eos guiaba el carro del Sol ahora que no estaba Apolo; los volcanes que se apagaron por la desaparición de Hefesto, eran de nuevo avivados por los cíclopes primigenios; los mares, abandonados por Poseidón, ahora eran dirigidos por Taumante como ya hizo siglos atrás; y así ocurría con todos los dioses.

Los pocos dioses que quedaban, a duras penas habían logrado formar un consejo para mantener el correcto giro del mundo.

Los principales dioses habían desaparecido y nadie sabía cómo ni por qué. El más pequeño desequilibrio, en el instante actual, podría acabar en un completo caos.

Trataron de reunirse en el Olimpo, pero lo encontraron en ruinas y vacío, por no decir que no lo encontraron. Tampoco estaban allí los tronos de poder. Los olímpicos ahora eran más vulnerables que nunca, estuviesen donde estuviesen, no eran mucho más poderosos que cualquier otro dios.

Los dioses sustitutos también crearon un equipo de búsqueda. En un principio los cuatro vientos fueron los primeros en los que se pensó para el trabajo, pero una vez emprendieron la búsqueda también estos desaparecieron, dejando a Eolo y a los vientos menores al cargo del ancho cielo.

Tras el extraño incidente fueron los mil hijos de Hipnos, gracias a la ayuda de Tánatos convenciendo a su hermano, los elegidos para emprender la búsqueda; estos eran muchos y se colaban en los más oscuros rincones y penetraban en la mente de los humanos. Sí alguien era capaz de seguir el rastro de los dioses, esos eran los Oniros.

Rememorando todas estas cosas en sus mentes, los semidioses acabaron por caer rendidos por el agotamiento, sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. Por suerte para ellos, los dioses encargados de hacerles soñar estaban demasiado ocupados buscando y apenas pasaron por sus mentes, aisladas de las del resto de la humanidad por todo un mundo de distancia. Era lo mínimo que se merecían, una noche de descanso, un momento de paz

En la superficie el sol ya se había puesto, y en el campamento, todos dormían. Nada parecía poder alterar la paz imperturbable de la noche estrellada; el viento silbaba, suave, entre las copas de los árboles y mecía con delicadeza sus ramas.

Lejos de allí, Austin y Dante dormían a pierna suelta, el uno junto al otro, después de un largo día en la convención de comics. Austin se estremeció entre sueños y se giró en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dante, el cual roncaba suavemente tendido bocarriba, perdido en sus propios sueños. En mitad de la noche, Dante pronuncia una sola palabra, pero esta queda ahogada por el ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia al pasar; nadie la oye ni la oirá jamás; aunque en realidad no importa, al fin y al cabo todos hablamos en sueños.

Aún más lejos, Jason se preparaba para reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros después del extraño encuentro con Rea, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Sobre él, el claro cielo azul; bajo él, la tierra; y en sus manos tan solo una espada para enfrentarse a cualquiera que fuese el peligro que aguardase. Cerrando los ojos, Jason se adentró en la espesa vegetación.

 **¿Os ha gustado?¿Qué creéis que irá pasando?¿Alguna sugerencia? Si tenéis alguna duda, habéis visto algún error garrafal, me he comido alguna palabra o si simplemente queréis comentar algo sobre la historia y dar vuestra opinión; podéis dar una review y yo os contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Madres

**Saludos, aquí os traigo este nuevo capítulo que tendría que haber sido publicado el 8 de agosto.**

 **En capítulos anteriores Jason se había encontrado con Rea, Percy y los suyos hablaron con Tánatos y Austin y Dante fueron a la comic con. En este capítulo aparecerá un personaje que tal vez reconozcáis de los libros.**

El sol se perfilaba, pacífico, entre los árboles. La luz, a través de las hojas, dibujaba claroscuros en el suelo del jardín, dando lugar a criaturas de destellos y sombras que se desplazaban al ritmo del vaivén del viento.

El cielo apenas se veía a causa de las ramas que se entrelazaban sobre el claro, formando la cúpula de aquella catedral vegetal. Los gruesos troncos de los árboles eran las columnas de mármol travertino. Las ramas eran los arcos, que se cruzaban como en las bóvedas de crucería. Las hojas formaban vidrieras de color de las esmeraldas. Las enredaderas, hiedras y madreselvas delimitaban aquellos muros imaginarios que, de haber sido de piedra y no de pensamiento, se habrían alzado y rozado el firmamento.

Allí donde debería encontrarse el altar mayor, rodeado de columnas salomónicas, lienzos pintados al óleo con la imagen de la vírgen y figuras de santos decoradas en pan de oro; había una mesa de picnic cubierta con un mantel blanco y rojo a cuadros, sin nada más alrededor que un par de bancos de madera.

En torno a la mesa, Piper y Leo hablaban alegremente con la titánide, la cual se encontraba unos metros más lejos, preparando algo en una cocina montada en mitad del claro. Las titánide hizo un movimiento de muñeca y una tortita voló desde la sartén que tenía en la mano hasta el plato de Leo con una voltereta. Piper comía una macedonia de frutas tropicales.

Jason entró por lo que, en aquel lugar, podría llegar considerarse el umbral de una puerta. Llevaba la espada desenvainada en la mano derecha y andaba sigilosamente. Entonces vio desayunar a sus compañeros y se relajó. No había ningún peligro inmediato. La reina de los titanes se dio la vuelta y puso en la mesa un plato con un brownie y una bola de helado, todo ello cubierto de chocolate fundido. Aquel era el dulce favorito de Jason.

—Puedes guardar esa espada—dijo la titánide mientras seguía cocinando de espaldas a Jason—. No pienso haceros daño. Ahora cómete el brownie o se enfriará y el helado se derretirá; y eso sería un verdadero desperdicio.

Jason hizo caso a la titánide y se sentó a la mesa, saludando a sus amigos. Leo empezó a contarle lo que había pasado, pero con la boca llena de tortitas era difícil entenderle, así que fue Piper quien tuvo que intervenir.

—La señora Rea os ha curado a Leo y a ti, dice que no puede dejaros ir por ahí haciendo el loco con una flecha clavada en la espalda. Os llevó a cada uno a una habitación distinta y os curó las heridas. Le he intentado explicar nuestra situación, pero se ha negado hasta que estemos todos.

Hasta ese momento Jason no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se encontraba. Ya no tenía las heridas que le habían acompañado hasta llegar a aquel vergel. Leo también estaba completamente recuperado, sin señales de haber sido herido por una flecha. Sin embargo, Leo miraba de forma extraña a la titánide; Jason pensó que el hechizo de la titánide debió de afectar también al hijo de Hefesto. Piper, en cambio, no parecía afectada.

Mientras Jason seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, la titánide se sentó presidiendo la mesa, sobresaltándole. Rea les miró con sus ojos verdes como la menta y, cogiendo elegantemente una cucharada del helado de siete sabores que se había servido, habló con una voz dulce y cálida, capaz de derretir hasta los más fríos hielos del alma.

—Bueno, mis niños, decidme qué hacéis por aquí. Supongo que no habréis venido a hacerme una visita ¿Verdad? Ya nadie se preocupa de una anciana como yo.

De repente, a Jason aquella mujer dejó de resultarle atractiva. No quiero decir que ya no le pareciese guapa, era una mujer preciosa, pero dejó de sentir aquel salvaje impulsó que le embargó la primera vez que la vio. Ahora Rea ya no era la encarnación de la fertilidad, era la titánide de la maternidad. Y por ello Jason la vio, y a partir de aquel momento siempre la vería, como una madre; la madre que nunca tuvo.

A su alrededor las criaturas no sólo se reproducían; los pájaros no sólo cantaban canciones de cortejo a las hembras, también dedicaban nanas a sus polluelos; no todos los árboles estaban en flor, también estaban cargados de frutos y surgían nuevos brotes de la tierra; las ardillas no sólo hacían más ardillas, también arrullaban cariñosamente a sus crías. Rea no sólo era una mujer atractiva, también era una madre. La Madre.

Le contaron su historia a la reina de los titanes y está escuchó atenta sus problemas, se sorprendió cuando tenía que sorprenderse y ahogaba un grito en los momentos de tensión, guardaba silencio cuando debía. Era el público perfecto.

—Entonces — dijo Leo—, entramos en aquel túnel, allí empezaron a perseguirnos aquellas cosas y bueno, aquí estamos.

La divinidad se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa mientras les indicaba a los semidioses que se sentaran en uno de los sofás que había en el claro. Jason se sentó junto a Piper y Leo en un sillón que había al lado, con tan mala suerte que se pinchó con algo al sentarse. El hijo de Hefesto levantó la mano, era una tiara. En lugar de oro o plata estaba hecha de tierra fértil y en vez de diamantes o rubíes tenía engarzadas las estrellas del firmamento. Era el símbolo de poder sobre el Cielo y la Tierra, la Corona del Mundo. Leo la alzó sobre su cabeza y se la puso.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron. Si bien los ojos con los que veía ya lo estaban, no era lo mismo con los ojos de su mente, sus ojos verdaderos. Por un instante Leo vio la verdadera forma del mundo. Vio las profundidades del reino de Ponto y los rincones más oscuros del imperio de Erebo; contempló las entrañas de la Madre Tierra; fue testigo del movimiento del rostro dormido de Urano, grabado en las estrellas. Por un instante, Leo lo vio todo; y algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

—Oh vaya— se avergonzó Rea, arrancándole a Leo la joya—, así que estaba aquí. Perdonad el desorden, no esperaba visita y en tantos años de soledad me he vuelto descuidada.

A Leo le fue arrancada la visión cuando ya casi había comprendido lo que pasaba, pero se le escapó entre los dedos como la arena del desierto. No tuvo tiempo para replicar, todo lo que vio le abandonó, le fue arrebatado todo recuerdo de lo que había visto.

Rea colocó la corona en una vitrina de cristal y, de un armario contiguo, cogió un álbum de fotos. Se acercó a los semidioses y se sentó entre ellos.

— Se que tenéis que iros y tenéis una misión importante, y me temo que yo no puedo ayudaros. Sin embargo si puedo ofreceros un tiempo de descanso antes de continuar vuestra misión. Así que pensé que, como madre de los dioses, era mi deber avergonzarles ante sus hijos, así que — la titánide abrió el álbum, enseñando una foto de un Poseidón adolescente con una túnica, muy parecido a Percy, siendo atacado por una Hestia de doce años con una sartén.— he decidido enseñaros unas cuantas fotos suyas de cuando eran jóvenes.

La reina de los titanes les guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y pasó de página.

Austin se giró en la cama, dando la espalda a la ventana, tratando de esquivar los molestos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana y le daban en los párpados. Al girarse se topó con un obstáculo. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo Dante, antes tumbado de lado, se precipitaba del borde de la cama, a paso lento pero inexorable, a causa del choque.

Austin se quedó quieto un momento, esperando a que Dante se levantase, asustado o extrañado por su repentino despertar, pero este simplemente asomó la cabeza por el borde de la cama y la apoyó en el colchón, como un perrito mirándole fijamente.

—Buenos días.—Dijo el hijo de Apolo

—Buenos días— contestó Dante— Me has empujado tú ¿Verdad?

El chico fue a abrir la boca, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada a la habitación de una mujer. Tenía el pelo castaño con algunas vetas grises y sus ojos azules estaban cargados de la calidez y bondad que sólo una madre sabe transmitir.

—Chicos, hora de…— empezó a decir la mujer— Oh, vaya. Buenos días chicos, ya veo que estáis despiertos. Era para avisarnos de que ya está listo el desayuno.

Austin se dio la vuelta, mirando a la mujer que ya estaba saliendo.

—Ahora vamos, Señora Jackson.

Sally Jackson les había encontrado el día anterior al salir del trabajo, mientras trataban de espantar a un cachorro de perro del infierno, pequeño pero molesto, que les estaba causando problemas al salir de la Comic Con.

Ella de inmediato les reconoció como semidioses y decidió invitarles a quedarse aquella noche en su casa en caso de que no tuviesen aún alojamiento en la ciudad. De hecho, era algo que hacía con más frecuencia de la aparente. Sin Percy la casa se sentía muy vacía y a Paul no parecía importarle tener un par de imanes de monstruos en casa una vez al mes, siempre y cuando, no destrozasen la casa con sus poderes.

Dante y Austin se levantaron, hicieron la cama y fueron a desayunar. En el salón de la casa se encontraba Paul, el esposo de la Señora Jackson, bebiendo un café sentado a la mesa mientras leía el periódico. Saludó a los chicos y les señaló unos platos en la barra de la cocina. Huevos con bacon y tostadas, todo ello azul.

Austin se comía los huevos lentamente, extrañado por el hecho de que, incluso el interior de la yema, fuese azul. No sólo eso, también miraba fijamente a Dante, que devoraba la comida con fruición, parecía que ignorase que ese no era el color natural de los huevos fritos. Posiblemente fuese así.

Después de aquello la señora Jackson les dio unas toallas para que se duchasen. Austin miró a Dante desde su silla en el comedor.

—¿Te duchas tú primero o me ducho yo?

Dante se giró hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared, encima del ó los ojos como quien hace de cabeza un cálculo complejo o se encuentra en pleno momento de… obstrucción de las vías intestinales.

—Son las siete cuarenta y seis, la convención abre a las nueve en punto y tardaríamos unos cincuenta y cinco minutos en metro, doce más en autobús. En ducharnos y vestirnos los dos tardaríamos cuarenta y siete minutos. Es decir, llegamos con veintiocho minutos de retraso. Para entonces las colas serían demasiado largas y tardaríamos en entrar unos ochenta y tres minutos. Entonces serían las diez y cincuenta y uno; habríamos perdido ciento un minutos.

Austin tenía la boca abierta y se le hacían los ojos chiribitas. Tragó saliva, si él hubiese tenido que hacer todos esos cálculos, se dijo, en el improbable caso de que lo hubiese conseguido, habría tardado bastante más tiempo. Dante le sorprendía más a cada día que pasaba. Austin se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había entendido lo que el hijo de Hades acababa de decirle.

—¿Perdona? Estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio.

—El Señor Blofis se ha ofrecido a llevarnos— repitió Dante—. Eso nos da unos quince minutos más de tiempo, pero seguiríamos teniendo que esperar una hora y seis en la fila. Si queremos llegar a tiempo tendríamos que reducir tiempo un poco más.

Austin se dio cuenta, lenta y peligrosamente, de lo que quería decir el chico. Cuando habló lo hizo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te refieres a… ¿ducharnos juntos?

—Sí —asintió Dante—, bueno, en realidad no. Estaba pensando en construir una catapulta y lanzarnos desde la azotea. Pero ducharnos juntos también me suena bien. Menos peligroso

Austin empezó a morderse el labio ligeramente, la verdad es que no estaba seguro si prefería la ducha o la catapulta, aunque si su tren de pensamiento seguía recorriendo la misma vía, posiblemente se sintiese más inclinado por la segunda opción.

Miró desesperado a su alrededor. El señor Blofis se había ido a preparar unos papeles para su clase de aquel día y Sally estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos distraídamente mientras tarareaba no sé qué cancioncilla de un rayo de luz.

—Pues verás —comenzó a explicar Austin—, lo que pasa es que la gente no suele ducharse con otra gente— Dante le miraba con la expresividad de un ladrillo con parálisis facial—. Esto ocurre generalmente entre personas con una relación muy cercana. Entre padres e hijos, entre hermanos —Austin tomó aire un momento— y entre parejas.

Dante continuó con su elocuente mirada de ladrillo, pero sus ojos marrón rojizo ya no lucían completamente vacíos como antes. En ellos se había operado un cambio y ahora miraban un punto unos centímetros detrás de los ojos de Austin, casi parecía que viese el movimiento de los engranajes mentales del hijo de Apolo. A Austin le parecieron más dorados, menos marrón rojizo; del color del oro viejo.

—Pero Austin—enunció Dante sin apartar la mirada, casi como si fuese un hecho evidente—, nosotros somos pareja.

Austin se sonrojó como un tomate, de hecho, cualquier tomate que se preciase sentiría una sana envidia del color que habían tomado las mejillas del hijo de Apolo ¿Acaso estaba diciendo Dante que sentía algo por él? Cuando Austin estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para confesar sus sentimientos hacia el menor, este fue interrumpido.

—Eso es lo que significa pareja ¿No? Un conjunto de dos

A Austin se le cayó el alma a los pies. La recogió y se la colgó al hombro como un triste harapo.

—Sí Dante, pero no me refería a esa acepción de pareja. Me refería a dos personas que se quieren. Novios, a eso me refería. Si tú y yo...— Austin suspiró amargamente—. Tú ya me entiendes.

Dante asintió, pero siguió mirándole fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Pasaron unos minutos de ese sonoro silencio cuando uno espera que la otra persona responda y ninguno de los dos tiene nada que decir. Finalmente Austin se levantó y fue hacia el baño.

—¿Vienes o no? Tenemos prisa.

Dante se levantó y le siguió. Si uno miraba en cierto ángulo casi podría imaginarse ver cierto asomo de un brillo pícaro en los ojos dorados de Dante. Pura tontería.

Doce mil seiscientos cuarenta y siete, doce mil seiscientos cuarenta y ocho, doce mil seiscientos cuarenta y nueve. Annabeth llevaba muchos escalones contados, le dolían las piernas y tenía bastante sed.

La hija de Atenea se descolgó la mochila y sacó una cantimplora, la destapó y se la puso en los labios. Ni una gota

—Nico— dijo al chico que guiaba la expedición— ¿Estamos muy lejos de la superficie? Nos hemos quedado sin agua.

El hijo de Hades se dio la vuelta, apoyó una mano en la pared de la cueva y cerró lo ojos, sintiendo lo que la piedra tenía que decir. Le contó sobre el lento movimiento de las placas tectónicas y sobre sus incontables años de existencia, pero a Nico no le interesaba eso en absoluto y obligó a la piedra a decirle lo que quería.

—Estamos ya a unos veinte minutos de la salida. Y al parecer hay un río cerca, en dirección al Norte.

Siguieron caminando. Percy, que iba en el medio, se encontraba sumergido en su propia línea de pensamiento; aquel túnel le sonaba de algo y le provocaba una sudor frío en la espalda. Le daba la sensación de que el túnel les miraba, esperando pacientemente. Con la buena suerte que tengo, pensó Percy, seguramente sea así.

Annabeth y Nico sentían lo mismo, pero no lo comentaron por no estropear el ambiente aún más. No estaban para tirar cohetes. De Tánatos apenas habían conseguido más información de la que ya poseían y el propio dios tampoco parecía saber dónde estaban los olímpicos desaparecidos. A Nico se le habían acabado los chicles y sin ellos el viaje sombra era un peligro para su salud. Esperaban que los demás equipos hubiesen averiguado algo.

A Percy le cayó una gota de agua en la cabeza, luego otra y después otra más. El suelo se estaba volviendo húmedo debido a la proximidad al río. Casi podía notar su presencia, fluyendo a docenas de metros sobre su cabeza, como quien nota la vibración de un tren al pasar.

Al fondo del túnel empezaron a vislumbrar la luz del día y por fin empezaron a verse los unos a los otros. Tenían la ropa sucia, desgastada y sudada. Nico tenía la camiseta bastante rota, debido a los espíritus perdidos que se agarraban a su ropa de vez en cuando, intentando llamar su atención, suplicando por su ayuda. Annabeth y Percy estaban en mucho mejor estado que él, aunque claro, eso no era difícil, un gato apaleado también tendría mejor pinta.

Salieron a la luz, uno detrás de otro. Se encontraban en la ladera de una montaña, el claro por el que habían salido daba lugar a un sendero de tierra y a lo lejos se oía el sonido del agua al correr.

Percy fue el primero en ir hacia el río. En un momento dado se tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo. Examinó el terreno a su alrededor y encontró un bulto cubierto de tierra. Retiró el polvo, revelando el capitel de una columna, negro como un abismo.

Miraron a su alrededor, observaron la cima de la montaña y vieron ruinas de piedra negra, a lo lejos se divisaba una ciudad. Aún más lejos, entre unas colinas, discurría un río en forma d su vera crecía una pequeña ciudad.

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y confirmaron sus sospechas. Se encontraban en San Francisco, la ciudad del río era la Nueva Roma y aquel era el Monte Talmapais. Aquellas ruinas en lo alto eran Othrys, el palacio de los titanes, hogar del Trono Negro.

Los semidioses decidieron subir. No querían, sus piernas les decían que no era una buena idea, una voz tras sus ojos les sugería que bajasen a Nueva Roma. A Annabeth le entraron ganas de visitar a su padre. Pero aun así subieron, paso a paso, la montaña de los titanes.

Eran tiempos extraños y querían asegurarse de que todo siguiese como debería, destruido y cogiendo polvo y mugre por toda la eternidad.

En su ascenso iban encontrando cada vez más sillares y columnas del hermoso y terrible mármol negro, hecho de sombras y miedo. La Niebla se desplegaba y retorcía a su alrededor, formando los rostros de los Horrores, mirándoles con los ojos de las Pesadillas, sonriéndoles con los afilados dientes caníbales de la Ira y susurrándoles en los oídos, con la dulce voz de las Mentiras.

Llegaron a la cima, plagada de las negras columnas y estatuas de los titanes caídos. Recorrieron los restos de pasillos interminables y habitaciones infinitas. Finalmente llegaron a lo que era una habitación, con grandes antorchas tiradas por el suelo y en el centro, tallado en una sola pieza de obsidiana, el Trono de Othrys.

Era grande como para que en él se sentará un gigante y tan negro que parecía un agujero en el tejido del mundo. A su alrededor todas las cosas parecían meras sombra, como si se sintieran menos reales, como si no tuviesen existencia en comparación. El trono estaba partido de un lado a otro, completamente agrietado, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a caer a cachos y se mantuviese en equilibrio por el mero deseo que tienen todas las cosas de seguir existiendo.

Todo el palacio estaba en silencio. Pero no era ese vulgar silencio originado por la ausencia de sonidos alrededor. Era un silencio orgánico que contenía la respiración, un silencio originado por la ausencia deliberada de un sonido en concreto. En Othrys no se oía ningún grito

Percy sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como si una montaña se hubiese derribado contra su nuca. Se dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue a sus amigos apasionados por las manos de un gigante con ojos hechos de piedra.

Jason, Piper y Leo se encontraban de pie, en mitad de la arboleda de Rea. La titánide estaba delante suya, con una cesta de picnic llena hasta los topes de dulces, tarrinas de mermelada y comida casera. También había unas cuantas fotos en blanco y negro. Las originales eran en color, pero la impresora se había quedado sin tinta.

Rea les entregó la cesta y les dio un par de besos a cada uno.

—Siento no haber podido ayudaros más— dijo la reina, que ahora se había vestido más elegantemente y llevaba puesta la corona. Las despedidas deben hacerse como es debido, no sea que fuesen para siempre, había dicho.—. Me habría encantado daros objetos mágicos de increíble poder, pero sólo tengo esa cesta.

Los semidioses le agradecieron lo que ya había hecho, diciendo que pocos dioses habían sido tan generosos. Después se prepararon para partir, dirigiéndose al túnel por el que entraron

—¿Pero adónde vais?—exclamó Rea—No pensaréis volver a entrar ahí dentro ¿Verdad?

—¿Por dónde íbamos a ir si no?

La Reina de los Titanes sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Lo último que vieron los tres semidioses fue la sonrisa amable de la titánide. Después de aquello, todo fue luz.

Austin tragó saliva fuertemente, tenía la garganta seca; a lo largo del día ya lo había hecho unas trescientas veces, y no por tener la garganta seca. Sobre todo en la ducha. No le malinterpretéis, el era médico, conocía el cuerpo humano a la perfección y ya había visto a varias personas desnudas. Las cuestión es que Dante era su, digamos, punto débil.

Y tenerle al lado en una ducha individual fue una experiencia que le resultó sumamente incómoda. Concretamente, el punto en que Dante se agachó en plena ducha, para recoger la esponja que se le había caído a Austin entre los dos y quedó con el rostro a cierta altura un tanto inadecuada, fue un momento especialmente incómodo. Y lo que pasó después… Digamos que Austin prefería no hablar de ello, pero una pequeña parte de él no se arrepentía de nada.

También se pegó un buen susto en la ducha, cuando vio la cicatriz que Dante tenía bajo la axila izquierda. Estuvo examinándola y le pareció que pertenecía a una herida demasiado profunda para haber cicatrizado; haciendo cálculos se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Era una puñalada que habría atravesado el corazón. Dante debería estar muerto, pero ahí estaba, vivito y coleando. Después de comerse la cabeza durante toda la tarde, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse. Serían alucinaciones suyas.

El hijo de Apolo se tumbó junto a Dante en la que, normalmente, era la cama de Percy y cayó dormido al instante, había sido un día agotador. Había tenido que ir impidiendo que Dante acosase demasiado a los cosplayers o que romperse sin querer algo que luego tuviesen que pagar; ya había pasado un par de veces.

Por su parte, Dante ya estaba roncando a su lado, sumiéndose en las profundidades del océano del sueño. Se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Austin, este no se apartó

En sol se puso lentamente sobre el mundo y este se sumió en un profundo sueño. Las estrellas relucían en lo alto, como los brillantes ojos del cielo.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reconocéis al personaje de ojos pétreos?**

 **Si queréis dar vuestra opinión, sugerir ideas, preguntar dudas sobre la historia o los personajes o señalarme algún error que deba corregir dejad una review y os contestaré lo antes posible**

 **También me gustaría dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado comentarios. Es algo que os agradezco mucho y es un importante factor que me invita a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También quiero agradeceros a todos los lectores que habéis llegado hasta aquí, pues eso significa que os interesa la historia, y eso me alegra mucho.**

 **Nos leemos. :3**


	9. Desaparición

**Saludos mis muy amados lectores, me complace informaros de que hoy podréis disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo, en el cual las cosas dan un giro inesperado (o por lo menos espero que no os lo esperaseis, pero si os lo esperaseis yo esperaría que os lo esperaseis, lo cual no creo que os esperaseis; o sí).**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo**

El sol salía, iluminando la cumbre del Monte Talmapais y reflejándose en las gotas de rocío, dejadas por la niebla matutina. La luz iba filtrándose a través de la bruma característica de la Bahía de San Francisco; enfrentándose a la oscuridad y haciéndola retirase a los recónditos rincones de los que provenía.

El Campamento Júpiter se desperezó junto a la ciudad que lo rodeaba, lenta y poderosamente, semejante a un oso estirándose después del largo sueño de la hibernación.

Percy se despertó. Se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con todo en el peso de mundo justo detrás de la oreja, le hormigueaban los brazos y le pitaban los oídos. Al abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y borroso; incluso el simple movimiento de parpadear le provocaba un dolor terrible.

La vista empezó a clareársele y pudo distinguir ligeramente las formas a su alrededor. Se hallaba atado a una columna tan fría que se le entumecía todo el cuerpo y se le congelaba el alma. A su alrededor había más de aquellas columnas, negras como el vacío entre estrellas, desperdigadas por todo aquel claro.

Annabeth y Nico también estaban encadenados a las columnas. Ambos parecían seguir desmayados pero, para alivio de Percy, sanos y salvos.

Intentó liberarse y comprobó que estaba atado firmemente a la columna. Buscó a tientas en su bolsillo hasta encontrar a Anaklusmos. Sacó el boli y lo destapó torpemente. La espada se desplegó, sesgando el aire con un zumbido y rebanando las ataduras del hijo de Poseidón pero, con tal mala suerte, que le hizo un corte en el brazo. Empezó a sangrar y la sangre salpicó el suelo, con un lento y sonoro goteo.

La herida le escocía como ninguna otra que se hubiese hecho antes. Era un dolor ardiente y lacerante, como si se hubiese echado sal y limón en la herida y después hubiesen repetido el proceso mil veces. Una vez libre, se la examinó, apenas era un fino corte, poco más que un raspón, pero era peor que las aguas ardientes del Flegetonte. Percy sabía lo graves que podían ser las heridas causadas por armas de bronce celestial. Sin embargo, él tenía otras prioridades.

Se levantó pesadamente, con paso lento y torpe, debido a sus piernas dormidas y entumecidas. Casi se tropezó un par de veces, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Fue lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre, hasta la columna más cercana, en ella estaba atado Nico

Se agachó a su altura, le cogió de los hombros e intentó despertarle, pero sin más éxito que algunos gemidos somnolientos

— Nico— dijo Percy entre susurros, intentando no llamar la atención de su captor, estuviese donde estuviese— despierta

—Sí, Will, sigue así— murmuró Nico entre sueños; sueños que el hijo de Poseidón prefería no conocer.

Percy le sacudió un par de veces más y al final, este despertó. El hijo de Hades miró a los lados, desorientado por un momento. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado y como fueron atrapados por sorpresa.

—¡Percy!¿Dónde está...— empezó a decir Nico, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que le tapó la boca a mitad de la oración

—No digas su nombre—advirtió el hijo de Poseidón—. Ya sabes lo que pasará si lo dices. Y no sé dónde está, no le he visto

Nico asintió lentamente, tras lo cual pudo hablar, ya sin una mano en la boca. Entre tanto, Percy procedió a cortar sus ataduras

—No tiene sentido que Él haya hecho esto, tendría que estar atrapado.

—Ya lo sé, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas en las que concentrarnos— dijo el mayor acabando de liberar al Rey de los Fantasmas—. Tú ayuda a Annabeth, yo voy a vigilar la zona.

Nico se levantó quitándose el polvo de la ropa con las manos y se dirigió hacia Annabeth con la espada, tan oscura que se confundía con las columnas, desenvainada.

Por otra parte, Percy se alejaba hacia el bosque a paso lento y precavido, tratando de no hacer ruido y evitando las hojas y palos repartidos por el suelo. Siguió un camino de tierra que se adentraba entre los árboles que crecían en lo que, en su momento, fue el jardín trasero del palacio. Había incontables estatuas de aquel terrorífico y hermoso mármol negro, las cuales representaban a toda suerte de divinidades antiguas y terribles titanes; Percy conocía a unas cuantos. Pudo distinguir la figura de Hiperión, sosteniendo una lanza de luz de Sol; a Ceo con su mirada prepotente y una armadura hecha de estrellas; incluso vio a Bob, enarbolando una lanza que parecía cortar el hilo entre la vida y la muerte. A Percy, aquella lanza le recordó vagamente a una escoba.

En el centro de los restos del jardín, entre esculturas agrietadas y columnas hechas pedazos; había una plataforma de un color tan blanco que le hacía daño a los ojos y le cegaba por el reflejo de la luz. El pedestal estaba intacto excepto por la marca dejada por las piernas de una persona arrodillada. Era el pedestal de la columna que separaba el Cielo y la Tierra, pero la columna en sí parecía no estar por ninguna parte.

—¿Ves pequeño mortal? —dijo una voz tan profunda que parecía provenir de la de la propia Tierra, la versión masculina de la voz de Gea— ¿Comprendes ahora a lo qué te enfrentas?

Percy se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y puso la espada por delante del pecho, luego dijo una sola palabra cargada de desprecio

—Atlas

El titán de la fuerza sonrió de forma prepotente y le miró fijamente con sus ojos de fría piedra. Atlas era alto como un árbol y musculoso como un toro bravo. Llevaba puesta una túnica griega, degastada y raída, a través de la cual se podían ver partes de su piel ligeramente broceada. En la mano tenía una gran lanza

—Volvemos a encontrarnos Perseus Jackson

Percy le respondió con un gruñido y una mirada cargada del más puro odio

—Tú mataste a Zöe

—¿Sólo eso? —dijo el titán— ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?¿Ni cómo me he liberado, ni por qué el Cielo no está aplastando la Tierra? Te imaginaba más listo Jackson

—¡Mataste a Zöe!

—Eso ya lo has dicho. Era una traidora, se lo merecía

Percy saltó hacia delante con un grito de furia y asestó un tajo que Atlas esquivó con facilidad

—Chaval, no estoy aquí para pelear, si quisiera tus amiguitos y tú ya estaríais muertos

Percy continuó tratando de herir al titán, pero este paraba los golpes con su lanza. Atlas no era el general de los titanes por nada. Continuaron luchando un buen rato, moviéndose por el jardín, destrozando a su paso todo lo que se encontraban. Un par de veces Atlas trató de golpear a Percy con la lanza, pero este era más pequeño y ágil que el titán. Entonces pisaron el agua de un estanque.

Hubo un estallido y el agua se enroscó en torno a las piernas del titán en forma de tentáculos y le arrojó a la fuente. Atlas intentó levantarse, pero el agua volvió a tirarle al suelo, envolviéndole más cada vez, hasta que solo quedó al descubierto su cara.

Percy se subió sobre el titán y se arrodilló sobre su pecho, apoyando la espada contra su cuello, grueso como el de un toro. En el agua se diluyeron un par de gotas de icor dorado.

—Ahora sí quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

Annabeth y Nico llegaron corriendo, atraídos por el ruido de la batalla, dispuestos a pelear, pero encontraron que no era necesario pues Atlas estaba atrapado.

—Cuanta arrogancia—dijo el titán con una sonrisa pérfida en el rostro—, y cuanta estupidez ¿No ves qué no quiero luchar? ¿No ves al enemigo cuando lo tienes delante de los ojos?

El semidiós miró fijamente al titán con los ojos llenos de la furia de una tormenta en el mar. En un momento dado los engranajes de su mente hicieron clic y todo el mecanismo de pensamientos y deducciones lógicas se puso en marcha. Saltó de golpe y fue corriendo hasta el centro del jardín, miró arriba y comprendió.

En lo alto del cielo, el sol brillaba y sus rayos en vano trataban de atravesar las espesas nubes de tormenta, las cuales se entrelazaban unas con otras, como los incontables brazos de los hecatónquiros, enroscándose en un torbellino que parecía absorber todo a su alrededor. En el ojo del huracán destellaban incontables relámpagos que hacían palidecer al sol. Era tan hermoso y terrorífico que estremecía el alma y helaba el corazón.

—¿Ya lo entiendes, semidiós? — dijo Atlas levantándose de la fuente, causando que cascadas de agua cayeran por todo su cuerpo

Percy ignoró al titán y se giró hacia sus compañeros. Los tres compartieron una mirada funesta y no necesitaron las palabras para entenderse. El pensamiento de que se aproximaba otra gran aventura les invadió. Se acercaba el inicio de una nueva era, el fin de la paz.

—Urano ha despertado

* * *

La luz se colaba por la ventana y, mientras continuaba su camino a lo largo de la habitación, se entretenía jugando entre las sábanas desordenadas, curioseando en el armario tras colarse a través de la cerradura y bailando alegremente sobre los cuerpos de los durmientes, tratando de hacerles despertar. Finalmente la luz cumplió su cometido y se coló a duras penas entre los parpados del hijo de Apolo, agitándole en el interior de su profundo sueño.

Austin se retorció entre sábanas, negándose a abandonar aquello que le alegraba el alma. Era un buen sueño, algo extraño en los semidioses, que generalmente se ven atormentados por las quimeras proféticas, carentes de sentido aparente, enviadas por los dioses. Por supuesto eso no significa que los semidioses no tuviesen sueños normales, pero Austin ya tenía dieciocho años y llevaba mucho tiempo siendo mestizo y había visto muchas cosas que le seguían atormentando en sueños aunque ya sólo existiesen en su mente. Por eso, cada vez que el hijo de Apolo tenía un buen sueño, se agarraba a él con todas sus fuerzas y se rehusaba a despertar. Tal vez, si hubiese abierto los ojos; quizás, si no hubiese vuelto a dormirse; podría haberse percatado del espacio vacío a su lado.

* * *

Mientras, en el campamento mestizo, todo estaba tranquilo como un velatorio, de hecho, era una comparación bastante acertada. El sol acababa de salir y brillaba en el horizonte, con destellos de oro y fuego; grande y magnífico. Era un sol distinto al de cada día; era más poderoso, más grande, más antiguo; bañado en la sangre derramada por la oscuridad al ser cortada por el filo de la luz. No era el sol amable que ilumina los geranios y los hace crecer; era el sol que arruina naciones enteras con su mera presencia, secando ríos, lagos y cosechas con la misma facilidad con que el papel mojado se seca… vaya, al sol.

En toda la pradera apenas se oía el ruido de los campistas levantándose y algún que otro graznido de las harpías que se dedicaban a preparar el desayuno. Invadía el campamento un silencio quedo, causado por la angustia de desconocer cual sería el peligro inminente. Todos los grupos de búsqueda habían regresado, todos menos dos. Ninguna expedición había recabado mucha información; nada más que susurros de cosas que ya suponían.

Rachel, Carlos y Ella habían tratado de descifrar juntos lo que estaba pasando y encontrar alguna profecía que hablase de aquello, pero, por mucho que buscase, no conseguían nada. El oráculo se negaba a manifestarse desde la ausencia de Apolo y los libros sibilinos, aún incompletos, no arrojaban ninguna luz sobre el tema. Todo eran sombras de dudas en el campamento.

Clarisse se había levantado temprano para encargarse de algunas tareas pendientes. Ella había sido de las primeras en volver de su misión y desde entonces se había dedicado a entrenar todas las mañanas contra los maniquíes y a luchar con algún monstruo que andase suelto por el bosque del campamento.

Con una mano la hija de Ares se quitó el sudor de la frente tras cargar todo el montón de peleles que había sacado del cobertizo para sustituir a los que se habían roto el día anterior. Miró a lo alto de la Colina Mestiza y vio como Peleo, el dragón guardián del campamento, se desenroscaba de su lugar en el Árbol de Thalia y se acercaba lentamente hacia la figura que se había acercado hasta allí.

La muchacha era baja y delgada, vestida con la camiseta del campamento pero teñida de un extraño color rojizo. En su mano llevaba un trozo de carne que arrojó al aire y que el dragón cogió al vuelo. La chica tenía el pelo rojo como la sangre y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que le caía por toda la espalda. Cogió otro trozo de carne y lo lanzó al cielo, entonces Peleo abrió las fauces y una lengua de fuego envolvió aquel manjar antes de que finalmente lo engullesen de un solo bocado. La joven se acercó al dragón y le acarició la cabeza antes de irse y, por un instante, a la hija de Ares le pareció que le sonreía.

Clarisse volvió a centrar toda su atención en colocar los muñecos en su sitio. Aquella chica era Stacy, la hija de la Destructora de Ciudades. La pelirroja no le había dado buena espina desde el primer momento, se parecía mucho a ella, lo que quería decir que era sumamente peligrosa. Un par de veces la había visto pelear y parecía un auténtico demonio, sin duda era digna hija de la diosa de la masacre.

Stacy había llegado en mitad del invierno, acompañada de su sátiro que casi parecía tener más miedo de ella que de los monstruos que les seguían. Su espada era capaz de transformarse en cualquier arma y ella era capaz de manejarla sin importar su forma.

La hija de Enio disfrutaba con la batalla y los gritos de terror de sus enemigos que, en última instancia, era cualquier persona sensible de ser apuñalada en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda. Tal vez por eso la cabaña de Enio se había construido tan deprisa, porque nadie quería arriesgarse a convertirse en el enemigo de «La Furia Pelirroja», como la habían llamado en el campamento, por mucho que está no resultase una compañía desagradable una vez no te desafiaba a un duelo a muerte.

Un psicólogo poco familiarizada con el contexto general de ser un mestizo diría que simplemente era una chica competitiva que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos con una espiral de violencia sin fin. La verdad es que, en esencia, era eso; eso, y que era una maldita psicópata.

En cielo hubo un destello, que descendió rápidamente y algo se estrelló en el campamento con una explosión de luz que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

Por un momento, Clarisse lo vio todo blanco. Poco a poco recuperó la visión y, con la espada en alto y medio tambaleándose, se acercó al punto donde el objeto había caído, sin sonido alguno y sin dejar ningún cráter.

Aún envueltos en aquella luz blanca y pura, que les rodeaba y acariciaba como serpientes de luz, había seres humanos. Algún que otro campista que también se había acercado a observar se llevó una decepción de que no fuesen alienígenas saliendo de un platillo volante.

Uno de los individuos sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando aclarar la vista y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? Mira que si...

— Parece que estamos en el campamento—dijo la mujer a su lado.

Leo abrió los ojos parpadeando unas veces y saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

—Bueno—dijo el hijo de Hefesto mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y frotándose las manos con satisfacción—, pues parece que estamos de vuelta. Tenemos tanto que contaros.

—Leo—dijo Piper mirando alrededor con un rictus de terror— ¿Dónde está Jason?

* * *

El sonido acompasado de los dedos al golpear le mesa invadía la habitación al compás de «Viva la vida» que sonaba en ese momento en la radio. Austin quitó las manos de la mesa, se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados a la espalda. No se oía nada más en la habitación que el sonido de los pasos en el suelo, de nuevo al compás de la música.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo rizado, despeinádolo de forma que cayese sobre sus ojos azules. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, pero no pudo estar quieto demasiado tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo.

Fue caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta del baño, donde entró para limpiarse el rostro de lágrimas, las cuales caían desde sus ojos enrojecidos y se deslizaban por su cara y caían al suelo.

Abrió la llave del grifo y se mojó la cara con las manos, el agua se le escurrió por el rostro y acabó empapando la camisa, haciendo invisibles las marcas de las lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió, revelando en rostro preocupado de la Sally Jackson.

—Austin, el taxi ya está abajo. Le he dicho que ahora bajas.

—Muchas gracias Señora Jackson—Austin dejando escapar otra lágrima que se escurrió por su mejilla—. Ahora cojo la maleta y bajo.

Sally se acercó, le secó la lágrima con el dedo y le abrazó, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de hijo de Apolo, debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Tranquilo Austin— dijo la mujer separándose y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho—. No pasa nada, seguro que está bien, es capaz de defenderse sólo. Además— añadió intentado mejorar el humor del chico—, lo más grave que le puede pasar es que se lleve un bofetón por no saber cómo funciona la diferencia entre baños para distinto sexo.

Austin soltó una risita y se despidió de la Señora Jackson dándole un beso en la mejilla; después cogió su mochila y la de Dante de la habitación y salió por la puerta.

Una vez en el taxi el hijo de Apolo le dio la dirección al conductor y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Aquella mañana se había despertado y el hijo de Hades no estaba a su lado; había supuesto que estaría desyunando o habría ido a ducharse, sin él para cierto desagrado de Austin, pero no estaba por ninguna parte y ni Sally ni Paul parecían haberle visto salir.

Fue ahí cuando Austin empezó a hiperventilar, salió corriendo y le buscó por toda la casa por si había dejado una nota o algo, incluso salió a la calle aún en pijama, si es que se podía llamar pijama a unos calzoncillos con una camiseta vieja.

Finalmente Sally y Paul lograron volver a meterle en casa y consiguieron que comiera algo y se vistiese antes de salir a buscar. Fueron a la comic con, a las estaciones de metro más cercanas y a los supermercados de zona; incluso pusieron una denuncia por su desaparición, pero no le encontraron por ninguna parte. Dante había desaparecido.

Austin empezó a tamborilear los dedos en el asiento del coche al ritmo de la canción de la radio, no sabía cuál era, pero parecía adaptarse perfectamente a sus sentimientos; unos sentimientos que ni él mismo entendía. Tristeza, desolación, furia e ira; pero sobre todo preocupación sincera. Tal vez tuviese miedo de admitirlo, pero Austin se había enamorado de Dante y estaba llorando por él. Se le calló una lágrima, que chocó sonoramente contra la tapicería del taxi. El conductor le pasó un paquete de pañuelos y con la mano libre le dio un golpecito en el hombro

—¿Qué te pasa chaval?— dijo el taxista sin apartar la mirada de la carretera—¿ Te encuentras bien?¿Le ha pasado algo a algún familiar o algo? Puedes contármelo si quieres; te sorprendería saber la increíble faceta como psicólogo que uno desarrolla mientras conduce taxis.

—Sí, me encuentro bien; y no le ha pasado nada a ningún familiar, es sólo que...—tragó saliva un momento y ahogó la voz.

—Por la cara que pones —Dijo el conductor antes de que Austin recuperase el aliento— cualquiera diría que te ha dejado la novia. Tú tranquilo, hay muchos peces en el mar, además, con esa pinta de surfista las chicas deben de andar loquitas por tus huesos

—Sí — Dijo el rubio con voz queda—, mi novia, o algo así.

El conductor continuó hablando sobre como él había roto muchos corazones en sus años mozos, pero Austin simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, ajeno a lo que ya era un monólogo por parte del taxista mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo caer las gotas de agua de aquella tormenta tan repentinamente desatada. Empezó a recordar cada momento que había pasado con Dante, desde el primer día hasta su última noche juntos, incluso cuando compartieron ducha, lo cual aún le aceleraba el pulso y le hacía sudar. Austin podría decir, con total seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarse, que quería a Dante; y ahora él había desaparecido.

El coche continuó circulando por la carretera hasta que llegaron a la Colina Mestiza. El rubio le dio el dinero debido al taxista, que se ofreció a acompañarle con un paraguas hasta donde tuviese que llegar, pero Austin rechazó la ayuda y salió del coche corriendo y sujetándose la mochila sobre la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia; en el pecho llevaba la mochila de Dante, que se mantenía seca a costa de que el propio hijo de Apolo se mojase el cuerpo.

Austin entró en el recinto del campamento e inmediatamente dejó de sentir el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al caerle encima, se quitó la mochila de la cabeza y se la colgó a la espalda. Echó un vistazo alrededor, el campamento estaba sumamente silencioso y el Sol se había ocultado tras las nubes al empezar a descender hacia el horizonte.

Fue hacia la cabaña de Apolo, descendiendo de la colina hasta la zona de las cabañas sin pasar por la Casa Grande; ya hablaría luego con Quirón, ahora mismo sólo quería descansar.

Austin empujó la puerta, que le recibió con un sonido dulce y armonioso, como el de las cuerdas de una guitarra tocada a las luces de una hoguera, rodeado de amigos. Recordó las noches que habían pasado los dos juntos y al hijo de Apolo se le rompía el corazón.

Abrió su mochila y dejó sus cosas en el baúl que le correspondía. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en la cabaña, el campamento parecía completamente vacío, debían de estar jugando a capturar la bandera o dando un comunicado importante, tal vez incluso estuviesen cenando; la verdad es que Austin no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

Se quitó la mochila del pecho y empezó a sacar las cosas de Dante; al abrirla el olor de Dante le golpeó como si se hubiese puesto delante de la trayectoria de una pelota de béisbol y no hubiese simplemente abierto una mochila.

El de Dante era un olor como el de los libros viejos o el vino añejo; era el olor de lo que es antiguo y disfruta siéndolo, el olor que podría emanar de las flores más antiguas del mundo. Era un olor dulce, pero que también recordaba a la tierra húmeda. Más allá subyacía un matiz ligeramente distinto; si el primero era suave y pacífico, el segundo parecía salvaje e ignoto, como un animal grande y poderoso a punto de atacar; era un olor salino y potente como una bomba nuclear; a Austin aquel olor le resultaba sumamente estimulante y embriagador. Sólo con olerlo se le aceleraba el corazón y le temblaba en el pecho. El hijo de Apolo no pudo evitar coger la camiseta del campamento de Dante, acercársela al rostro y aspirar fuertemente. Cuando la separó estaba manchada con algunas lágrimas

Austin siguió sacando la ropa del hijo de Hades y la dejó, cuidadosamente doblada, dentro de su baúl; después, hizo lo mismo con la mochila y cerró el arcón. Se quedó mirando un momento la superficie de madera y después habló

—Juro por el Estigio que te encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga y tenga que morir por ello.

Aquellas palabras resonaron por la habitación y volvieron en forma de un eco perverso, como prometiéndole que, de hecho, sí que sería lo último que hiciese.

* * *

El sol descendió lentamente y se ocultó tras la línea del horizonte, envolviendo el mundo en el insondable manto de Erebo, arrastrado por Nix, su esposa. La ciudad de Nueva York ya no era más que un punto brillante a lo lejos, el cual se alzaba, lleno de luz, desafiando inútilmente a las tinieblas que la rodeaban por todas partes, como un desesperado faro para la humanidad.

En la oscuridad se movía, lenta pero imparablemente, una figura humana. Su pelo era aún más negro que la oscuridad que se alzaba en el cielo, sus dientes relucían con la blancura de los huesos. En una mano llevaba una espada curva y su nombre era Messor.

Dante caminaba inexorablemente, de espaldas a la ciudad, iluminado sólo por el resplandor de sus ojos de oro incandescente.

 **¿Qué tal?¿Cómo os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis algo que comentar?¿Tenéis alguna duda? Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar o sugerir o dar vuestra opinión o corregirme en algún error que haya cometido no tenéis más que dejar una review y yo trataré de contestaros lo antes posible.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia y me gustaría agradeceros a todos que me leáis, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace cada vez que alguien deja una review o le da a favorito o follow y eso es una de las cosas que me anima a seguir escribiendo**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. Voz

**Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, me complace presentarles el décimo capítulo de esta historia que estamos compartiendo juntos lectores y escritor.**

 **Si he llegado hasta este punto de la historia ha sido gracias a las reviews, si bien pocas, muy agradecidas y al continuo ascenso del número de lecturas del fic.**

 **Sin embargo nos acercamos al fin del verano, lo que significará un descenso en la frecuencia de publicación general en los fics de toda la red. Este año trataré de no abandonar el fic por nueve meses como ya hice en su momento e intentaré publicar un capítulo al mes.**

 **A continuación, el décimo capítulo de El Trono de Othrys**

Amaneció y el cielo era gris, cubierto por un interminable mar de nubes que se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista y más allá. Era un gris furiosamente apagado, tristemente sucio. Podría haber estado lloviendo, podría haber caído algún rayo, los relámpagos podrían haber iluminado el cielo, el viento podría haber soplado y refrescado el sofocante calor del verano, incluso podría haberse visto el Sol entre las nubes; pero no era así, sólo gris, todo gris, nada más que gris.

Cerca de allí fluía un río que llenaba el bosquecillo que crecía a su rivera con el dulce sonido de su paso. Arrodillado en una de las orillas, bebiendo, se encontraba un joven de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y ojos dorados.

Dante se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano, lanzando un par de gotas de agua al aire, que se precipitaron lentamente al suelo. Dejó caer su peso hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las zapatillas; una vez descalzo se levantó, se sacudió las hojas del pantalón y empezó a quitárselo, lenta y meticulosamente, sin prisa alguna. Después se quitó la camiseta, mostrando unos brazos musculosos y un pecho y abdomen definidos a pesar de que no realizaba ninguna actividad física con tal fin. En el costado izquierdo relucía una cicatriz blanquecina y alargada, ligeramente hundida. Acabó de desvestirse y se sumergió en el agua helada

Era un río no muy ancho, el cual discurría suavemente y tenía una profundidad máxima de unos cuatro metros. Sus frías aguas eran tan transparentes que se podían contar las rocas del fondo.

Dante empezó a nadar a crol de una orilla a otra del río. Fue Austin quien le enseñó a nadar en un día que fueron a la playa del campamento; como con todo, el pelinegro aprendió a hacerlo rápidamente y para el final de la tarde ya nadaba de forma que jamás dirías que acababa de aprender hacía apenas unas horas.

Se sumergió en las aguas y trató de atrapar a un pez, pero este era más rápido y se escapó sin dificultad. Puede que el pez fuese veloz, pero Dante era cabezón como él sólo y le persiguió debajo del agua hasta que tuvo que volver a tomar aire. El pez se asomó también a la superficie a un par de metros, como burlándose de él, y volvió a las profundidades. El chico empezó a nadar de espaldas a lo largo del río y en un momento dado, se dejó flotar y cerró los ojos.

«Esto es una pérdida de tiempo»

—Cállate— respondió Dante a la voz de en su cabeza—, no pienso continuar este viaje completamente sudado y sin tomar ni un descanso.

«Descansarás cuando acabemos»

—He recorrido casi medio país en una noche, estoy agotado. No sabes la energía que he gastado, o mejor dicho —se corrigió el de ojos dorados —, sabes perfectamente la energía que he gastado. Me merezco unas horas de descanso

«Y tú sabes perfectamente que tengo razón»

—Que lo sepa no significa que vaya a hacer lo que dices.

La voz, de haber tenido ojos, los habría rodado con exasperación y posiblemente se hubiese pasado la mano por la frente.

«Deja de ser tan egoísta, me lo debes»

Dante tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la voz, tal vez fuese manipuladora y cruel, pero nunca mentía. Aun así estaba furioso con ella y estalló. Sus iris dorados brillaron por un instante, hubo un destello y al momento siguiente el lugar de los ojos había sido ocupado por dos esferas de oro puro e incandescente. A su alrededor el viento dejó de soplar y el agua detuvo su curso; incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar, paralizados en sus ramas.

— ¿Yo soy egoísta? ¿Yo? —Gritó el muchacho al aire con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Fuiste tú quien me sacó de la cama en mitad de la noche! ¡Eres tú quien me está obligando a recorrer el país al límite de mis capacidades! ¡Eres tú quien me ha alejado de mi Austin!

«Ya te he dicho que es por la humanidad. Hay motivos que...» La voz habló en el tono más pacificador posible, pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

—Maldito mentiroso— dijo Dante con una voz cargada de odio, pero aun así menos furioso que antes, sus ojos volvían a ser dorados dentro de lo humanamente posible—. A tí no te importa nada la humanidad, sólo quieres recuperar lo que te pertenece, asqueroso y sucio egoísta.

La voz suspiró agotada, se estaba hartando de ser amable. Habló de nuevo; y esta vez con un sonido que se tornó terriblemente desagradable, como un cuchillo raspando contra el cristal.

«¿Quieres que vuelva a tomar yo el control? Porque sabes que lo haré si me obligas»

Dante se quedó quieto y realizó el equivalente mental a encogerse sobre sí mismo, sus ojos apagaron su brillo y volvieron a ser del color marrón rojizo de siempre. Habló cargado de miedo

—No, eso otra vez no, por favor. Lo que sea menos eso.

La voz se sonrió a sí misma y habló con satisfacción y tranquilidad

«Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, hijo mío»

—Sí, Padre

* * *

Los jefes de cabaña se habían reunido en una nueva habitación, la cual había sido construida con tal fin.

La sala estaba llena de sillas rojas colocadas en varios semicírculos, cada uno puesto un poco más alto que el que tenía delante, todos ellos encarados hacia una pizarra blanca tras la cual había una tela que hacía las veces de proyector. De las paredes colgaban numerosos trofeos de misiones, como cuernos, cabezas cortadas, espadas oxidadas y un patito de goma. La habitación daba la sensación de ser un pequeño teatro o una sala de conferencias para semidioses; aunque los hermanos Stoll ya estaban planeando convertirlo en una sala de cine y cobrar las entradas.

Quirón se encontraba en el centro de la estancia con un rotulador para la pizarra en una mano y una mirada cansada en los ojos, una de sus patas golpeaba el suelo impacientemente, esperando a que los semidioses acabasen de hablar y tirarse cosas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

A un lado del centauro se encontraba un sátiro que miraba nervioso unas hojas de papel con el programa del día escrito en ellas. Cuando acabó de leerlas Quirón extendió el brazo para que se las devolviera, pero el sátiro ya se las había comido. El sátiro soltó un eructo y miró al jefe de actividades del campamento sumamente avergonzado.

—Perdón.

—No pasa nada, Grover— contestó el centauro comprensivamente, quitándole importancia con un gesto —, ya sé que el papel es muy indigesto— señaló hacia la multitud, si bien no enfurecida, sí bastante efusiva. — ¿Te importaría encargarte tú?

Grover asintió enérgicamente y con la flauta de pan que llevaba al cuello empezó a tocar. El sonido se propagó suavemente y rebotó en las paredes de la estancia, acostumbrándose a su forma, inundó la habitación como la marea inunda la marisma; y cuando ya se hubo establecido, atacó. Las voces quedaron ahogadas, más bien estranguladas violentamente, por el sonido de la música y los objetos que volaban por el aire se detuvieron en pleno vuelo y avanzaron, al ritmo de la canción, hasta un cubo de la basura que antes no estaba ahí. Con la última nota la tapa se cerró se forma tan decidida que casi desafiaba a abrirla. Si lo hubieses intentado posiblemente la tapa se hubiese abierto sólo para volver a cerrarse contigo dentro del cubo.

Todos los semidioses prestaban atención, incluso Clovis estaba despierto, algo inusual en el hijo de Hipnos, que generalmente estaría dormido durante la reunión, soñando con que se dormía en la reunión.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta y empezó a señalar la pizarra.

—Como ya sabéis nos encontramos en una situación de emergencia. Los dioses han desaparecido y de los 23 grupos que se han enviado de misión ninguno ha logrado conseguir información vital. Uno de esos grupos sigue sin aparecer y en otro de los equipos uno de los miembros ha desaparecido.

La habitación se llenó de un murmullo general durante unos segundos, pero Quirón lo apagó con un movimiento de manos.

Un chico con el pelo de un rubio eléctrico y cierta mirada de locura en sus ojos del color azul de cielo levantó el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Michael?

—También está el problema de las cazadoras— dijo el chico con una voz potente como un huracán y evocadora como una brisa veraniega—. No hemos recibido ninguna noticia de ellas en ningún momento, lo cual es extraño.

Michael se quedó un momento contemplando un espacio vacío, como escuchando algo que solamente él era capaz de oír. Su pelo fue revuelto por una brisa que no debía estar allí. Después volvió a mirar a Quirón

—Ni siquiera yo he oído nada sobre ellas— declaró con un tono que sugería que las voces que parecía oír en su cabeza eran la fuente de veracidad más absoluta existente. Nadie pareció querer dudar de ello.

—Cierto— comentó el centauro casi para sí mismo para luego volver a alzar la voz.—. Agradecería que me mantuvieses informado de todo lo que oyeses.

—¿Todo? —preguntó con una mirada que sugería que tal vez el que estaba loco era Quirón y no él

—Todo lo relativo al tema

Michael asintió y volvió a su mirada perdida de siempre, de vez en cuando un destello de inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos y susurraba algo al aire. En un momento dado miró fijamente a Will Solace con una sonrisa ligeramente maníaca.

— Sin embargo —continuó Quirón—. No todo ha sido en balde. Muchos de los expedicionarios han tenido encuentros con deidades menores, lo que sugiere que algunos dioses siguen entre nosotros, manteniendo el mundo en funcionamiento.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la hoja mordisqueada por Grover que tenía en la mano.

—Entre estos dioses se encuentran algunos como Priapo, Epimeteo, Cimopolia y más concretamente Rea, entre otros.

Se hicieron varios comentarios en la habitación, algunos descontentos porque no se hubiese mencionado a la deidad con la que ellos se habían encontrado; otros humorísticos y del tipo «Priapo lo único que tiene de menor es la categoría de Dios»; y sobre todo, comentarios que no venían al tema. Pero al fin y al cabo, con una habitación llena de adolescentes con hiperactividad y déficit de atención, es difícil que no sea así.

Michael parecía haberse teletransportado hasta el sitio al lado del de Will y le estaba diciendo algo al oído; el hijo de Apolo aparentaba estar muy sorprendido.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos —dijo Quirón—. En estos momentos desconocemos el paradero del grupo formado por Percy, Annabeth y Nico di Angelo; a su vez también ignoramos dónde se encuentra Jason Grace, líder de su grupo.

Grover se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Quirón le contestó algo y empezaron una acalorada pero corta conversación; después se irguió y tosió para volver a recuperar la atención de los adolescentes.

—Al parecer también ha desaparecido Dante, el hijo de Hades, durante una… misión de reconocimiento— el centauro uso estas palabras en cierto tono de reproche y con una mirada hacia Will, el hermano de Austin—. Sin embargo, durante una de las misiones pudimos recuperar un fragmento de los libros sibilinos que ahora mismo está siendo analizado por Rachel, Ella la harpía y Carlos, el augur del campamento Júpiter. Es posible que pronto tengamos nueva información que pueda sernos útil.

Con esto dicho, los semidioses se retiraron y la sala se vacío de adolescentes, después también salieron Grover y Quirón. La habitación se sumió en el silencio más absoluto, una ventana se abrió, aparentemente sola, y del interior salió una brisa fresca, después volvió a cerrarse.

* * *

Percy se estiró cuan largo era con un bostezo, después echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraban en lo que Atlas había dicho que era el gran comedor de Othrys, aunque a primera vista sólo eran un montón de ruinas y una ausencia total de comida; y el hijo de Poseidón tenía hambre.

—Me voy a buscar algo de comida—anunció el semidiós levantándose—, a ver si encuentro un chuletón silvestre o algo por el estilo.

Sacó su espada y se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba todo el palacio de los titanes. Nico y Annabeth se quedaron en el comedor junto con Atlas, sin dejar de mirarle atentamente, no se fiaban en absoluto de él. El titán, en cambio, estaba sentado en un rincón, afilando su lanza con una piedra.

—Dejad de mirarme así— dijo el General de los Titanes—, me estáis poniendo nervioso.

Annabeth le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza

—Sé lo que pensáis— el titán dejó de afilar su lanza y les miró fijamente—, en cualquier momento voy a traicionaros y lo haría si no fuese por…— miró un momento hacia el cielo con una mirada de terror— por él.

Atlas suspiró y les dedicó una mirada distinta, cargada del cansancio de quien ha sujetado el cielo por eones, después se acomodó en su asiento

—Escuchad, heroecillos, yo nunca conocí a Urano, mi padre ayudó a matarlo, pero para entonces yo aún no había nacido. Aun así he oído las historias contadas por los mismos que las vivieron. Vosotros creéis que arrojó a los hecatónquiros y los cíclopes al Tártaro, ellos tuvieron suerte. Los titanes fueron los hijos más maltratados por Urano, solo Gea impedía que los arrojase al Caos primordial, mi propio padre me lo dijo y él no es de los que miente.

Annabeth asintió, recordando a Bob

Atlas suspiró y alzó su lanza, mirándola con expresión melancólica, como recordando las mil batallas que luchó con ella.

—Le derrotaremos—dijo Nico—, cómo ya hicimos con otros antes

El titán soltó una risotada irónica

— ¿Creéis qué Cronos era malvado? Cronos era un corderito comparado con Urano, hasta era razonable, incluso le gustaba vuestra especie de simios semievolucionados, os dio muchos regalos y privilegios en la Edad Dorada.

—Eso es propaganda.

— ¿No será que a vuestros diosecillos les conviene que parezca simple propaganda?—soltó el titán con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aun así, también derrotamos a Gea—repuso Annabeth—, ella también era una primordial.

—Gea fue una mujer maltratada por su marido y que amaba a sus hijos; Urano, en cambio, no puede conocer el amor— advirtió Atlas—. Conocéis el poder de la Tierra dormida, pero el Cielo la sometió estando despierta.

Annabeth le miró fijamente con sus ojos de tormenta durante largo rato, después volvió a hablar

— ¿Qué pretende?

— ¿Pretender? —Preguntó el titán de la fuerza, como si nunca se lo hubiese planteado— No lo sé, venganza supongo, contra nosotros los titanes y nuestra descendencia; recuperar el trono del mundo.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros al Campamento?

— ¿Yo?— preguntó el inmortal incrédulo— ¿A vuestro campamento de heroecillos? Ni aunque me arrojasen al Caos

— ¡Eso es lo que hará Urano si te encuentra!— exclamó Annabeth

—Allí estarás a salvo— comentó Nico—. Y lo que es más importante, te mantendremos vigilado.

—No pienso ir con vosotros. Lucharé a vuestro lado si es necesario, pero no iré con vosotros. Sólo somos enemigos con un rival común, eso no significa nada.

— ¿Cómo sabrás cuando será la batalla?

Atlas miró al cielo por un momento

—Lo sabré, hasta entonces vigilaré la unión entre la Tierra y el Cielo, odio decirlo, pero sólo yo podría evitar que se uniesen de nuevo— el titán se giró hacia los semidioses y les dedicó una mirada de desprecio—. No me miréis así, si no fuese porque sé que yo mismo corro peligro os pondría a vosotros a sujetar la cúpula celeste por turnos. Mortales estúpidos y sensibleros.

Para remarcar sus palabras dio un golpe en el suelo con su lanza y el suelo tembló a su alrededor. Nico se cayó de su asiento

Un relámpago surcó el cielo y empezó a llover.

* * *

En el campamento también había empezado a llover, haciendo chocar las gotas de lluvia contra la barrera que protegía el campamento, generando un espectáculo extraño y sobrecogedor. Un relámpago golpeó la cúpula y retumbó por todo el campamento, haciendo temblar las paredes de las cabañas.

En lo más profundo del bosque se habían reunido dos figuras. Se miraban entre ellas casi sin comprender.

Entonces, de entre las sombras, salió una tercera.

—¿Os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido hoy aquí? Todo empezó hace mucho, en una tierra lejana...—comenzó a decir el recién llegado.

—Corta el rollo Michael— cortó Austin irritado—. Explica de una vez que es eso tan interesante

—Que aburrido eres— contestó este con un suspiro—. Verás, mi querido amigo...

—No somos amigos, tío majara— dijo el hijo de Apolo—, si he venido es porque Will me ha dicho que tienes información que me interesa

El rostro de Michael se contrajo en una mueca de consternación

—¿Majara?

—Sí, majara, chalado, tarumba— contestó—. Vas por ahí hablando sólo y escuchando voces. Que sepas que no me pareces de fiar— el hijo de Apolo se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su hermano— ¿Estás seguro de que simplemente no nos está vacilando?

Will fue a abrir la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada un viento salvaje inundó el claro y golpeó a Austin, tirándole al suelo y haciéndole rodar. La corriente de aire le obligó a agarrarse al árbol que tenía al lado. En cambio el viento sólo parecía acariciar a Michael, haciendo ondear su corta melena rubia, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y eran grises como las nubes de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

—Yo no estoy loco— pronunció lentamente, con una voz que parecía fundirse con el huracán que se había desatado alrededor—. Soy Michael Cloud, el decimotercer hijo de Eolo, el último príncipe de los vientos, el único semidiós de ellos, los vientos del mundo me susurran lo que arrastran en los oídos. Cada brisa me obedece por órdenes de mi padre, conozco vuestros secretos, veo y oigo todo lo que haceis. Os estoy ayudando a vosotros dos, hijos de Apolo, si queréis mi ayuda, tomadla; si no, iros.

El viento cesó y todo volvió a la calma

—Vale, vale, me rindo—dijo Austin levantándose del suelo—¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?

—Veo que entras en razón—contestó el príncipe de los vientos con una sonrisa que luego se tornó en una mirada de seriedad dirigida al vacío— ¿Cómo dices? Ah, claro, ve a decirles que esperen— dijo el semidiós a nadie en particular mientras se ponía en marcha

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó Will siguiéndole

El hijo de Eolo le miró como si se hubiese olvidado de que estuviese allí.

—Nada— contestó después de reaccionar—. Es sólo que los demás ya están listos

—¿Los demás?—interrogó Austin confuso

—Tal vez se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero te vas de excursión mi pequeño amigo

Austin estuvo por contestar que seguían sin ser amigos, pero prefirió no volver a llevarle la contraria

—¿Una misión?¿A dónde?¿Con quién?

—Oh, verás—dijo Michael quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano—, cierta gente busca a otra cierta gente, y un pajarito me ha contado que tú también buscas a alguien. Concretamente a cierto hijo de Hades

El hijo de Eolo le dedicó una sonrisa inocente que perdía toda su inocencia debido al destello de locura en sus ojos, por un momento, a Will le pareció ver un rostro transparente a su lado, susurrándole algo al oído.

Salieron a un claro en el bosque, en el había dos personas y un dragón de bronce.

* * *

La noche se abalanzó sobre la ciudad de Austin como si de una leona sobre su presa se tratase. En los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad una figura se movía sin prisa, masticando lentamente el burrito que llevaba en la mano.

En un callejón cercano se oyó un ruido y de entre las sombras surgieron tres hombres que rodearon al chaval, este continuó comiéndose su cena.

Uno de los hombres sacó una pistola, los otros dos llevaban navajas.

—Danos todo lo que llevas— dijo el atracador que parecía llevar la voz cantante

El chico atracado siguió imperturbable, masticando su comida, después sorbió de su vaso de Coca-Cola.

—¿Qué no has entendido, gilipollas? Dame todo tu puto dinero o te reviento la cabeza

El chico continuó inmutable, entonces uno de los que se habían colocado a su espalda se abalanzó sobre él, pero cuando fue a clavar la navaja en el hombro de la víctima, esta se apartó con un solo paso, el delincuente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, recibiendo una patada en la sien.

El otro atracador armado con un arma blanca saltó contra el joven, sin embargo fue derribado en el aire cuando recibió un codazo en el cuello al apartarse el joven de su camino.

—¿Te crees muy listo?—gritó el de la pistola— Pues haber que haces contra las balas

El sonido del disparo llenó el aire, el proyectil viajó, casi a cámara lenta hacia la víctima de atraco y golpeó contra su pecho, entonces, se paró y desapareció, convertida en polvo arrastrado por el viento

El atracador disparo varias veces, pero ningun proyectil parecía dañar al imperturbable comensal, que no dejaba de meterse en la boca más comida para luego masticarla.

Enloquecido, el delincuente sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó al ataque, pero fue frenado por una zapatilla golpeando su cara.

Dante continuó su camino mientras, a sus espaldas, los cuerpos inconscientes se pudrían y convertían en polvo que era arrastrado por la brisa nocturna, dejando tras de sí algún que otro fragmento de hueso roto, desgastado por los siglos

 **Gracias por leerlo, cualquier comentario que queráis hacer o si queréis dar ideas, o corregir algún error que haya cometido por favor, escribid una review.**

 **A partir de ahora trataré de publicar el día 5 de cada mes, así pues nos vemos el 5 de octubre.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. El príncipe de los caníbales

**Hola de nuevo. Ha pasado un mes y lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis vuestro capítulo. En este os he preparado una sorpresa, algo que, estoy seguro, no os esperáis.**

 **Intentaré publicar el 5 del mes que viene el próximo capítulo.**

 **Disfrutad.**

El cielo se debatía aún entre el azul brillante del mediodía y los arreboles sonrosados de la aurora, dando al cielo un aspecto entre lo celestial y lo infernal, como un ángel caído del Edén.

En aquella carretera, que se extendía de un extremo a otro del horizonte, no se oía más que el sonido de las piedras al ser aplastadas por los pies de un solitario caminante.

A lo lejos se perfilaba la silueta de una gasolinera, recortándose contra el cielo infinito.

Dante siguió caminando por la autovía, sin muestra alguna de cansancio aún a pesar de que el calor iba, poco a poco, invadiendo el aire a su alrededor, o de haber estado caminando durante toda la noche.

Finalmente llegó a la gasolinera, la cual parecía no haber abierto aún. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla en vano.

Ya estaba liberando a Messor de su vaina para romper el pomo cuando un claxon sonó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole y haciéndole darse la vuelta rápidamente, enarbolando la espalda hacia un amenazador volkswagen de segunda mano.

Del vehículo salió una muchacha de su edad, con el pelo ensortijado y rubio como el sol que se alzaba por el este. Llevaba puesto un mono que en su momento pudo ser blanco pero la grasa de coche y la suciedad lo habían tornado en un marrón como el del café aguado. En una mano sujetaba un bate de aluminio que, si bien no era una espada capaz de cortar por la mitad a una persona, ofrecía la amenazante sencillez de unos cuantos huesos rotos.

—Si quieres entrar— dijo, balanceando el peso del bate de una mano a otra— tendrás que esperar como todos los demás.

Dante la miró fijamente y sus ojos soltaron chispas doradas antes de contestarla con una voz que poco se distinguía de un gruñido.

—Quiero comida.

La chica se le quedó mirando un momento, intentando de discernir como de peligroso podía ser un adolescente lleno de polvo con lo que, a sus ojos, parecía una espada de plástico medio doblada. Después se acercó sacando las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de madera, entrando al interior.

—Siéntate por ahí— indicó señalando vagamente hacia su izquierda—, ahora te llevo el desayuno.

Dante se sentó frente a una mesa redonda de madera, mirando impaciente hacia la nada, tratando de acallar los sonidos de su estómago, que pedía alimento.

Apoyó el codo desnudo en la mesa, pero este se quedó pegado a la misma, debido a la suciedad.

Cuando consiguió separarlo de la trampa atrapacodos que era la mesa, pasó el dedo por encima, al cual se quedó pegada una capa de algo pegajoso de color marrón, como si hubiesen barnizado la mesa con dulce de leche.

—Tenéis esto guarrísimo—gritó hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido la chica

Esperó un momento y al no oír respuesta, volvió a gritar. Como siguió sin recibir una contestación, se levantó, acercándose a la barra del bar tras la que se había ido la chica.

—¿Hola?— interrogó a la oscuridad de la cocina

De nuevo sólo hubo silencio, así que, apoyado una mano en la barra, saltó sobre esta y cayó en el puesto de trabajo de los camareros. Al golpear el suelo sonó el suave tintineo de los vasos al entrechocar entre sí.

Lentamente, Dante se adentró en la oscuridad, buscando a tientas un interruptor de la luz. En un momento dado alcanzó un punto de la pared en el que había un botón; suponiendo que era la luz lo pulsó.

La habitación se inundó de repente con un sonido estridente y ruidoso, que le reverberó en el pecho. El chico dio un salto, alejándose de un salto del botón y golpeándose contra la esquina de metal de una encimera, que le hizo encogerse de dolor por un momento y maldecir como puede maldecir alguien que apenas conoce una palabrota decente.

Acto seguido se encendió la luz y forma de la chica se recortó contra una puerta que daba a otra estancia.

—¿Pero tú estás tonto?—preguntó la chica con una mueca de incredulidad—¿Para qué enciendes la trituradora? Encima casi te caes dentro.

—Te estaba buscando—contestó el pelinegro al levantarse de su sitio—. Te llamé pero no contestaste, así que vine a buscarte.

La chica le dedicó una mirada de arriba a abajo, juzgando cuáles podían ser sus verdaderas intenciones y los motivos reales de su presencia allí.

—Estaba cambiándome—dijo cogiendo una esquina del delantal lleno de manchas con la punta de los dedos—. No voy a hacerte el desayuno sin antes proteger mi ropa.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Pasaron los segundos, entonces Dante habló con una voz inexpresiva.

—Tenéis las mesas muy sucias.

Como única respuesta recibió una balleta arrojada directamente contra su rostro.

Dante salió de la cocina a paso lento, ya con el trapo en la mano y un concepto aproximado de como se limpiaba una mesa. No recordaba haber limpiado nunca una mesa, ni siquiera haber visto limpiar una mesa. Una vez vio a Austin limpiar una silla, no debía ser muy diferente.

Recordando lo que su mejor amigo hizo una vez, empezó a limpiar la mesa, en círculos, lenta y pacientemente. La suciedad ocasionada por los restos resecados de las cervezas derramadas quedaban pegados a la balleta.

Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho y pudo ver su rostro reflejado en la mesa continuó limpiando su silla; después, limpió la mesa de al lado, y la siguiente, y la de después de esa.

Se encontraba limpiando la sexta mesa cuando la sala se inundó con crujido espectral de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse.

La rubia llevaba una bandeja con comida la cual dejó en una de las mesas que Dante le había señalado.

Después se acercó a la barra y, cogiendo dos tazas del anaquel de la encimera, preparó dos vasos de leche como para ahogar a una persona de tamaño medio. Volvió a la mesa y los puso con un golpe fuerte, que derramó una parte de la leche, causando una pequeña inundación.

Dante se sentó a la mesa y la chica hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la misma, dedicándole una mirada atenta, como un conspirador esperando a que su rey se bebiese hasta la última gota de la copa que pondría fin a su reinado.

El chico respondió cogiendo un plato de la bandeja, uno de los vasos y poniéndose a comer con la voracidad de quien ha cruzado un desierto sin poder apagar su hambre y su sed. En cambio su acompañante comía lenta y refinadamente, como si detrás de aquellas ropas sucias y gastadas se escondiese una reina digna de tal nombre.

Dante se metía la comida en la boca rápidamente, como si de ello dependiese toda su vida. Sus ojos mostraban cierta locura animal, cierta bestialidad extraña con cada mordisco. Al verle uno no podía evitar la fugaz imagen del pelinegro arrodillado sobre un cadáver, con la boca y las manos manchadas de sangre humana.

Apartó la mirada del plato y la fijó en la joven. Sus ojos dorados eran salvajes y su sonrisa parecía sugerir una sola palabra. Caníbal. Eso fue la último que jamás pasó por la mente de la chica.

* * *

A Austin le dolían las piernas por el incesante traqueteo y el tacto afilado de las escamas de Festus; le lloraban los ojos a causa del viento que le golpeaba la cara de forma incesante; y los oídos le pitaban de tal manera que pensaba que le iba a explotar la cabeza y llenar todo de sesos. Casi le parecía que nada podía ir peor. Después Leo empezó a contar chistes y todo empeoró aún más.

El hijo de Apolo no conocía especialmente a sus dos compañeros. Posiblemente era el menos social de entre todos sus hermanos, que generalmente brillaban entre la multitud en un sentido casi literal. Will les conocía mejor debido a su relación con Nico.

Con quien más relación tenía era con el más reciente hijo del dios del Inframundo. Le conoció en la clínica, cuando se lo asignaron como paciente y una vez despertó, se enamoró terriblemente de él. Will bromeaba a menudo sobre la relación entre los hijos de Apolo y los de Hades.

La voz del hijo Hefesto le llegaba amortiguada por el viento que agitaba sus cabellos, como si cruzase gruesas paredes de piedra antes de llegar hasta él.

—Entonces— empezó a decir el latino—, tú estás buscando a Dante ¿Me equivoco?

—No— respondió secamente—, no te equivocas.

El silencio volvió a invadirlo todo, pasó un momento y el latino volvió a hablar.

—Nosotros buscamos a Jason

El hijo de Apolo asintió con un ruido ininteligible y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Desapareció en mitad de la nada— dijo de nuevo el hijo del dios de la fragua, intentando iniciar una conversación de verdad y no un monólogo como aquel.

Cuando Austin fue a repetir de nuevo un vago asentimiento, la voz de la tercera miembro del equipo se impuso firmemente

—Mira—comenzó a decir la hija de Afrodita en un tono casi punitivo—, sé que te preocupa Dante y que ahora te importa bastante poco encontrar Jason. Además no nos conocemos mucho, pero lo mínimo que podrías hacer es poner un poco de tu parte.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se enfrentaron y los ojos azules combatieron a los multicolor, pero no pudieron resistir su embate y, finalmente, Austin se rindió con un suspiro.

—Intentaré mejorar mi actitud de ahora en adelante.

Piper asintió satisfecha antes de seguir hablando

—Eso espero. Ahora dinos, sólo le conoces desde hace apenas un mes ¿Qué te hace querer buscar a Dante tan intensamente?

Austin enrojeció, apartó su mirada, ocultó el rostro por todos los medios posibles, pero acabó contestando igualmente, cargado de vergüenza.

—Tal vez, aún a pesar de conocerle desde hace poco le haya cogido cierto... cariño.

—Bueno— añadió Leo de forma repentina un poco para sí mismo—, yo ya era el mejor amigo de Jason antes incluso de conocerle. Supongo que tiene sentido en cierto modo.

—Y yo su novia

Las cejas del rubio se arquearon en una mueca de extrañeza.

—Eso tenéis que explicármelo

Leo empezó a contar la historia de como nueve semidioses salvaron al mundo, derrotando a la propia Tierra.

Entonces un rayo cayó del cielo, golpeando a Festus, que empezó a precipitarse lentamente hacia el suelo.

* * *

Jason abrió los ojos y todo lo que pudo observar era negro. Ante sus ojos se extendía sólo un velo como el alma del más malvado de los hombres.

Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Alzó las manos para tocarse el rostro y las vio claramente, recortadas contra la oscuridad casi sólida.

Miró abajo y pudo ver su cuerpo entero, rodeado de aquella oscuridad. Bajo sus pies, algo parecía brillar con luz propia, se movió un pasó y lo que vieron sus ojos le estremeció.

Allí, a mil millones de kilómetros bajo sus pies, estaba la Tierra, redonda y perfecta, hermosa como nada que hubiese en ella.

Miró arriba y pudo contemplar las infinitas estrellas, las constelaciones que dibujaban historias enteras. Allí arriba relucían las galaxias y nebulosas; y se paseaban majestuosos los planetas.

Tras el brilló una luz naranja y al darse la vuelta tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues allí estaba el mismo Sol.

El astro rey parecía ocupar todo la existencia, llenándola con su luz y su calor.

Cerró los ojos, cegado por la luz, y cuando los volvió a abrir, el Sol ya no era más que una gran punto en el firmamento.

Se dio la vuelta y vio la Luna, blanca, limpia y pura; como una perla puesta en el cielo.

Después de ver, Jason pudo oír. Oyó el lento y arrogante crepitar del Sol, en dúo con el aria armoniosa de la Luna; el coro silencioso de las estrellas; el canto solemne de los planetas. Todo ello en una sinfonía que le estremecía el corazón y le soltaba las lágrimas, que caían y se perdían en el vacío entre estrellas.

Pensó en como le gustaría que Piper viese aquello, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos ni donde estaba él.

Dio un paso y su pie nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, manteniéndose simplemente apoyado en el aire, sin notar la solidez de la tierra firme pero sin caer hacia ninguna parte, simplemente se mantuvo allí, flotando en mitad de la nada, medio metro más adelante de su posición inicial.

Dio otro paso en aquel reino de luz, y luego otro, hasta que se acostumbró a que su pie no se plantase sobre el frío pavimento.

Siguió caminando durante lo que le parecieron horas, entonces, cuando decidió que no merecía la pena caminar más, alguien le tocó en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, desenfundando su espada.

Frente a él, estaba su hermana.

* * *

El sol ya se ponía cuando los tres semidioses llegaron a la puerta del túnel.

En cuanto lo tuvieron en frente unas lanzas les cortaron el paso, cruzándose frente a la entrada.

—Identificaos— dijo una de los soldados, con un tono frío y marcial como el metal de su espada.

Era rubia, pero no del color rubio del pelo de Annabeth, sino de ese color rubio dorado y fantasioso de las estrellas de Hollywood en sus películas y que sólo puede ser producto de la manipulación digital. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas y sus labios rojos como los rubíes. Los pequeños dientes que asomaban al hablar eran del blanco nacarado de las perlas.

Al otro lado se encontraba una chica delgada y pálida, con un pelo negro y vaporoso que llevaba peinado en una larga melena que le caía por la espalda. Tenía una belleza solemne y espectral; casi parecía la aparición de un espíritu de tiempos pasados que ha decidido pasearse por la Tierra.

—Yo soy Percy y estos son Annabeth y Nico—dijo el pretor emérito—. Somos semidioses griegos en medio de una misión. Nos gustaría descansar y visitar a unos amigos en la ciudad.

—Pasad— dijo la rubia—. Os acompañaré hasta el campamento y ya de paso os echo una mano encontrando unas literas.

Tras estas palabras, las _pila_ volvieron a su posición original, permitiendo el paso a los semidioses.

Cruzaron el túnel, acompañados de la rubia mientras que su compañera se quedaba a vigilar la entrada, apoyando su peso en la lanza.

Una vez atravesaron el túnel el valle de la Nueva Roma se abrió ante ellos, con el campamento Júpiter a las orillas del Pequeño Tíber. A lo lejos se veía como la colina de los templos había aumentado su concentración de lugares de culto.

La romana les guió al campamento, donde, dirigiendo unas maniobras desde el aire montada en pegaso, se encontraba Reyna.

La hija de Belona les vio y descendió al suelo con la elegancia y porte regio de un desfile militar.

Los semidioses se saludaron con comedida efusividad y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

—Retírate Anne— dijo la pretora dirigiéndose a la soldado que les había llevado hasta allí—, yo me encargo de ellos.

La chica asintió y se fue con un saludo marcial. Cuando se hubo ido, Rachel se dirigió a los griegos.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí?¿Estáis de misión?

—Traemos noticias— anunció Nico con un tono tan sombrío que casi oscureció el aire—. Y no son precisamente buenas.

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, observando silenciosas el soliloquio que acontecía en el mundo bajo ellas.

El primer grito resonó por todo el desierto y partió en dos silencio como un trueno que golpea furioso la tierra.

—¡ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLO!

«Pero admite que gustó su sabor»

El rostro del chico se encogió en un gesto de repugnancia y pavor hacia la voz.

—Era una persona inocente— dijo con la voz colmada de horror— y la has matado.

«¿Yo la he matado?» Preguntó la voz con sorna «¿Fui yo quien empuñó la espada? ¿Rasgué yo su carne?» Se relamió sus labios inexistentes «Sin duda no fui yo quien comió de su cuerpo y bebió de su sangre»

—¡Me obligaste a hacerlo!— gritó con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Siempre que me obligas a hacer el mal dices que es culpa mía!

«No mientas muchacho. Disfrutaste con ello tanto o más de lo que disfrute yo viéndote hacerlo»

—Eres un monstruo— escupió el pelinegro lleno de odio.

«Y tú tanto como yo»

—¡Si lo hice fue por tu culpa!

«Por supuesto» Contestó la voz orgullosa «A fin de cuentas, eres el hijo del Rey Caníbal»

 **Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que esté no es de mis mejores capítulos y he acabado de escribirlo hoy mismo y a lo mejor hay algún error por ahí suelto, si veis alguno, por favor, comunicádmelo.**

 **Cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme, lo que sea, ya sea una duda, una sugerencia, o lo que sea, por favor, escribídmelo en una review.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. La profecía

**Hola de nuevo, sé que han pasado dos meses desde mi última publicación de este fin y siento mucho este retraso, pero los exámenes apenas me dejaron tiempo para escribir. Lo más probable es que tenga, al menos otros tres retrasos a lo largo de este curso debido a los exámenes y las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Por no poder, no he podido ni ir a natación varios días.**

 **Cómo compensación en este capítulo habrá jugosas revelaciones owo.**

 **Espero disfrutéis del capítulo.**

El sol amanecía dulcemente en el horizonte y sus rayos acariciaban la hierba tierna con su luz.

De entre los árboles salió revoloteando una mariposa de un intenso color azul, tras ella, la seguía un pequeño conejo dando saltos entre uno y otro matorral.

El insecto se posó suavemente sobre una solitaria brizna de hierba iluminada por un rayo de sol. El conejo se acercó lentamente, examinando la mariposa con mirada atenta y crítica, llena de una antinatural inteligencia.

Se oyó un ligero rasguido, una respiración calmada y el sonido de arco al destensarse. Un instante después, la mariposa se alejó de nuevo, esta vez con sus alas azules teñidas de gotas carmesí.

Austin suspiró y salió de entre los árboles que le escondían mientras colocaba de nuevo el arco en su carcaj lleno de flechas. Se agachó junto al conejo, que yacía muerto en el suelo, con la flecha atravesándole el lomo de parte a parte. Con una mano agarró el cuerpo del roedor y con la otra tiró de la saeta, arrancándola de su objetivo para limpiarla contra la hierba y volver a guardarla junto a las demás. Había sido un tiro perfecto.

El hijo de Apolo miró al cielo con gesto serio, contemplando el cielo azul y limpio de nubes. Casi parecía que esperase una señal. Después se levantó y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque con el conejo en una mano.

Mientras, en el campamento base que habían montado la noche anterior, Piper contemplaba impasible como Leo, tras abrir una abertura entre las placas de metal, se sumergía en lo más profundo del vientre acorazado de Festus. De vez en cuando escapaba por algún agujero el sonido del metal al ser golpeado o el chirrido de unos engranajes que necesitaban aceite.

En tanto que el hijo de Hefesto golpeaba, soldada y retorcía, Piper se encargaba de adecentar el improvisado refugio que habían plantado a la sombra de un sauce, el cual crecía en la rivera de un río, que fluía a apenas unos metros del cráter que se había formado con la caída del dragón.

La tarde anterior, mientras sobrevolaban alguna zona del norte de Minnesota, en mitad de un cielo claro, un rayo salido de ninguna parte impactó encima suya, dañando seriamente los sistemas internos de Festus. A la bestia mecánica la remató el golpe contra el suelo.

Tal vez ahora el dragón viviese gracias a la fuerza de la voz de la hija de Afrodita pero, por grande que sea el poder del amor, poco puedes hacer si tus tripas han quedado mayoritariamente fuera de tu cuerpo.

—Piper— retumbó una voz desde el interior del robot—, dime que es lo que pasa si hago esto.

La cherokee se encaró hacia Festus y siguió con su tarea mientras miraba de reojo al monstruo de metal.

—Los ojos brillan en color rojo— dijo al tiempo que esto ocurría—, ahora son azules— pasó un instante antes de que volviese a hablar—. Acaba de mover la pata delantera derecha.

—¿Su derecha o tu derecha?—preguntó la voz desde el interior.

Austin salió de entre los árboles un poco más allá con un par de conejos atados a una cuerda. Con la camisa ligeramente abierta, el carcaj a la espalda y las dos franjas que se había pintado en cada lado del rostro con un poco de barro del suelo para, según él, meterse el papel, casi parecía una suerte de remake moderno de Robin Hood.

El hijo de Apolo fue a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la cola del dragón se retorció como si tuviese vida propia, golpeando al chico en la cara y lanzándole al suelo, donde gritaba con las manos manchadas de sangre sobre la nariz.

Rápido como él relámpago, Leo salió de la tripa del dragón limpiándose las manos de grasa negra y empezando a sacar gasas, desinfectantes y antisépticos de su cinturón mágico.

—Perdónperdónperdónperdón— entre murmuraba, gritaba y suplicaba el latino.

Se movía veloz como un rayo de luz mientras hacía aparecer de la nada medio servicio de emergencias. Un poco más y podría operar a corazón abierto al hijo de Apolo con total tranquilidad.

—¡Para—ordenó Austin con las manos tapándole parte de la cara—, Leo, en serio!

El mencionado se apartó del herido que empezó a quitarse la sangre con las gasas y a desinfectarse la herida.

—¿Está rota?—preguntó Piper ya al lado del hijo de Apolo

—No me lo parece— dijo Austin en respuesta mientras se palpaba ciertos puntos de la nariz—, pero ha sido un buen guantazo. Dando esas hostias no sé ni para que necesitáis que Festus escupa fuego.

Mientras Piper se quedaba ayudando a Austin, Leo volvió a entrar en el vientre de bronce para continuar las reparaciones, esta vez intentando no arrancarle la cabeza a nadie de un coletazo.

* * *

—¿Thalia?

La chica se lanzó en los brazos de su hermano, apartando la espada que había entre los dos con un golpe del brazalete de la Égida.

—¿Jason, qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a...?— la emoción de la chica, que tenía los ojos brillantes por la emoción y humedecidos por las lágrimas, se apagó al ver el rostro confuso de su hermano.— A ti también te ha atrapado ¿Verdad?

—No sé cómo he llegado aquí—dijo que la voz ligeramente entrecortada.— Sólo aparecí, lo último que recuerdo es...— abrió los ojos con repentina comprensión.— Rea nos ha traicionado

—¿Rea?

Entonces Jason le contó a su hermana, mientras se encaminaban en ninguna dirección en concreto, como había llegado a la arboleda de Rea tras huir en la oscuridad de las criaturas de aquel extraño laberinto bajo tierra.

—¿No estaban Piper y Leo contigo cuando despertaste?—preguntó Thalia

—No, tal vez ellos se despertasen antes y decidiesen explorar la zona.

El silencio llenó el aire por un momento, mientras los dos hermanos seguían avanzando por aquel insólito paraje estelar.

—¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí?

—Una noche— comenzó a relatar la hija de Zeus—, mientras las cazadoras montábamos el campamento, mi señora, Artemisa, dijo que se ausentaría aquella noche. Por la mañana ella aún no había vuelto, así que decidimos esperar. Al final decidimos buscarla— Thalia clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano y saltaron destellos, brillantes como las estrellas que les rodeaban—. Entre llegó el tornado, un tornado que nos arrastró, una por una, hacia el cielo.

—¿Entonces también están aquí las demás cazadoras?

—No— dijo apenada mirándose las manos impotente—, he estado sola aquí durante muchos días, semanas.

Jason se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, luego se sentaron juntos en el suelo, dándose calor el uno al otro en el frío del espacio.

—Tranquila— susurró el rubio en apenas un suspiro—, pronto vendrán a buscarnos.

—¿Y si no?

—Encontraremos nuestro propio camino

* * *

Se oyó el dulce tintineo de las cuentas de cristal al entrechocar. En la habitación se respiraba el olor del té fuerte, el incienso y las rosas secadas al sol. Las paredes de la cueva estaban pintadas con paisajes bosques y ciudades, con rostros de monstruos, héroes y dioses; las profecías del oráculo.

Una gran serpiente, pintada con arabescos de un color verde radioactivo, rodeaba la habitación, enroscándose en espadas, árboles y edificios. En la entrada, justo en lo alto del umbral, la serpiente se mordía su propia cola.

Debajo de la boca llena de dientes estaba Quirón, que apartaba a su paso las piezas de vidrio de la cortina, haciéndolas entonar aquella melodía.

En el interior se encontraba Rachel, que pintaba una nueva escena en el mural premonitorio.

Ella, la harpía, también estaba allí, sentada en uno de los sofás, leyendo un libro con una pata y comiendo unos frutos secos de un bol con la otra.

El centauro agachó la cabeza para poder entrar en la cueva que habían elaborado como residencia del oráculo. Al fondo se oía el sonido de alguna especie de música oriental que inundaba el aire.

—Buenos días Rachel, Ella— preguntó el maestro de héroes— ¿Me llamabais?

Ella se estremeció en su sofá, cayendo algunas de sus plumas rojas al suelo

—Amiga de Ella y Ella tienen idea— dijo la harpía recogiendo las plumas que se le habían caído.— Sólo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió. Marina. Carlos Ruiz Zafón

—Revisando los libros sibilinos conservados en Roma— comenzó a hablar Rachel mientras volvía a mojar el pincel en la paleta— y que Carlos nos ha permitido ver, hemos logrado encontrar un patrón.

—El ganchillo es una compleja técnica de elaboración de tejidos con un posible origen en Oriente— murmuró Ella ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. Métodos de costura y patrones a lo largo de la historia.

El hijo de Cronos procesó aquella información durante un momento, imaginando que nuevos patrones podría utilizar en sus propios diseños de bufandas para aquel invierno.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis encontrado?

Rachel dio una nueva pincelada y se apartó, revelando el mural.

—Hemos logrado encontrar unos cuantos versos

Quirón se acercó para ver mejor la pintura, compuesta por un semicírculo de letras doradas en cuyo interior se desarrollaba una escena principal y, a los pies de esta, otras escenas menores.

 _Los dioses ya se han ido._

Doce estelas doradas, como colas de cometa, se alejaban en todas direcciones desde el centro, dibujando vagamente la forma de un reloj.

 _Su palacio ha caído._

El Empire State Building, uno de los símbolos de la Capital del Mundo, parecía agrietarse bajo su propio peso, desmoronándose imparablemente.

 _El tiempo está perdido._

Tocando el suelo, en la primera de una serie de escenas, estaba pintado un reloj de arena hecho pedazos, sin más arena por caer, sin más segundos que contar.

 _Mas su hijo se revela._

Sobre los restos de aquel reloj se sentaba una figura oscura, que ceñía en sus sienes una corona dorada, reluciendo como una estrella.

 _El cielo se libera._

En lo más alto del fresco, casi tocando el techo, había una figura gigantesca con las extremidades extendidas y cuyo contorno se definía contra el cielo estrellado.

 _De los hijos de Gea._

De los brazos y piernas de aquel gigante salían cadenas viejas y desgastadas, que se extendían hacia los cuatro rincones de la Tierra, lugar donde se rompían antes de tocar el suelo.

 _El príncipe de Othrys es asesinado_.

Junto al reloj roto volvía a aparecer aquella figura coronada, atravesada por una espada de parte a parte, dejando caer la corona, manchada de sangre; y la espada con la que el propio príncipe combatía.

 _Y su cadáver jamás será encontrado._

En la siguiente escena, justo al lado de la anterior, la corona yacía junto a la silueta que resaltaba la ausencia de su legítimo dueño, rodeada de gente que la esperaba expectante lo que parecía ser la llegada de su nuevo príncipe.

 _Las aventuras aún no han terminado._

En la siguiente escena siete figuras se colocaban en círculo, espalda contra espalda, cada una de un color brillante, que parecía emitir luz sobre la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

 _Los primeros aún buscan la venganza_.

En aquella negrura brillaban numerosos ojos rojos, de brillantes sonrisas de grandes dientes afilados.

 _Al final sólo nos queda la esperanza._

De entre las sombras parecía surgir una única figura blanca de la cual se alejaban las criaturas que se escondían en las tinieblas, como los demonios huyendo de un ángel de luz.

 _De que el ayer decida dejar su marca…_

Al final de aquella sucesión de escenas, simplemente se hallaba el final de aquel verso, seguido de puntos suspensivos con forma de relojes de arena.

* * *

Annabeth en aquel momento se sentía vacía, inundada por la impotencia de aún no poder hacer más. Sin profecía, no había misión y era imprudente actuar. Los romanos habían decidido, en su pragmatismo, formar una patrulla que subiese al Talmapais y una vez allí formase un campamento temporal para observar la progresión de aquel cielo que parecía brillar con destellos de pura maldad.

Nada más les quedaba que volver a casa, y era un largo viaje el que tenían, por suerte en Roma habían conseguido dinero suficiente para pagarse el tren hasta Nueva York.

Caminaba por las calles de San Francisco, esperando el fin del día, dando una vuelta por la Ciudad de la Niebla; sola, con sus pensamientos y nadie más.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza visitar a su padre, pero el vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y ya era tarde, debía volver al campamento para prepararse para el día siguiente.

La hija de Atenea se dio la vuelta con un sólo movimiento y emprendió el camino sobre sus propios pasos. Caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, embargada por la incertidumbre sobre el futuro.

Mientras andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se chocó con un transeúnte, cayendo al suelo de culo.

—Perdona, Annabeth— se disculpó aquel chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Agarró la mano que le ofrecían y se levantó de un salto, después se limpió el polvo de los pantalones con unos golpes de la mano. Entonces volvió a mirar hacia arriba rápidamente, con sus ojos grises llenos de perplejidad.

—¿Dante?— preguntó incrédula

El chico la saludó con una amplia y dulce sonrisa, como si nunca se hubiesen llegado a separar más que un par de minutos, como si se hubiese ido a comprar el pan y no una misión con un alto componente suicida.

—Cuanto tiempo— comentó el joven con un destello de malicia en los ojos—¿Qué haces aquí?¿Tan lejos os ha traído la misión?

—Eso podría preguntar yo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— lanzó un vistazo rápido alrededor—¿Está Austin contigo? Me parece que mencionó algo sobre llevarte a una convención o algo así.

—Sí, eso mismo, estaba dando una vuelta por la zona para, ya sabes, respirar un poco de aire fresco. Austin se ha quedado en el hotel a descansar de toda la emoción de la convención.

Annabeth observó a Dante más detenidamente, intentando encontrar aquello que no le acaba de encajar en el aspecto del chico. En aquel momento podría haberse fijado en el brillo rojizo de la sangre reseca en su espada, en el polvo del camino que cubría sus zapatillas, tal vez podría haber vislumbrado un destello dorado en su iris marrón rojizo. Podría haberse fijado en muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo, culpemos al cansancio, al déficit de atención, o al sofocante calor del verano. La cuestión es que sólo podía fijarse en su sonrisa amable y cálida.

—Bueno— empezó a decir la rubia, intentando cortar aquel momento tensión—, entonces lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarle y avise a Percy y Nico de que estáis en la ciudad.

Juntos empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, escurriéndose entre las multitudes, cruzando las avenidas y escondiéndose bajo la sombra de los gigantescos rascacielos. Finalmente, entraron por una calle más estrecha, un callejón.

—Dante— llamó Annabeth lentamente, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su propia espada—, esto no es un hotel.

—Igual de lista que siempre, Hija de Atenea.

La voz de Dante resonó entre los edificios como el eco en una caverna, por un instante, pareció que aquella voz hubiese llenado el mundo y su silencio dejado un vacío en la creación.

Dante se dio la vuelta, mostrando unos ojos completamente dorados, carentes del natural blanco de la córnea o del negro de la pupila.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La voz se coló en su mente, al igual que lo hizo aquella mirada que la taladraba con odio y rencor.

Annabeth trató de desenvainar su espada, pero está se movió lentamente, como si pasase a través de melaza y no de aire. Intentó saltar hacia atrás, sólo para quedar suspendida en el vacío.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— escupió con desprecio al comprender la identidad tras los ojos de oro— Te mandamos de vuelta al Tártaro en su momento.

Su interlocutor se le acercó sin prisa, sabedor de que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y le agarró de la barbilla.

—Cierto, volví ahí abajo, o por lo menos en parte, la verdad es que casi no me fui ¿No esperaríais que fuese tan fácil acabar conmigo?

La expresión de odio en los ojos grises de Annabeth le dio la respuesta que quería.

—Ingenuos— soltó entre risas—. ¿Pensasteis que un simple trozo de metal afilado podría acabar con el Rey de los Titanes?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Cronos?¿Por qué haces esto? Poseíste a Luke y te paramos los pies, que poseas a Dante no cambiará nada ¡Los titanes fueron derrotados, no tienes aliados!

—No seas tonta, niña, claro que tengo aliados, reiné sobre el universo por eones, a mí nunca se me acaban los aliados. Con respecto al chico al que llamáis Dante— una sonrisa sardónica cruzó el rostro del titán—, debo agradecerte que le pusieses un nombre, me has ahorrado ese trabajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?¡Explícate!

—¿No lo entiendes aún?¿No ves lo qué pasa?— preguntó irónico— Dante, ese pobre chico al que salvasteis, mi nuevo recipiente, nació con ese destino, yo le cree con ese objetivo— los ojos del titán brillaron en un tono aún más dorado—. Dante es mi hijo; El Hijo del Tiempo.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre la Nueva Roma lentamente, tiñendo el cielo de mil tonos de rojo, naranja y carmesí, como el cuadro impresionista de un pintor que por pintura tuviese su propia sangre.

En la colina de los templos, sobre el tejado de huesos y piedras preciosas en el que por segunda vez se conocieron, estaban sentados Percy y Nico, contemplando el crepúsculo detenidamente y en silencio, como dos compañeros que lo han vivido todo juntos. En aquel silencio les embargaba cierta felicidad tranquila aún a pesar de las circunstancias que se avecinaban. La felicidad desapareció al ver que Annabeth no llegaba.

 **¿OS HA GUSTADO?**

 **Espero que sí, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar decídmelo y yo os contestaré lo antes posible. Estaba pensando tal vez sacar un pequeño capítulo corto que fuese un especial de Navidad pero no me acaba de convencer. Por favor dad vuestra opinión sobre ello. Nos leemos y que paséis unas felices fiestas de parte de mí, de Dante, Austin y todos los héroes y dioses del Olimpo. :3**


	13. Jamás

**Feliz año nuevo a todos. Hoy, es día de Reyes, y traigo, como regalo, el próximo capítulo del fic. En este capítulo encontraréis algo que supongo varios llevábais tiempo esperando. En mi opinión no me ha quedado todo lo bien que podría haber quedado y lo lamento mucho por ello. Ahora, sin más dilación. El capítulo 13 de «El trono de Othrys»**

Las estrellas brillaban como fuegos fatuos en el cielo y en el este amenazaban con empezar su ascenso los primeros rayos de un nuevo amanecer. En aquel extraño momento en que las cosas aún se encuentran entre el día y la noche y no saben si dormir o despertar, la voz de un cuerno llenó la madrugada del campamento Júpiter. Rápidamente los jóvenes soldados empezaron a surgir de las cabañas de las cohortes, llenando todo el espacio disponible y colocándose en sus debidas filas, a semejanza las hormigas en su marcha en busca de algún dulce sustento.

En mitad de aquel barullo, en un principio caótico pero meticulosamente medido y estudiado, Nico no sabía que hacer. Cuando se acercó a Percy para preguntar qué pasaba, ni siquiera se giró para mirarla, sus ojos permanecieron fijados en el horizonte con una furia muy determinada.

—Algo se acerca desde el noreste.

El Hijo de Hades siguió la mirada del de Poseidón y encontró cómo, a lo lejos, recortándose contra la luz del nuevo día, se acercaba un monstruo alado.

Los romanos empezaron a mover las catapultas de un lado a otro, como negras hormigas arrastrando el cadáver de algún artrópodo que sirviese de alimento a su reina y sus crías. La principal diferencia entre ambos es que Reyna no tenía intención ninguna de comerse a nadie.

En una de las atalayas una soldado recibió la orden de ceder paso a la hija de Belona, respondiendo a la orden con un exagerado saludo militar y bajando la escalera con tantas prisas que casi bajó ella en lugar de la escalerilla; sin duda habría bajado mucho más rápido.

La pretora cogió el catalejo que se le ofrecía con la mano izquierda mientras que apoyaba la derecha en la barandilla de la torre de vigilancia, fría y húmeda por el rocío matutino.

Por la trampilla de la atalaya asomaron el pelo negro y los ojos ligeramente rasgados del segundo pretor del campamento, apoyando los brazos en la madera saltó al suelo de madera y se colocó junto a su compañera con un paso de sus fuertes piernas. Detrás suya subió Hazel, dejando tras de sí un olor a crisantemos y metal.

—¿Qué ves, Reyna?— preguntó el Hijo de Ares con voz sería. Desde que había tomado su puesto como pretor Frank se había vuelto mucho más serio y formal en cuanto a los asuntos y oficiales. Y también más confiado.

—Míralo tú mismo— contestó la hija de Belona con calma antinatural mientras le cedía el catalejo y bajaba de nuevo las escaleras de la torre de madera.

El canadiense enarcó una ceja ante aquel comportamiento impropio de su compañera en una situación de emergencia, después de que hubiese completado su descenso volvió a posar su mirada en el horizonte y colocó el instrumento sobre su ojo derecho. A través del cristal, ligeramente deformada por las aberraciones del mismo y dándole un aspecto abombado, vio aquello que se acercaba al campamento.

—¿Qué ves?¿Corre el campamento algún peligro?— quiso saber Hazel.

—Sí, el campamento corre un grave peligro, tal vez debas avisar a Percy y a Nico.

—¿Por?—insistió la hija de Plutón con un tono de preocupación—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Es Festus— contestó el pelinegro intentando contener la risa—. Y si Leo viene con él, entonces el campamento se puede ir despidiendo.

Sin duda la pretoría había sentado bien a Frank, sin duda se había vuelto mucho más serio, formal y confiado. Y sin duda más bromista.

Una mosca entró revoloteando en la habitación, atravesando de uno en uno los rayos de luz que se colaban por los ventanales, como si nadase entre las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire.

El insecto siguió su recorrido por aquella estancia desolada y abandonada, llenando el aire con su zumbido inquieto. Tras realizar una acrobática pirueta, digna del mejor piloto de caza, se posó en un trozo de madera roto y apoyado en la pared y empezó a frotarse las patas de manera conspiradora.

En aquella pose, la mosca empezó a acurrucarse en sí misma, casi pareciendo que se sumergiese en un profundo sueño. Lentamente, como surgidos de la nada, hilos suaves y amarillentos, casi semejantes a la seda, empezaron a rodearla poco a poco, encerrándola en una prisión personal.

Un instante después aquella cúpula extraña se rompió por uno de los extremos y de ella salió, convulsionando y arrastrándose, un gusano gordo y blanquecino el cual, una vez libre de sus ataduras, parecía olfatear el aire con curiosidad.

Dante bajó el brazo, satisfecho con la obra de sus manos y se volvió a juguetear con la espada, haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire para luego volverla a coger en el último momento. En uno de los lanzamientos la falcata quedó suspendida en el aire, como si se hubiese quedado clavada en el techo de madera podrida que aún quedaba un palmo más arriba.

Mientras el Hijo de Cronos se entretenía haciendo este uso de sus poderes, Annabeth se despertó de su sueño. Sus manos estaban pegadas a su espalda y su cuerpo estaba fuertemente atado a la columna que tenía detrás, oprimiéndole el pecho y haciéndole difícil el mero acto de respirar.

—Buenos días, Annabeth— saludó el crónida de un modo casi alegre, sin molestarse a penas en darse la vuelta, observando curioso como su propia arma había quedado detenida, ajena al paso del tiempo—. Son las doce y treinta y siete de la mañana, hace un espléndido día; perfecto para una reunión familiar o un picnic.

Annabeth miró a Dante a los ojos una vez este se dio la vuelta. Los orbes marrones estaban cubiertos de ojeras y húmedos de llorar, aún así en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ligeramente torcida hacia un lado y en ella era capaz de expresar toda una amplia gama de sentimientos, desde una inocente curiosidad hasta una alegría casi infantil. Entre cada palabra que pronunciaba con aquella voz grave que le hablaba con total confianza y amabilidad, parecía querer gritar por ayuda hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales. Aquel era el rostro de una mente que ha abandonado demasiado rápido las dulces y pacíficas aguas de la inocencia y los apenas accidentados valles de la cordura y está a punto de caer por las abruptas cataratas de la enajenación y la demencia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bajo la claridad que se filtraba a través de las ventanas y las grietas en las paredes, ya casi derruidas por el paso del tiempo sobre aquella nave industrial olvidada en medio de la urbe, los ojos de Dante parpadearon con una luz casi propia y tan dorada como las arcas de un imperio.

—Vamos a ir a ver al joven Jackson— contestó Cronos a través de la voz de su propio hijo— y al chico de Hades. Les encantará verte de nuevo ¿No crees?

—Están en el campamento Júpiter— escupió Annabeth con palabras envenenadas con desprecio—, no saldrás vivo de allí.

—Pobre, pobre, Annabeth— se lamentó el titán, soltando una ligera risita pretenciosa—¿Acaso no ves que no tengo intención de haceros daño? ¿Qué te parece una tregua? Y en todo caso tus amigos romanos no podrán ni tocarme.

La Hija de Atenea miró al Rey Caníbal con una especial aversión, un odio profundo que tenía guardado para él en concreto, causante de tanta desgracia, de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta muerte. Cuando habló lo hizo con fuego en alma y sangre en cada palabra.

—Jamás me aliaría contigo, por nada del mundo.

Los ojos de titán volvieron a parpadear, como si estuviesen perdiendo energía hasta que, finalmente, se apagaron una vez más. Volvía ser Dante el que tomaba el control, volvía aquella triste y humedecida, cargada de sufrimiento prematuro y, en este caso, de compasión y profunda preocupación.

—Annabeth—suplicó con la voz hecha trizas como un cristal roto—, no le enfades, por favor, te hará daño.

—No me importa lo que me haga— afirmó con un orgullo casi ofensivo—, nunca me aliaré con alguien como él. La sola idea me repugna.

—A ti no te hará nada, Annabeth— añadió del mismo modo que si en él resonase el doblar de las campanas de un funeral—. Se lo hará a Percy.

El valor de Annabeth se hundió por un momento, tal cual su mirada lo hizo en el suelo. Al alzar la vista la recibió una sonrisa de dientes relucientes y dos ojos brillantes como una nova que explota.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Cuando Festus se posó en el suelo, la tierra tembló y los soldados más cercanos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de manera irremediable y llenándose la armadura de polvo y, posiblemente, cosas que no fuesen barro y tuviesen su origen en el proceso digestivo de los unicornios del campamento.

El primero en bajar fue Austin, llevado por ese impulso irrefrenable y repentino que sufren todos los viajeros después de pasar por una travesía complicada, de besar la tierra que pisan. Tal vez también influyese en aquello el estado de inminente evacuación del desayuno del hijo de Apolo. Su rostro estaba casi tan verde como la hierba de las colinas.

La siguiente en bajar fue Piper, y lo hizo con total con gracia y naturalidad, del mismo modo que si montase dragones con la misma facilidad con la que otros montan a caballo.

La hierba crujió ligeramente cuando sus deportivas blancas, ligeramente sucias y llenas de gotitas por la humedad de las alturas, la aplastaron al descender del lomo bruñido de Festus.

El último en descender fue el Hijo de Hefesto, el cual, en un alarde de su talento para las entradas espectaculares, se había untado previamente las suelas de los zapatos con aceite de motor para así poder bajar deslizándose por el cuello del dragón. Por supuesto, cuando lo intentó la idea no resultó como se esperaba y acabó volando unos quince metros en el aire hasta caer de pecho justo enfrente de Reyna. No sé puede decir que no fuese una entrada llamativa.

—!Leo¡!Piper¡!Jason¡— llamó Percy saliendo de entre la multitud que se había acumulado en torno a los recién llegados— Menos mal que sois vosotros, Annabeth ha...— el Hijo de Poseidón calló incrédulo—¿Austin?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Dónde está Jason?¿Dante no ha venido contigo?

Piper y Austin bajaron la mirada, doloridos por distintos motivos cada uno; Leo, en cambio, siguió fiel a su pensamiento más fundamental. El humor es la mejor manera de ocultar el dolor, solía decir para sí mismo. Tenía razón.

—Pues verás —comenzó mientras se levantaba con un salto casi acrobático y empezaba a realizar gestos exagerados con las manos y con los que parecía querer sacarle una sonrisa al viento y robarle una carcajada al sol—, tras largos viajes, superando adversarios increíbles y sorteando grandes peligros, al final conseguimos llegar a la guarida de una diosa ancestral. Sin embargo— apoyando una mano delicadamente sobre su frente, alzó la voz, sobresaltando así a más de uno que había dejado de prestar atención —, cuando decidió devolvernos a casa, Jason se perdió en el camino mientras surcábamos el cielo convertidos en un rayo de luz.

—¡Espera!— exclamó una voz entre la multitud, la cual trataba de hacerse paso a través del mar de cuerpos vivos— ¿Has dicho el cielo?¿Ibais por el cielo?

—Sí, Nico— respondió Leo con un gesto sumamente exagerado de hastío dedicado al Hijo de Hades, recién surgido de la multitud—, he dicho, en efecto, que surcábamos el cielo, repentinamente transformados en rayos de luz.

El rostro del Rey de los Fantasmas se ensombreció como una nube de tormenta y palideció tanto que casi parecía uno de sus siervos nominales. Pensó en expresar lo que pasaba por su mente pero, rodeados de tanta gente, habría resultado indiscreto y poco seguro.

—Annabeth también ha desaparecido— informó Reyna a los recién llegados—, es posible que las tres desapariciones resulten estar conectadas entre sí. En su momento ya creamos un equipo de investigación para gestionar su desaparición, podríamos...

La líder de los romanos fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando, saliendo de entre la marabunta y apartando a la gente con el mero hecho de su aspecto y su cuerpo de gigante, Frank, seguido de cerca por Hazel, gritó su nombre, internándose en el círculo que se había formado en torno al dragón. Tenía la camiseta empapada de correr y jadeaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué ocurre— interrogó Reyna con formalidad—, pretor Frank?

El Hijo de Marte se recuperó un momento de la carrera y volvió de nuevo a hablar.

—Pretora Reyna, me han informado de que han avistado a Annabeth acercándose al campamento.

Ante esta noticia, Percy se sobresaltó y saltó repentinamente al campo de batalla de la palabra.

—¿Annabeth?¿Dónde está?¿Cómo se encuentra?¿Está bien?— exclamó en un tono entre desesperado y pletórico; completamente obsesionado por volver a encontrarse con ella.

—No lo sé— contestó el transformista con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—, sólo me lo han comunicado. Al parecer viene con alguien más; les he dicho a los soldados que les retengan en la puerta, que ya iremos nosotros.

Con esto los recién llegados discutieron brevemente entre ellos y, una vez acabado el improvisado parlamento, Reyna se subió sobre la cabeza mecánica de Festus, el cual se elevó unos metros para que la pretora quedase a la vista de todos. Con un par de gestos y una sola orden de aquella hermosa e imponente voz, los soldados se dispersaron por todo el campamento, volviendo a los puestos que les correspondían a tal velocidad que parecía que les persiguiese el mismísimo demonio. En opinión de algunos, Reyna era peor que un simple ángel rebelde.

La Hija de Belona bajó de nuevo al suelo con un salto tan simple, sobrio y perfecto como el descenso de la guillotina y la mera agilidad y talento que mostró con el mismo la hacían tan terrorífica como dicho instrumento.

Una vez juntos y por fin solos, los ocho semidioses se pusieron en camino a través de las colinas de la Nueva Roma, bajo el ardiente sol de aquel mediodía de verano.

A Percy con cada paso se le aceleraba más el corazón, bullendo en deseos de volver a encontrarse con la única mujer a la que de verdad había amado y por la cual había rechazado la inmortalidad y el poder por el que otros habrían dado, no su vida, pero sí muchas ajenas. Solamente se habían separado unas horas, pero la posibilidad de que algo hubiese podido pasarle le oprimía el corazón como la soga de un ahorcado.

Una vez el hijo de Poseidón vio aquella melena rubia ondeando al viento, sintió ganas de echarse a correr por lograr así alcanzarla cuanto antes. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de hecho sus músculos ya se encontraban en tensión, preparados para iniciar la carrera cuando alguien se le adelantó; un borrón de amarillo y naranja que parecía moverse a la velocidad del rayo. Después de Austin, corrió Percy

Al otro lado de aquella colina, Cronos jugueteaba con el mango de la espada y hacía crecer una flor en el suelo para luego volverla a convertir en un simple brote, así una y otra vez. La planta se trataba de una humilde margarita de pétalos ligeramente amarillentos.

Annabeth, mientras tanto, se apoyaba en una de las paredes de roca del túnel que llevaba al exterior y se limpiaba las uñas armada con parsimonia y un puñal; tratando de evitar pensar en el hecho de que estaba ayudando al peor de todos sus enemigos.

De esta forma se entretenían entre que esperaban a que aquellas soldados que guardaban la puerta, volviesen con la aprobación de su acceso a la ciudad.

Un grito a lo lejos hizo que el Rey de los Titanes posase sus ojos áureos en un cerro cercano. Un segundo después, sus ojos no eran dorados sino marrones y la planta que estaba creciendo a su lado murió al momento, convertida en polvo y ceniza al vivir una vida entera en un instante.

Dante no pudo evitarlo, una vez tuvo el control de sus propias extremidades, corrió. No le importaba que Annabeth ya se hubiese lanzado a la carrera antes que él, no le importaba lo que Cronos dijese o hiciese por aquel comportamiento; sólo quería correr.

En el valle entre las dos colinas, los Hijos de la Sabiduría y el Mar se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, tan apasionado como el frenesí de la batalla y tan lleno de amor como... como... como sólo puede estarlo un beso de amor verdadero como aquel.

Un poco más arriba, Austin por fin encontró a Dante. Una vez llegó a su lado le abrazó, sin molestarse siquiera en frenar y acabaron los dos abrazados en el suelo, rodando colina abajo.

Al final el Hijo del Sol quedó sobre el del Tiempo y, dejándose llevar, lloró como no recordaba llorar. Aquellas lágrimas, tal vez de desesperación, tal vez de dolor, tal vez de alegría, caían sobre el pecho de Dante, mojando la camiseta rota y sucia que este llevaba. En ese estado, poseído por aquel cóctel explosivo, aquella amalgama de sentimientos que con el tiempo se había hecho dueña de su interior, le besó.

—No te vuelvas a ir jamás de mi lado— sollozó contra el cuello del chico del cual se había enamorado.

Dante le rodeó con sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza contra sí mismo y, junto a él, rompió a llorar.

 **¿Qué tal?¿Os ha gustado?¿Os lo esperabais? Por favor, cualquier opinión que tengáis, alguna corrección o cualquier idea que se os ocurra o que queráis comentar, por favor, escribid una review y yo os contestaré lo antes posible. Nos leemos**


	14. El Trono de Othrys

**He vuelto a la Tierra. Perdonad por el retraso otra vez, pero es que este curso me juego el acceso a la universidad y no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir y es posible que hasta junio o julio no pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo. Lo siente mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo. Como siempre si queréis preguntar, sugerir o lo que queráis escribir una revises y trataré subcontratados lo antes posible. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo catorce de El Trono de Othrys.**

Cuando empezó el fin del mundo Jason fue el primero en darse cuenta. Al despertarse de nuevo en su prisión empezó a encontrarse mareado, le dolía detrás de los ojos y empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza; casi sentía que iba a vomitar. Se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiándose de sudor frío y frotándose los párpados para aliviar el dolor con el tacto helado de las yemas de sus dedos.

Miró a su alrededor y ya no reconocía el improvisado campamento de su hermana; a su alrededor ya no estaban ni el saco, ni las armas, ni las provisiones, ni ninguna de las cosas de Thalia; ya no veía a los lejos el planeta verdoso, ni sus anillos azules que le habían dado las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

Buscó con la vista y no encontró rastro alguno de la cazadora. Hacía apenas unas horas que se habían metido cada uno en su saco de dormir y ahora despertaba, completamente sólo, en aquel nuevo lugar.

El suelo ya no era aquel vacío insondable sobre el que había caminado durante los últimos días, sino que se trataba de una superficie de un color puramente blanco y tan reluciente que tenía que cerrar los ojos si lo miraba directamente y la cual parecía fluir formando espirales, círculos y formas imposibles. El techo era de un color tan negro que parecía tratarse de un abismo, a Jason sólo con verlo le daba vértigo. A lo largo de la habitación, colocadas a distancias irregulares, de forma que parecía casi un bosque, se alzaban columnas desde el brillante suelo y que poco a poco se oscurecían en su ascenso, perdiéndose en el techo infinito. Por mucho que el semidiós se esforzarse no había paredes a la vista.

Apoyando una mano en la superficie reluciente trató de levantarse mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y fruncía el ceño por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Se puso en pie, pero le temblaban las piernas y aun tras dormir estaba débil. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza.

Volvió a intentar, esta vez con las dos manos en el suelo; el sudor le caía por la frente y acababa en la superficie brillante. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero sus músculos parecían negarse a ello.

Entonces notó como una mano se apoyaba suave sobre su hombro y lo apretaba con un candor casi paternal

—Déjame que te ayude— ofreció una voz mientras Jason se daba la vuelta para ver a quien había iniciado el contacto—. Parece que necesitas que te echen una mano.

El hombre que le había hablado le sonrió. Su piel era oscura como una noche de verano, su larga barba blanca estaba hecha de colas de cometas y sus ojos parecían esconder un universo entero y lleno de estrellas.

—Mi nombre es Urano— dijo extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse— y este es mi reino.

Jason, que ya había estirado el brazo para aceptar la ayuda, paró en seco. Conocía quien era Caelum y lo que había hecho, pero ninguna deidad del panteón estaba hecha de pura bondad, además, aquel era su reino y él un simple invitado. Los engranajes de su mente empezaron a trabajar a toda velocidad, recordando mitos, tratando de leer las intenciones de su anfitrión e intentar cuadrar al dios con los acontecimientos en la tierra y, sobre todas las cosas, buscar a su hermana. Finalmente aceptó la mano, lo mejor sería hacer caso al primordial, de momento.

El dios tiró para levantarle y con ello el mestizo recuperó todas sus fuerzas, fue como si el cansancio ya no le atenazase, como si la gravedad le hubiese perdonado una afrenta fatal.

—¿Dónde está Thalia?¿Qué hago aquí?

—Relájate, tu hermana está bien; la traje aquí antes que a ti, mientras aún dormías. Ahora está descansando junto con sus compañeras cazadoras.

Jason suspiró, ligeramente relajado por las palabras del Cielo. Entonces su anfitrión se dio la vuelta y, con un gesto para que le siguiese, empezó a andar. El Hijo de Júpiter le siguió.

Cuando alcanzaron una de las columnas Urano se detuvo. Poco a poco ascendían, en una danza cuyo compás lo marcaba el paso de los siglos, incontables puntos de luz. Los había blancos como la muerte, azules como el pensamiento y rojos como la lujuria adolescente; pero los más hermosos eran los amarillos, dorados como una hogaza de pan tierna y dulce en una tarde de verano. Una vez llegaban a lo alto, las luces se separaban unas de otras, hasta perderse en el vacío superior, quedando suspendidas como lágrimas en el cielo. Entonces Jason comprendió.

—Aquí es donde nacen las estrellas.

—En efecto, joven Jason. Aquí es donde todas las estrellas empiezan su camino por el cosmos—explicó Caelum mientras se acercaba a otra columna de luz—, pero también es donde vienen a morir

En aquel segundo vórtice las estrellas ya no ascendían con calma pero impacientes por su nueva existencia; sino que volvían de nuevo al hogar, está vez con una luz más tenue y más afable, como una sonrisa de enamorado. Una vez llegaban al suelo desaparecían allí donde todas las estrellas, tarde o temprano, volverían a nacer.

—Es hermoso ¿Verdad?—ante la pregunta, él sólo pudo asentir— Los humanos habéis mirado siempre al cielo, sabiendo que en sus milagros se escondían los secretos del cosmos. Algunos me adorasteis en templos de piedra, otros dedicasteis vuestras vidas a realizar dibujos de mi cuerpo, cada vez más exactos y precisos, construisteis grandes instrumentos para gloria de mi nombre. Sin embargo, lo que más me gusta, lo que mejor hacéis, es pedir clemencia.

Jason apartó la vista de las luces brillantes para fijarse, con un rictus de horror, en el protógono del cielo, el cual sonreía con aquella perversa satisfacción de quien se sabe poderoso y temido; era la sonrisa de un asesino sádico, un dios cruel y un emperador loco.

—Miráis la tormenta y teméis sus rayos atronadores, sus vientos furiosos y sus aguaceros violentos. Construís refugios pensando que os podéis proteger en ellos, pero los huracanes, trombas y tornados los convierten en polvo y ceniza. Mirando al cielo os dais cuenta de que no sois más que hojas en la tempestad, que no sois nada.

Antes de que el semidiós pudiese decir algo un chasquido invadió el aire y una estela de plata atravesó el rostro oscuro de Urano, que se deshizo en incontables estrellas cayendo al suelo como pedazos de un cristal roto. Apenas pudo darse la vuelta una mano le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él con una fuerza casi imposible.

Un instante después cayó contra una nube. Ya no estaba en la inmensidad vacía del espacio; casi había vuelto a su hogar, la Tierra.

Quien le había secuestrado por segunda vez en aquella mañana era una mujer de piel cobriza, pelo tan negro como sus ojos y la majestuosidad de una sultana. Vestía de plata y llevaba un arco a la espalda.

—Mi nombre es Zöe Belladona. Jason Grace, he venido a salvarte.

El aire del establo era denso, pesado y apestaba a caballos y heno. La luz entraba por los dos grandes portones, aliviando ligeramente el ambiente pestilente e iluminándolo todo a medias, formando sombras extrañas.

—Te juro que no puedo decirte nada

—¡Desapareciste de repente!

Dentro discutían dos jóvenes; uno tenía ojos marrón rojizo y pelo negro como un misterio, el otro tenía zafiros por ojos y el pelo del color de la arena del desierto.

—Austin—murmuró el primero—, no te puedo decir porque lo hice.

Dante movía los ojos con rapidez, posándolos primero en la entrada de la cuadra, después miraba al techo, luego a sus propios dedos, que jugueteaban con Messor y, finalmente, a los ojos del hijo de Apolo; una y otra vez. El crónida también respiraba con cierta agitación y tensaba piernas y brazos con fuerzas. Si uno sólo de los caballos hubiese relinchado demasiado fuerte, Dante le habría decapitado como haría con un enemigo escondido en las sombras.

—¡Cuatro días, Dante!—susurró el hijo de Apolo con un quejido, con ganas de gritar y sin poder hacerlo—¡Cuatro días! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Te desvaneciste sin más, no sabía dónde estabas— una sola lágrima, redonda y perlada, empezó a caer por su mejilla. Sería la primera de muchas—. Entonces me uní un equipo para buscarte a ti y a Jason, que también había desaparecido y te encuentro en el otro extremo del país— el hijo de la música ya no se contenía y alzaba la voz, convirtiendo susurros en llantos de pura melodía que estremecían el corazón—. Encima, ahora que por fin estamos juntos otra vez, me evitas.

El hijo de Cronos alzó los brazos sin dejar de temblar y los puso sobre los hombros de Austin, que ahora le miraba con furia y tristeza apenas contenidas. No lo pudieron evitarlo y se echaron uno en brazos del otro

— Austin, yo también he estado muy preocupado— confesó mirándole a los ojos— y te juro que si pudiera decirte la razón porque me marché lo haría, pero no puedo.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos moviese un solo músculo. Entonces, cuando sólo se oían los murmullos del exterior, invadiendo las cuadras con sus estertores; Austin, con el rostro hundido en los hombros del menor, musitó de forma casi inaudible.

—Dante, te quiero

Él no respondió, simplemente le apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho, no lo habría hecho más fuerte si hubiese querido metérsele dentro, guardarle allí junto a su corazón. Así continuaron un tiempo, hasta que sus brazos se cansaron de ceñirse y, aflojándolos, quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Por último el crónida se acercó y unió sus labios con delicadeza.

—Yo también te quiero— suspiró al separarse con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo siento.

La espada atravesó el pecho de Austin y este cayó al suelo, inerte. Dante se alejó allí, con un ojo marrón tostado y el otro de un dorado refulgente.

«Has hecho bien»

—Cállate

—Dímelo

—!Nico,— gritó Annabeth ya cansada de las insistencias del hijo de Hades— ya te he dicho que estaba bien¡ ¡Me encontré con Dante, nos persiguieron algunos monstruos y ya está!

—Tal vez puedas haber engañado a Percy, él te quiere tanto que no concibe que le mientas— declaró en un tono casi de exasperación; después señaló con la cabeza la muñeca desnuda de Annabeth—. Además, he visto las marcas de cuerda.

Ella se bajo las mangas de la sudadera rápidamente, con la esperanza de que nadie más lo hubiese notado. Se le habían subido en un movimiento del brazo durante la discusión y no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

—Nos cogieron a los dos—mintió —, pero logramos escapar.

—¿Quiénes?

—Unos cíclopes

—¿Tan cerca del campamento? No se atreverían, sería un suicidio. Además— añadió con la mejor voz de rey de los fantasmas que pudo— ¿Qué puñetas hace Dante aquí? Annabeth, más te vale empezar a dar explicaciones

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, como dos lobos apunto de enfrentarse, valorando al oponente. La mente de Annabeth trabajaba rápidamente, sabía que al final tendría que contarlo todo, pero desconocía los planes de Cronos y el alcance de sus poderes en aquel momento. Temía que hiciese daño a alguien, no podía arriesgarse a decir nada mientras no estuviese segura de los planes del titán.

Por el otro lado, Nico se encontraba desconcertado, Annabeth mentía, estaba seguro de ello; lo que le desconcertaba era no saber porque. La hija de Atenea siempre era sincera, ella sólo mentiría si alguien más corriese peligro y ella no supiese como enfrentarlo. El que Annabeth no tuviese un plan le aterrorizaba; él nunca lo diría, pero la admiraba, para él ella era un ejemplo a seguir, era fuerte e inteligente, parecía saberlo todo y tener una solución para cada ocasión. Todo ello se agravaba con el hecho de que aquel a quien consideraba su nuevo hermano estuviese mentido todo aquello. Se estremecía cada vez que recordaba el brillo de los ojos relucientes de la rata que trajo de vuelta de entre los muertos y el destello aún más sobrecogedor en los de Dante, un lucero dorado como la dulce mentira.

Sólo cuando los dos hubieron puesto en orden sus pensamientos, hablaron. El primero fue Nico.

—Annabeth, comprendo que estés asustada por lo que sea que pasó, pero tienes que contárnoslo, podemos ayudarte.

La rubia suspiró, resignándose al fin.

—Nico, Dante…

Alguien irrumpió violentamente en la habitación, golpeando la puerta contra la pared con tanta fuerza que casi se rompe. El soldado responsable del atronador choque se trataba de un chico alto, de tez oscura como el chocolate y ojos almendrados de color miel, a través de la tela morada la camiseta se marcaban los músculos desarrollados por el fuerte entrenamiento romano; en el brazo derecho llevaba tatuada una calavera cruzada por dos antorchas invertidas. Cuando Alexander habló, así se llamaba el semidiós, lo hizo con un tono casi elegíaco.

—Hemos encontrado al hijo de Apolo del campamento griego en los establos, alguien lo ha apuñalado.

El silencio helador se adueñó de la estancia. A Nico se le paró el corazón por un instante, Annabeth tragó saliva por la noticia repentina. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron en extremo.

—¿Su estado es grave?¿Se sabe quién ha podido ser?

—No hemos encontrado ninguna prueba que señale al culpable. En cuanto al griego, los médicos dicen que se encuentra muy grave, le han herido con una espada de bronce celestial—esperó un instante para después añadir con la misma voz luctuosa—. No sobrevivirá.

Percy caminaba con tranquilidad al lado de Dante. Se habían adentrado hacía apenas unos minutos entre unos árboles que crecían en el valle entre dos colinas y aún no habían salido de aquel bosquecillo. De haberse fijado en aquello, tal vez se hubiese inquietado, pero aquella constante en su vida que era el déficit de atención volvía a traicionarle.

Dante le había pedido que diesen una vuelta juntos. Había dicho que quería que se conociesen mejor y para ello pensó que un paseo sería un buen inicio. A Percy aquello no le pareció mala idea, así que charlaron amablemente mientras caminaban y se sumergieron cada vez más en la conversación.

—Entonces—comentó Percy, cambiando con cierta timidez de tema—, Austin y tú…

— ¿Sí? —interrogó su interlocutor con una sonrisa de la que no se desprendía siquiera una gota de tristeza—¿Qué pasa con Austin?

El hijo de Poseidón se mordió los labios un momento y continúo hablando. Ya había hablado con Nico sobre el tema en más de una ocasión, pero el repentino descubrimiento sobre la relación de otro hijo de Hades con otro hijo de Apolo le había descolocado por completo. En su mente se había desarrollado la teoría de que existían compatibilidades entre distintos semidioses según su ascendencia divina; quería discutirlo con Piper.

—Estáis saliendo

—¿De dónde?

Poco a poco el terreno se hacía cada vez más vertical. El hijo de Poseidón esperó un momento por si Dante estaba bromeando, al ver que no lo era, intervino.

—No ese salir, salir de...—se mordió los labios hasta dejar una marca blanca con los dientes, tratando de forzar la salida de la palabra que buscaba—. Salir de mantener una relación.

—¿Cómo Jason y tú?— interrogó Dante con inusitada

—Casi— soltó entre risas, intentando imaginarse la situación—, pero más bien como la que tengo con Annabeth, o como la que Jason tiene con Piper.

—Novios

—Exacto

Dante se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro y se la pasó por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás y quedando este ligeramente húmedo, debido a la fina niebla que estaba empezando a llenarlo todo.

—La verdad es que no tengo del todo claro cuál es nuestra relación ahora mismo.

—Supongo que será algo complicado— concedió Percy—.Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo, tu falta de memoria, el beso o todo el tiempo que...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber lo más importante. Todo había sido tan repentino y había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas que nadie se había molestado en preguntar.

—¿Dante, por qué desapareciste?

El silencio entre los dos se hizo tan palpable que uno podría chocarse contra él y quedar con un ojo morado. Era un silencio casi agresivo.

Austin nos dijo que estabais en mi casa—mientras lo dijo Percy rezaba internamente pora que no hubiesen abierto ningún cajón que no tuviese que ser abierto— porque mi madre os recogió mientras pasabais el fin de semana en la ciudad. Una mañana simplemente no estabas. Te buscó por todas partes, pero no pudo encontrarte; así que se unió al equipo de Piper y Leo para buscar a Jason, que también anda perdido, porque piensa que las desapariciones pueden tener algo que ver. Y luego está todo lo de...

No pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo, mientras hablaba, se distrajo del camino y tropezó con una piedra negra como el miedo. Se levantó de nuevo de manera despreocupada y retomó el ritmo que llevaba antes.

—¿Por dónde iba?

—Me preguntabas porque desaparecí de repente. Es una pregunta complicada —confesó en un suspiro—, no sabes cuanto. Sin embargo hay algo a lo que si te puedo contestar más fácilmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sabes que si estás preocupado por algo puedes contarmelo— dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que casi hizo que Dante se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer—. Al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

—Tan sólo haz la pregunta correcta, por favor.

El hijo de Poseidón empezó a protestar, pero entonces el de ojos marrones se adelantó unos pasos y abrió un hueco entre la maleza. Percy pasó sin rechistar. Al otro lado, las ruinas de Othrys.

—Dante —comenzó a balbucear confuso—. Dime porque puñetas me has traído aquí, ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, Percy—susurró el interrogado. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron dorados y una sonrisa demoniaca se abrió en sus labios, como una flor de puro odio.— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jackson.

Los ojos dorados cuando le salvó en el Olimpo, su talento para la espada, la repentina escapada, Othrys; todo encajó por un momento. Por un instante, Percy lo comprendió todo.

—Cronos— cuando escupió el nombre lo hizo con un odio más digno de un villano que de un héroe.— Tu estás muerto.

—El tiempo no puede morir, Percy. No hay dioses que me detengan y tú estás aquí conmigo, a punto de ayudarme a completar mi plan.

—Yo jamás te ayudaré.

Descubrió a Anaklusmos con un ruido seco y apuntó hacia su rostro, declarando una nueva titanomaquia. Comenzando la guerra otra vez. Cronos simplemente se rió y su risa inundó la explanada e hizo a la hierba morir.

—Aún no has entendido nada ¿Verdad? Mira al cielo. Vuestros dioses han huido acobardados como hicieron la primera vez que se despertó Tifón, sólo un par de daimones vigilan el Tártaro y tras la guerra estáis más débiles que nunca. Percy, no sabes lo que disfrutaría matándote aquí, ahora mismo; pero no lo haré. Necesito aliados y mis hermanos están encerrados. Y lo más importante de todo, el cielo está despierto y él no necesita ningún ejército.

El silencio se hizo en el claro cuando Cronos extendió el brazo de Dante, con la mano abierta y tentadora como la de un demonio. Percy la golpeó con el canto de Anaklusmos, apartándola de él; después colocó la punta justo sobre el corazón de Dante. Cronos en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

—Tenemos un enemigo común, nada más que eso. A la menor señal de que planeas algo raro tendrás a cada semidios griego y romano en tu contra. Traeré a cada maldito dios que no haya huido y me encargaré de que te persigan. Maldita sea, traicióname y traeré aquí a cada dios de cada panteón. Desearás ser mortal.— tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una roca.

—Entonces, es un trato— celebró Cronos entre carcajadas.

Con un chasquido, Othrys volvió a la vida. Las ruinas cobraron vida y los sillares bailaron con un ritmo que nadie podía oír. Los sillares, capiteles y fustes se levantaron, formando columnas, suelos y muros tan negros como la boca del infierno. El polvo y la ceniza se unían formando hilos finos como el viento y se entrelazaban, tejiendo tapices y alfombras de oro y seda.

El metal oxidado volvía a bruñirse sólo y las antorchas volvían flotando a sus argollas donde se encendían otra vez.

Cronos avanzaba por los pasillos de su palacio y estos se reconstruían a cada paso que daba. Piedras, polvo, metal, madera y ceniza, todo volvía al sitio que le correspondía por el derecho de los siglos.

Una vez llegó al salón principal del castillo se detuvo a contemplar la sede de su poder. Brillaba igual que antaño, tan negro que era profundo, tan terrible que causaba pesadillas; pero sobre todo brillaba de poder renacido. El trono de Othrys llenaba el mundo de temor.

El primer rey de la creación se sentó en él, y al verse de nuevo señor de sus dominios, no pudo evitar reír con lágrimas en los ojos.

—He vuelto a la Tierra— proclamó sin más testigo que los muros de mármol negro y obsidiana— y he tomado posesión de ella.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Os agradezco mucho que hayáis seguido leyendo hasta aquí, el cual ya es un punto muy avanzado de la historia. Cualquier apoyo es poco y el ver como crece el número de lecturas siempre es una alegría. Dicho esto, me despido. Nos leemos**


	15. Dedos cruzados

**Hola queridísimos lectores ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí en el viejo continente ya es verano, lo que significa que podré empezar a escribir con más calma y tranquilidad. Sé que es posible que durante este año me hayáis echado de menos (o por lo menos a Dante, Austin, Percy y los demás. Que en menudo momento os dejé) y posiblemente queráis matarme. Pero los estudios me reclamaban y el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena, siendo que he sacado en los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad un resultado de 13.642 sobre un máximo de 14, lo que no sólo me da acceso a cualquier estudio en cualquier universidad de España y de varios países de la Unión Europea sino que también me permite optar a becas para estudiar. Tenéis a un cerebrito por ficker XD.**

 **Por otra parte me gustaría felicitar el cumpleaños de TheNova6, el compañero que más reviews ha dado a la historia y que me pidió que lo subiese en su día especial. Feliz cumpleaños.**

 **Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, que comience el capítulo número quince de El Trono de Othrys. Que lo disfrutéis.**

Zoe se puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras se recostaba aún más contra la nube a su espalda. Dirigió una mirada cómplice a Jason y se giró hacia el lado opuesto para mirar al cielo tras la nube. Después le indicó que se acercase con la mano. Él lo hizo arrastrándose por el terreno esponjoso con práctica casi castrense.

Del borde del mundo empezaron a surgir los primeros rayos del amanecer, rojos, rosas y naranjas. Se extendían como tentáculos, agarrándose a las nubes del cielo y a los árboles de la tierra. Según avanzaban el cielo se volvía azul y las estrellas se desvanecían.

Finalmente salió del horizonte, montada en el Maserati rojo de Apolo, la diosa Eos. Su pelo era rojo como la aurora y toda su ropa era de los colores del alba, el pañuelo, las gafas y el vestido. La titánide irradiaba belleza y poder.

—¿La ves? — demandó la cazadora— Hemos de asaltarla.

—Vamos a asaltar el carro del Sol— repitió Jason lentamente.

—Efectivamente

—El carro del Sol

—Ciertamente

—Con un arco y flechas

—Exacto. Al atardecer llegaremos al Jardín de las Hespérides, en la ciudad de San Francisco. Allí te reunirás con tus amigos, que han acabado encontrándose en aquella ciudad.

—Muy bien ¿Pero entonces tú no vendrás? ¿Y cómo sabes que están allí?

—Yo, joven Grace— explicó pacientemente la ninfa mientras encordaba su arco y afilada sus flechas— no puedo abandonar los cielos, pues ahora soy una constelación, en ello me convirtió mi señora. En cambio, tú estás preso de Urano y he de liberarte antes de que te encuentre. Muchas estrellas y nubes siguen fieles al Olimpo, pero nuestro enemigo es su señor natural y no tardará en doblegarlas; además tus compañeros te necesitan en la Tierra. Esa joven, Piper McLean y el tal Valdez han estado buscándote. Se acerca el comienzo de una guerra más grande de lo que podéis llegar a imaginar.

Una vez hubo acabado de hablar, la cazadora sacó una de las flechas plateadas del carcaj, la cual llevaba atada en una de los extremos una cadena como hecha de estrellas. Con el brazo derecho tiró hacia atrás de la flecha y una vez el arco estuvo lo suficientemente tenso, disparó. La flecha salió volando directa hacia el coche del dios, clavándose en el capó del maletero.

—¿No hay otra forma? —cuestionó el semidiós, cogiendo el trozo de cadena que le ofrecía la hija de Atlas

—No, ninguna igual de rápida.

Jason asintió justo antes de sentir un tirón que le lanzaría por los aires. Con ambas manos se agarró todo lo fuerte que pudo a la finísima cadena y miró hacia abajo; unos pocos metros más abajo se encontraba Zoe. Dirigió la vista arriba y con los ojos fijos en el carro del Sol, comenzó a subir. El duro entrenamiento romano al cual se había sometido durante años le había permitido agarrarse a la cadena y no salir despedido, pero escalar por aquel hilo, tan fino que apenas lo veía, eso era otra historia.

Cuando llegó arriba, Jason tenía las manos ensangrentadas, doloridas y llenas de sudor; en más de una vez casi resbaló, cayendo al abismo. El semidiós desconocía que pasaría si caía desde allí de nuevo a la Tierra, pero cuando le planteó a la cazadora que bajasen directamente desde la nube en que se conocieron, esta le miró horrorizada. Zoe subió al carro justo detrás de él, sin embargo, la nueva constelación no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio o agotamiento ahora que era inmortal en los cielos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jason, desenvainando la espada de su funda y apuntando hacia la diosa, que solo entonces se percató de su presencia—, pero esto es un atraco.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros, jovencitos? —interrogó las diosas, quitándose las gafas de sol y mostrando dos ojos, ardientes como la aurora boreal— El hijo de Júpiter y ¿una constelación? —la diosa simplemente suspiró—¿Sabéis qué? Haced lo que queráis. Este no es mi trabajo, yo solamente estoy aquí porque Apolo no está; y aunque no estuviese no pasaría nada. Hay otros dioses en otras religiones que se encargan de ello; y luego está todo el rollo de la gravedad. Yo me largo.

Dicho esto, la diosa se levantó y saltó por uno de los lados del coche, convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz y alejándose de allí.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba—comentó Jason antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto

—Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, joven Grace—fue la única respuesta de la hija de Atlas antes poner las manos sobre el volante del carro del Sol

Un rugido hizo temblar la caja torácica del hijo de Júpiter y las estrellas cobraron vida.

* * *

—¡Cronos! —gritó Percy entrando al palacio— ¡Cronos! ¿Dónde estás valiente hijo de puta?

El suelo temblaba con los pasos del hijo del Agitador de la Tierra y las hermosas fuentes de mármol negro reventaban, llenado el suelo de Othrys de agua que le seguía en forma de serpientes. El semidiós cruzó por los pasillos ornamentados por el palacio sin detenerse en ningún momento, dirigiéndose directamente al centro del castillo. De los muros colgaban tapices con escenas de batallas gloriosas, nacimientos de deidades y banquetes opulentos.

Acababa de volver del campamento Júpiter a contar las novedades. Por supuesto, las noticias les sentaron tan mal como a él, aquella misma tarde se reunía el senado para decidir como actuaría Nueva Roma con respecto a la alianza con el titán, sin embargo, Reyna ya había previsto el resultado. En base a la practicidad romana y a la tendencia de los patricios a arrimarse a la sombra del más poderoso; el senado, siempre fiel a la hipocresía y a la demagogia políticas, diría «Sí», igual que se lo dijeron a Octavian. Por otra parte, los orgullosos campistas, fieles militares de Nueva Roma, obedecerían órdenes, aunque no se fiasen del rey de los titanes. Aún a pesar de aquello, había un hecho que podía acabar con aquella alianza monstruosa.

—¡Cronos! —gritó abriendo las puertas del salón del trono de una patada y estas chocaron sonoramente contra las paredes de mármol, llenando el palacio con su estruendo.

En el interior, Cronos se encontraba sentado sobre el Trono Negro, con Atlas de pie a su lado y un mapa del país tallado en el suelo. En cuanto los ojos dorados se fijaron en él, las losas volvieron a hundirse en el suelo, como si nunca se hubiesen deformado según de los deseos de su señor. En cuanto Percy entró, Atlas levantó su lanza y se dirigió hacia él, con una mirada de furia plasmada en el rostro; pero el cuerpo de Dante levantó el brazo y el titán de la fuerza se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jackson? Te veo alterado ¿Qué han dicho los romanos?

—Eres un cabrón

—¡Cuida tu lengua! —gritó Atlas, mirando a Cronos como rogando que le dejase aplastar al semidiós. Una vez se había visto de nuevo en una posición de poder, el titán había mostrado sus verdaderas lealtades.

—Tranquilízate, Atlas; ahora Jackson es nuestro aliado —ordenó el rey de los titanes con tono severo antes de volverse hacia el recién llegado—. Percy —pronunció Cronos en un tono tan dulce que era empalagoso—, todos sabemos que soy un cabrón ¿Podrías especificar a qué te refieres?

—Austin se está muriendo —escupió como si la mera presencia del titán le causase arcadas— y sé que es cosa tuya. Cuando acabaste de construir —señaló a su alrededor sin dejar los brazos quietos, sin saber bien como referirse al oscuro palacio— esto, juraste por el Estigio que no harías daño a nadie.

Cronos abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Me da igual que lo hicieses antes o después de jurármelo. En cuanto el Senado se entere de lo que has hecho tendrás a toda Roma y Grecia en tu contra, maldito cabrón

El rey del mundo junto ambas manos por las yemas y las muñecas, como si atrapase una mariposa entre ellas y sin apartar la vista del insecto invisible, comenzó a hablar.

—La presencia de Austin era un peligro. Con él en medio conseguir el control total de este cuerpo me habría llevado más tiempo; y tiempo, Jackson, es algo que, por irónico que parezca, no tenemos en exceso. Para poder derrotar a Urano, Austin debe morir.

—Eso me da igual —proclamó Percy, formando olas en el agua a su alrededor solo con la voz—. Nuestra alianza se ha acabado antes de empezar. Te arrepentirás de los que has hecho.

El hijo del dios del mar se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos fuertes y firmes del Salón del Trono; a su alrededor las olas que se habían formado en su presencia empezaron a seguirlo, como fieles sirvientas del hijo de su señor.

En el momento en que Percy puso un pie fuera del salón del trono, un chasquido invadió la habitación, resonando en las paredes de mármol negro como un tambor de guerra. Las serpientes de agua que seguían a Percy dejaron de reptar; las olas, a apenas unos centímetros del suelo, se olvidaron de romper; el fuego de las antorchas se congeló en una estatua que no daba ni luz ni calor; el corazón del Héroe del Olimpo dejó de latir y se detuvo el tic-tac de su reloj.

—Mi Señor —comenzó a sugerir Atlas con velocidad, colocándose frente a su rey—, no necesitáis a esos estúpidos mortales. Vos sois el más poderoso de los titanes y yo el más fuerte de todos; juntos derrotaremos a Urano. Deberíais…

—Debería arrojarte al Tártaro por tu estupidez, eso es lo que debería hacer —cortó Cronos a su siervo, despareciendo la amabilidad que había usado con el semidiós. Sus ojos dorados relucían como los hornos del mismo infierno—. Tú lo único que has hecho es sujetar el cuerpo inerte de mi padre; no has visto a Urano, no has conocido a Urano, no te has enfrentado a Urano ni sufrido el peso de sus puños. Hicieron falta cuatro titanes para alejarle de su reino y que yo empuñase mi guadaña, forjada por la propia Gea, para derrotarle. Ahora tú y yo estamos solos, con mis hermanos encerrados, yo atrapado en este cuerpo de carne y tú igual de imbécil que siempre. En cambio, esos chicos no solo tienen un ejército; son poderosos e inteligentes, me derrotaron a mí y a mi madre. Con su ayuda seremos capaces de derrotar al cielo —el señor del tiempo le dedicó a su sobrino una última mirada que hizo temblar al titán del valor—. Entonces y solamente entonces escucharé lo que tú creas que El Retorcido debe hacer ¿Entendido?

Atlas tragó saliva sonoramente. Había pasado milenios en soledad, y había olvidado muchas cosas, desde el carácter de sus tíos, a las grandes cacerías de monstruos y bestias; pero sin duda, lo que nunca debió olvidar fue como podía ser la ira del Rey Caníbal y la mirada de aquellos ojos enfermos de poder, capaces de quemar hasta el alma de un dios.

—Ahora mira y aprende.

El titán chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y las cosas volvieron a su curso; la ola chocó contra el suelo por el ineludible abrazo de la gravedad; las llamas dejaron su estasis y volvieron a rugir con alegría y en el pecho de Percy su corazón volvió a latir al ritmo de las agujas del reloj.

—Curaré a Austin —concedió Cronos antes de que Percy diese su segundo paso fuera del salón—. Pero él se alejará de Dante, no participará en ninguna batalla o misión. Será como si hubiese muerto, de otra forma seré incapaz de alcanzar mi verdadero poder para luchar contra Urano ¿Ha quedado claro, Jackson?

Percy no necesitó decir nada, simplemente se giró, enfrentando la mirada de su primer y mayor enemigo. Verde y dorado. Las aguas del mar y las arenas del tiempo. El agua fértil y el tiempo que todo lo devora. Cronos entendió lo que quería. Puso una mano sobre la camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter que Dante se había puesto la mañana anterior y juró.

—Juro que no causaré mal alguno a ninguno de tus semidioses, lo juro por el Estigio.

El hijo del dios del mar esperó un instante, por si aquellos dos tenían algo que añadir. Después se fue a paso ligero, devolviendo el agua a las fuentes y estanques de donde venía.

Cuando el semidiós estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Cronos sacó la mano de su espalda, mirando con una sonrisa malévola sus dos dedos cruzados.

* * *

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido —anunció el hijo de Apolo quitándose la mascarilla, manchada de sangre—. El resto queda en manos de los dioses.

Hazel y Nico asistieron quedamente, Annabeth simplemente cerró el puño en una irá silenciosa. Por su culpa.

Las puertas de madera blanca del quirófano aún se balanceaban ligeramente produciendo un ligero y molesto chirrido.

En el interior de la sala la única luz que quedaba era la de pantalla del sistema que monitoreaba las inconstantes constantes vitales del paciente. El único sonido era un lento e inconstante gorgoteo producido por los pulmones de Austin, encharcados de sangre. Bajo la sábana blanca y roja estaba su cuerpo desnudo, ahora cosido por el vientre y la espalda, por los que había entrado y salido la falcata, atravesando carne, tripas y hueso; llenando todo el cuerpo de Austin de sangre, bilis, comida medio digerida, ácidos digestivos y heces.

En aquel estado solamente la ambrosía, el néctar y el polvo de cuerno de unicornio le mantenían vivo hasta que las Keres se le llevasen al Hades por orden de su hermano.

Entonces inundó la habitación un gorgoteo más fuerte, más alto, más corto que los demás; ahogándose en su propia sangre, Austin dejó de respirar.

Entonces los hilos que los cirujanos habían cosido se desanudaron y descosieron solos, como operados por una mano invisible, revelando así el interior. La carne se unió a la carne, extendiendo fibras, tendones y músculos como pequeños brazos ansiosos por el rencuentro. Las tripas, entrañas y vasos sanguíneos se deslizaron como serpientes, uniéndose unos extremos con otros encajando a la perfección. Los huesos rotos se repararon, volviendo los fragmentos a su sitio, desapareciendo las fisuras entre ellos y quedando la superficie lisa como el cristal. Los fluidos que rebosaban, caían e inundaban las cavidades retornaron a sus lugares de origen, de los cuales nunca debieron de haber salido. La piel se unió a la piel y no quedó rastro de lo que había pasado.

Austin se dobló por la cintura, impulsado por una tos repentina. De su boca salieron gotas de sangre, que se evaporaron en el aire antes de tocar la piel recién sanada, convirtiéndose en polvo dorado. Siguió tosiendo, como un ahogado que acaba de volver de entre los muertos, como lo que era en esencia, un muerto en vida. Aún sentía las afiladas garras de las Keres arrastrando su alma hacia el inframundo, cuando notó unas manos cálidas, agarrándole y sacándole de la perdición.

* * *

La sangre corría por la frente de Jason resbalando por sus mejillas y manchando su camiseta. Apenas era un pequeño corte en la ceja, pero sangraba abundantemente y le daba un aspecto más grave del que era.

De las manos del semidiós surgían relámpagos de cuando en cuando, golpeando allí donde señalarse con la punta de los dedos. Con cada trueno que golpeaba su cuerpo, la gigantesca serpiente que los perseguía se agitaba por el dolor, después continuaba persiguiendo a su presa.

La constelación de draco les seguía, rugiendo con la explosión de estrellas y lanzando mordiscos al aire, pero los rayos del semidiós le impedían avanzar. Mientras tanto la ninfa llevaba el volante; conduciendo con la habilidad de quién vio el primer coche salir de su fábrica.

Desde que habían ascendido lo suficiente, las criaturas del cielo habían empezado a atacarles, seguramente impulsadas por la voluntad de su señor. Las constelaciones, hermosas desde la Tierra, se tornaban en criaturas relucientes de poder y maldad. Sortearon las pinzas de Cáncer, se enfrentaron al aguijón envenenado de Escorpio y las flechas de Sagitario se clavaron en las puertas del Masserati y en los asientos de cuero, muy cerca de la cabeza de Zoe.

Entonces el coloso se detuvo en seco, dejando marchar al carro con una última mirada de gula e ira.

—¿Por qué se ha parado? —preguntó Jason a la ninfa— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Las constelaciones no pueden ir más allá de un punto determinado—contestó esta—. Yo también deberé de marchar con prontitud, el resto quedará en tus manos.

Jason tartamudeó durante un instante, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir. Antes de que pudiese expresar lo que quería, ella habló primero.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de rescatar tu hermana y a mis demás compañeras cazadoras. Adiós, Jason Grace

Dicho esto saltó hacia atrás con gracia y elegancia, perdiéndose en el vacío, convertida en polvo estelar.

El hijo de Júpiter corrió todo lo rápido que pudo para ponerse al volante donde hasta hace un momento había estado sentada Zoé.

—Pero… pero...—tartamudeó el semidiós— Yo no sé conducir.

 **Hola de nuevo ¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que a mi no me ha acabado de convencer como ha evolucionado lo de Austin, creo que se ha solucionado demasiado pronto, pero si le tengo muriéndose que más voy a hacer XD. Y me hubiera gustado meter algo más con Zoé, pero eso tal vez en otro capítulo. Y también es posible que dentro de poco empiece a hablar del pasado de Dante y la gran pregunta ¿Y su madre? Pero sólo tal vez, no prometo nada ;P.**

 **Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, preguntar o lo que sea, dejad una review y yo os contestaré lo más prontamente posible. Nos leemos.**


	16. La Tormenta

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 16, en el cual averiguareis cosas interesantes~~~~. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

—Apartaos

Las dos semidiosas se miraron entre sí. Aquel chico rubio llevaba una camiseta naranja como la de sus aliados, estaba rasgada y quemada; también tenía el tatuaje de la legión, que lo marcaba como hijo del gran Júpiter, pero seguían sin saber qué hacer. Había monstruos capaces de manipular la niebla y tomar apariencia humana, aquella camiseta podría pertenecer a alguna de sus anteriores víctimas. Desde que el Senado había aprobado la alianza con Saturno la seguridad era máxima; nadie se fiaba del titán. Aquel diá en especial la seguridad era el triple.

—¡Dejadme entrar, por Minerva, Juno y todos los dioses! ¡Soy Jason Grace, soy vuestro Pontifex Máximus y os ordeno que me dejéis pasar!

Jason se impacientaba. No conocía a esas dos legionarios, pero nadie puede conocer a todos los miembros de una sola legión, sobre todo cuando llevaba todo el verano fuera. Seguramente eran nuevas y por eso no le conocían. Respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse. Miró los tatuajes de las dos soldados. La rubia era una hija del dios del dinero, Pluto; era guapa a rabiar y sus ojos dorados reflejaban que se negaría por completo a incumplir el protocolo. La pelinegra, extremadamente delgada y cuyo pelo flotaba arrastrado por la más mínima corriente de aire, era hija de Somnus. El pretor tuvo una idea.

—Tú eres hija de Somnus —la señaló con la espada—, puedes ahondar en la mente de la gente. Hazlo y comprueba que soy uno de los vuestros.

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirarse y, tras una silenciosa conversación de miradas, la hija de Pluto asintió. La hija de Somnus se acercó con paso firme, pero aún así se le notaba el miedo. Jason se preguntó porque temblaría de esa forma, no parecía darse cuenta del aura de poder que el mismo irradiaba. Su camiseta estaba manchada con la sangre del dragón Ladón y otras tantas criaturas extrañas, sus ojos azules destellaban como si fuesen relámpagos encerrados. En ese daba miedo, verdadero miedo

—¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?

—Agatha —contestó con voz temblorosa— Agatha Lain.

—¿En qué cohorte estás?

—Tercera cohorte

—Bien, Agatha, ahora vas a entrar en mi cabeza. Hazlo con decisión y mucho cuidado. Si no me equivoco hay un hermano tuyo en la tercera, supongo que ya te habrá explicado como va esto.

Aún teniendo en cuenta de que eran ellas la que tenían el control de la situación, Agatha no pudo evitar asentir enérgicamente. La voz de Jason se proyectaba con fuerza y seriedad, imponiendo su voluntad sin que te dieses cuenta. La autoridad, la autoridad era el embruja-habla de Jason.

Agatha extendió su mano pálida y delgada, alejándola de su gladio para colocarla sobre la frente rubia. Jason cerró los ojos y cayó hacia atrás. La hija de Pluto, en un alarde de agilidad, soltó su pilum y su gladio, lanzándose hacia delante y cogiendo al hijo de Júpiter al vuelo.

Anabel Silva, pues así se llamaba la hija del dios ciego, se quedó mirando a su compañera. Estaba inmóvil, con el brazo aún extendido como si ordenase a alguien que se detuviera de inmediato. Ya había visto varias veces aquel proceso, ahora sólo podía esperar.

* * *

—Tienes que hacerlo —le recordó Percy en voz baja—. Es lo que hemos acordado. Tú te vas y el te salva.

—Pero...

Uno de los trenes frenó cerca de ellos, chirriando al frenar y un altavoz anunció su llegada; era el suyo. Los pasajeros iban de un lado a otro, cargando con ellos maletas, baules, bolsas y mochilas. La marea humana pasaba a su alrededor, sin molestarse en su presencia. Un caballero con traje y maletín chocó con Austin, no se disculpó pero eso al hijo de Apolo no le importaba.

La luz colaba por el techo de cristal de la estación, la voz de una mujer soltaba de carrerilla una lista de horas de llegada, un padre regañaba a su hija por algo que ella no había hecho, una pareja se besuqueba empalagosamente en una esquina y una mujer era arrastrada por su perro. Cientos de personas se agolpaban a su alrededor.

—Pero si Cronos está poseyendo a Dante, entonces tengo que ayu…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —cortó el hijo de Poseidón—. Dante no será otro Luke. Tranquilo, tú be al campamento y explícaselo todo a Quirón. Ya se lo hemos dicho por mensaje Iris, pero es mejor que se lo expliques tú.

Austin asintió sin mucha convicción. Él quería quedarse, pero los demás semidioses no se lo habrían permitido, era desesperante no poder ayudar a sus seres queridos. Fue necesaria la presencia de Percy y Annabeth para que Luke se liberase del control del titán. Sabía que podía ayudar, pero no le dejaban. Miró al hijo de Poseidón fijamente y asintió con un suspiro.

—Muy bien —concedió mientras cogía su mochila y subía al tren—. Me iré lo explicaré todo en el campamento.

A Percy le pareció que aquello era demasiado fácil. Suponía que se vería obligado a arrastrar al semidiós por las piernas hasta su asiento en el tren, sin embargo, los dioses parecían haberle dado al el lujo de que algo saliese bien a la primera y él no iba a quejarse. Se dio la vuelta tras despedirse y se fue. De espaldas fue incapaz de ver como Austin saltaba del tren justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta y se mezclaba entre la multitud.

Cronos se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos, los ojos de Dante relucían con el brillo dorado que indicaban su control absoluto sobre el cuerpo. De no haber sido así sus ojos habrían parpadeado, habría brillado solo uno o serían de aquel color marrón rojizo natural de los ojos de su hijo; el color del óxido. La mayoría de humanos tenían la falsa creencia de que el oro no se oxida, pero él sabía la verdad; bajo ciertas condiciones, condiciones extrañas e improbables, el oro puede oxidarse. Sin embargo, el Rey Caníbal no era capaz de ver la relación, no parecía capaz de concebir que el oro de sus ojos también se pudiese oxidar.

Se quitó la camiseta sucia y vieja del campamento y siguió mirándose al espejo, flexionó los brazos y extendió los brazos varias veces en distintos ángulos, después se pasó lentamente las manos por el pecho y el torso, palpando cada músculo. Se bajó los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo. Se pasó las manos por las piernas y los pies, examinando estos con especial cuidado, tras ello hizo lo mismo con las zonas más sensibles de aquel cuerpo mortal. Con la ayuda de otro espejo se miró la espalda, las piernas y la zona entre ellas. Finalmente devolvió la mirada al espejo y se dirigió al baño privado con que contaban sus aposentos en el palacio.

La gigantesca bañera humeaba por el calor del agua. El titán se metió en ella, bajando las escaleras que se hundían en la superficie cubierta de vapor, espuma y sales de baño aromáticas exóticas. Othrys acababa de renacer y ya estaba lleno de lujos. Mientras entraba en el agua, el titán se sintió satisfecho. El cuerpo su hijo era el adecuado, fuerte, ágil y bien proporcionado, todo tenía el tamaño y consistencia que tenía que tener; no era el suyo, pero era un buen sustituto hasta que recuperase su verdadera forma. El único defecto era aquella cicatriz en el costado, donde el hijo de Hermes había clavado aquella hoja maldita. Cuando se introdujo en el cuerpo la marca simplemente apareció sobre la piel antes impoluta.

Se recostó en el agua hirviendo y apoyó el cuello en la pared con los ojos cerrados con el resto del cuerpo sumergido. Dio un suspiro y todos sus músculos se relajaron. Había hecho un buen trabajo con su hijo, aunque en aquel caso el término hijo resultase un tanto peculiar; pero era un titán, un dios a la novena potencia, considerándolo así tampoco era tan raro. Hefesto tuvo un hijo con un trozo de tela, así que el podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Él ya tenía planeado lo del Olimpo, sabía que Luke le traicionaría, claro que lo sabía, y también el despertar de Gea y su derrota; no era El Retorcido por nada. En previsión de que la Batalla de Manhattan acabase en derrota y que Gea fracasase, había tenido su primer hijo semidiós. Por supuesto para tener un semidiós hacía falta una parte humana a parte de la parte divina. Buscó a la candidata entre sus filas, pero no encontró a la mujer ideal, además la semilla del cuerpo de Luke se podría haber contaminado con la esencia de Hermes y el hijo resultante habría tenido también la parte divina de la madre. Era un método ineficaz, así que decidió saltarse todo el proceso que limitaba a los seres de carne. Cogió la parte mortal de su propio recipiente y la parte divina de sí mismo. En cierto modo Luke fue la madre. En el proceso no hubo ni intercambio de fluidos ni gestación alguna, todo fue limpio como una operación quirúrgica, pero a la conciencia rebelde del hijo de Hermes le pareció repulsivo. Eso solo lo hizo más divertido.

El cuerpo de su hijo cuando nació era el mismo con el que contaba ahora. Por supuesto tenía su mismo pelo negro y su misma constitución, incluso se asemejaba ligeramente en sus facciones cuadradas y su mandíbula marcada; los genes del titán se habían impuesto sobre la inferior herencia mortal. En cuanto hubo terminado se lo entregó a Océano para que lo guardase hasta el momento adecuado. Entonces, una vez Luke le hubo asesinado, su espíritu vagó por la tierra, esperando el momento adecuado y el momento llegó a él montado en un barco volador. Poseyó a Dante y se dejó flotar, esperando que le recogiesen; pero la medusa gigante lo estropeó todo. Estúpido Forcis y estúpida Ceto, les haría pagar por aquello. Desde aquel momento todo se descontroló. Tuvo que gastar toda la energía que tenía en matar a la criatura y eso le dejó fuero de juego durante semanas. Para cuando pudo recuperar el control Dante ya era una realidad. Tuvo que escapar.

Durante días estuvo atacando de forma constante la mente de su hijo para tomar los mandos, cuando lo hacía era solo durante unos momentos, pero con cada vez su poder era mayor. Al principio era difícil, solo podía en situaciones de peligro. La primera vez que consiguió el control del cuerpo fue en la expedición al Olimpo, aunque solo unos instantes; la segunda fue durante una noche en que Dante miró al cielo y a través de sus ojos Cronos pudo ver que Urano estaba despertando, corrió rápidamente a esconderse de la vista de su padre, evitando que descubriese sus planes antes de tiempo. No pudo evitar que la sensiblería de su cuerpo humano mostrase lágrimas al recordar los contantes abusos de Urano.

El Rey Caníbal se retorció debajo del agua para cambiar de posición. Pronto los romanos convocarían un comité de guerra y exigirían su presencia. Por supuesto, el ya lo tenía pensado, el discurso, las arengas, la puesta en escena. Cuando se abrió la puerta de baño no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—Señor —dijo una de las ninfas que servían en el palacio. Othrys enseguida había reclamado a todos sus súbditos y con el Olimpo destruido muchas criaturas se habían refugiado bajo la sombra del recién resurgido titán—, son los romanos. Un mensajero ha pedido audiencia con su majestad.

Cronos sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

* * *

Percy no paraba jugar con el bolígrafo de manera inconsciente, haciéndolo girar sobre su pulgar, pasándolo de un dedo a otro o golpeando la mesa. Al final se lo llevó a la boca y mordisqueo un poco la tapa. Cuando volviese a su forma de espada el daño desaparecería, siempre lo hacía, por eso no le importaba morder hasta romperlo.

Annabeth, que se sentaba a su lado, no podía evitar mirarle. Ahora todos sabían que Cronos la había chantajeado para llegar hasta el campamento, donde había apuñalado por la espalda a Austin. Una vez lo hubo hecho se marchó a Othrys y ahora los romanos le habían convocado para que testificase en el Senado y firmasen su alianza. Los griegos también estarían presentes. Quirón, una vez había sido informado, exigió enviar un equipo del que él mismo formaría parte; también irían Rachel y algunos jefes de cabaña. Todo ello cuando Austin iba de vuelta para explicárselo precisamente a quien ya estaba de camino y que posiblemente llegase al día siguiente por la mañana. Era una locura, todo aquello era un gran sin sentido. Y a eso se sumaban las noticias que estaban viendo los dos juntos en el apartamento que la ciudad de Nueva Roma les había regalado en compensación por sus servicios en la guerra.

—Más de cuarenta de los cincuenta estados se han declarado en situación de alta emergencia— anunciaba la mujer del tiempo.

En la pantalla se sucedían imágenes de inundaciones, incendios, tormentas de granizo, tempestades y vientos huracanados.

—La situación no se limita a nuestro país —seguía narrando con unos papeles entre las manos—. En Japón se ha declarado el estado de emergencia en toda la costa por las olas de gran altura. En Europa y el norte de África también ha saltado la alarma. Las grandes ciudades fluviales como Budapest, Madrid, París o Londres han sufrido grandes inundaciones sin precedentes.

La mujer seguía hablando y las fotos y vídeos continuaban a su espalda uno tras otro. Percy cambió de canal.

—...un comité de científicos de todo el mundo lo asocia al deshielo de los polos…

Volvió a cambiar.

—...los grupos religiosos hablan del fin del mundo…

Una vez más

—...las muertes se cuentan por miles en todos el país...

Lo habían visto en los mapas, hablaban de ello en todas las cadenas de todas las televisiones del mundo. Volvió a cambiar. En la pantalla apareció el mapa de los Estados Unidos, sobre la nación había dos grandes huracanes que tapaban en país casi por completo. La forma de las nubes y las pequeñas zonas en calma en el centro de cada tifón parecían dibujar una sonrisa maníaca.

—Los ojos de los huracanes gemelos están situados en las únicas zonas en calma del territorio continental del país —explicaba el hombre mientras señalaba cada uno de los puntos—, la ciudad de San Francisco, en el estado de California y Long Island, en el estado de Nueva York.

Annabeth, le quitó el mando a Percy, apago la televisión y lanzó el mando a un sillón cercano. Se levantó y se fue a paso rápido. Un instante después sonó el repiqueteo del agua de la ducha. Suspiró, Annabeth sabía que no era culpa suya, pero insistía en culparse, siempre hacía eso. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Percy se levantó y la abrió lentamente, no sabía quién podía ser y ya le habían lanzado insultos y amenazas por la calle. Los que eran partidarios con la alianza con Cronos veían en él a un peligro para el nuevo amo del barrio, mientras los que rechazaban por completo al titán le consideraban a él, y por tanto a todos sus compañeros, como traidores. El pueblo romano se estaba dividiendo en dos bandos y ninguno quería a Percy. Y no solo era él el que se sentía amenazado. Alguien había disparado a Leo, el tiro había fallado, pero la bala era de oro imperial y le habría bastado con rozarle para mandarle al otro lado. Al cabrón que lo había hecho le habían ejecutado; era uno de los antiguos fanáticos de Octavian que, aún después de muerto, seguía removiendo las conciencias de los romanos.

Hacia sólo un par de horas el Senado había decretado la ley marcial. Los legionarios controlaban las calles. Percy no tenía ni idea de historia, pero Annabeth sí y le había hablado de las veces que había ocurrido aquello en la antigüedad, los momentos en que los soldados gobernaban sobre la , Otón, Nerva; todos títeres de los líderes del pretorio, entonces el Tíber corría de color de rojo. Por lo menos aquella vez los rectores eran Reyna y Frank; ellos lograban mantener la paz y contener a los más ambiciosos.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —preguntó Percy a la figura frente a él. Jason sonreía como un loco. Si dejaba de sonreír posiblemente se desplomaría y echaría a llorar. Tenía la ropa completamente destrozada — ¿Dónde puñetas has estado? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado desde que no estás?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Zoe se lo había contado todo mientras estaba allí arriba, pero no se había dado cuenta de las proporciones de todo aquello hasta aquel momento. Demasiadas cosas le habían golpeado demasiado repentinamente, muy fuerte, en la cara, con un bate de béisbol. Seguramente tendría que haber ido primero a ver a Piper, que le había estafó buscando; o a Reyna y explicarle la situación.

—Percy —dijo con un hilillo de voz, sólo ahora que estaba más tranquilo se daba cuenta de lo que de verdad había estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Se había enfrentado a muchas cosas y estaba terriblemente agotadl. Recordó aquellos ojos negros como el vacío infinito—. Le he visto, he visto a Urano.

Percy notó una lágrima corriendo por la mejilla de su compañero. Se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Tiene a Thalia —sollozó.

Le abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Cronos se quitó el sudor de la frente, que se evaporó nada más llegó salió despedido de su mano. Tenía que hacer aquel trabajo el mismo. A Othrys habían llegado muchos cíclopes dispuestos a servirle, pero ninguno de ellos era uno de sus tres hermanos y sólo ellos y los telquines, que se negaban a salir del agua para volver a servirle, podían hacer aquella tarea. Y él, por supuesto, él podía hacer lo que quisiese.

El calor de la fragua habría matado a un humano, pero él no lo era. Dio un nuevo martillazo a Messor y la sumergió en una cuba de sangre, que empezó a burbujear por el calor.

Siguió así durante horas, que se sumaron a las que ya llevaba. Después tendría que darse otro baño para quitarse el olor a carbón, grasa y hoguera.

Martilleó la hoja una última vez y la levantó en lo alto, entonces estuvo satisfecho. La lanzó a un cubo lleno de agua del estigio y esta empezó a hervir. Dejó dentro la hoja hasta que se evaporó hasta la última gota. Entonces empezó a afilarla con una gran piedra que rodaba con velocidad. Saltaron chispas que aterrizaron en su piel, quemándola, sin embargo, esta sabana al instante.

Acercó la hoja al mango y esta se unió a el por sí misma. Pasó un paño sobre su obra hasta que brilló a la luz del fuego de la forja. Entonces subió las escaleras estrechas y apareció en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

Se acercó a una de las estatuas, una efigie de su esposa Rea y blandiendo el arma cortó la cabeza de la titánide, que cayó destrozándose contra el suelo. El corte era limpio, tan liso como el agua, pero cualquier arma podía hacer aquello.

Enarboló la hoja y cortó la llama de una antorcha. El fuego siguió ardiendo, divido en dos partes hasta que las leyes físicas, fieles al sentido común, decidieron que aquello no debía ser así y ambas mitades volvieron a unirse. Seguía sin ser suficiente.

Fue por Othrys arrastrando el filo por el suelo y haciendo saltar chispas hasta que encontró a dos criadas hablando. Estas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, así que el titán se dispuso a probar el potencial de la cuchilla.

Con un movimiento, cortó los segundos entre palabras, los instantes entre sílabas y el momento entre cada letra.

—Y- -e-n-t-o-n-c-e-s- -v-a- -y- -m-e- -d-i-c-e-

Como última prueba, cortó los días, las semanas y los años, cortó las vidas de las ninfas y estas se convirtieron el polvo. El Rey Caníbal sonrió como un loco. Su guadaña estaba completa, forjada de nuevo a partir de una hoja profana.

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar dejadme una review y yo os contestaré lo más pronto posible. Nos leemos.**


	17. Imperator

**Hola, este es el capítulo 17 de Othrys, espero que lo disfrutéis**

La capa morada de Reyna ondeaba al viento, como una bandera a la entrada de la Nueva Roma. Frank y Jason también estaba allí, así como varios centuriones a modo de escolta, entre los que se encontraba Hazel; todos ellos se habían colocado en fila tras sus dos pretores. Junto a los dos semidioses se encontraban Quirón, vestido con una chaqueta de tweed a cuadros azules y negros, Perseus Jackson y Annabeth Chase con la camiseta oficial del Campamento Mestizo, retorciéndose y ondulando igual de orgullosa que las capas púrpuras. Tras ellos el resto de campistas griegos.

Ninguno de los presentes quería estar allí, tal vez, si acaso, alguno de los centuriones, que se había dejado llevar por el repentino espíritu de idolatría a los titanes y retorcido orgullo nacional que había invadido las calles. Habrían deseado quemar cada una de las banderas que tuviesen una guadaña dibujada y que se escondiesen en cualquier rincón se la ciudad o que colgase presuntuosa de los balcones. La solicitud había sido presentada al Senado, pero fue desestimada; aparentemente los patres et conscripti consideraban que aquellos signos de voluntad diplomática, así los habían llamado, muy favorables para la alianza.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que se había establecido la alianza. Hacía tres Cronos llevaba dos años muerto. En cuarenta y ocho horas el odio y resentimiento hacia Saturno, acumulado durante años, se había tornado en una adoración fanática. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de donde habían sacado tantas banderas en tan poco tiempo. Todo aquello era una locura.

No sólo habían invitado al titán, prácticamente le habían puesto una guardia de honor hasta el edificio del Senado.

—Y encima— pensaba Percy— iban a ir por la calle principal, donde esos imbéciles habían colocado el mayor número de banderitas.

Sólo caminar por aquella calle le ponía enfermo. Había intentado explicárselo al Senado, había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano; Quirón, Annabeth y los pocos que parecían mantener el juicio en la ciudad se opusieron firmemente a aquella forma de honrar al que era su enemigo. En su lugar los miembros de la Asamblea decidieron hacerle un regalo por parte del Senado y Pueblo de Roma.

Mientras aún murmuraban palabras crueles en sus mentes, no por ello más equivocadas que las amables; macerando la ira para convertirla en un licor que les diese arrojo en la batalla y calor en las noches frías; llegó el señor de sus desvelos.

Cronos bajaba la colina él sólo, sin la escolta que debía de llevarle ante ellos, pero ningún soldado le acompañaba a pesar de las órdenes estrictas. Llevaba una coraza de bronce que dibujaban, sobre los músculos del pecho, la escena de la muerte de Urano. Unos faldones de cuero y metal le cubrían los muslos y el resto de las piernas las cubrían unas cáligas de cuero rojo. Llevaba a su vez, bajándole por un hombro y por la espalda, una tela púrpura, a modo de capa y enganchada consigo misma con un broche sobre el otro hombro. Aquel adorno dorado era el regalo que los patricios de la ciudad habían decidido hacerle al Señor de Otrhys; un águila dorada con ojos hechos con rubíes. Su cabeza la adornaba, a su vez, una corona. Leo la reconoció de inmediato, pues una vez había llevado a su hermana. Era la Corona del Mundo y estaba hecha, a diferencia de la Rea,que sustituía los metales preciosos con tierra y estrellas, está estaba hecha de cristal de roca y llamas del Sol. A la espalda llevaba la misma guadaña que ondeaba en su bandera, cegando a quien la mirase.

En cuanto se fijaron en él, todos los romanos fruncieron el ceño más incluso que los griegos. Percy se giró ligeramente hacia Annabeth y le habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué les pasa ahora? —preguntó— Casi parece que le tuviesen más asco que nosotros.

—Creo que es el paludamentum —al ver como su novio levantaba la ceja con adorable confusión, continuó hablando—. La capa es morada.

—Sí, ya me he fijado ¿Y qué?

—En la antigua Roma —explicó Quirón, interrumpiendo la conversación que habían estado manteniendo y causando el sonrojo de ambos adolescentes por su ausencia de sigilo—, solo los que poseían dignidad de César, es decir, el emperador y su heredero, podían llevar el paludamentum púrpura.

El hijo de Poseidón asintió lentamente y volvió una vez más la vista al frente. Cronos se plantó frente a la comitiva con una sonrisa de lobo. Sus ojos dorados se posaron uno por uno en todos los presentes. Deteniéndose especialmente en aquellos a los que había conocido en persona; incluido su hijo.

—Hijo —más que un saludo pareció un insulto; escupió la palabra como si tuviese la boca llena de veneno—Jackson, Chase, pretores, compañía. Es un placer volver a estar aquí, rodeado de —paladeó la palabra un momento— conocidos. Oh no te preocupes, pretora —añadió el titán al ver como buscaba detrás de él—. He traído unos regalos y vuestros soldados se han ofrecido amablemente a llevarlos por mí.

Reyna hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tres miembros de la comitiva romana hicieron un saludo marcial y se marcharon a paso ligero por dónde había llegado el Rey de los titanes, que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. Tomó aire y dio una palmada, sobresaltando algunos de los presentes, que habían dejado de mirarle. Ni Percy, ni Annabeth lo hicieron, conscientes del peligro que suponía.

—¿Vamos ya o tenemos que seguir aquí plantados? —se notaba en los labios curvado que disfrutaba de la incomodidad que generaba su mera presencia.

Con paso ligero, los pretores al frente y el titán rodeado por el resto de soldados, se pusieron en marcha. Por la colina bajaban cinco campistas cargando un baúl, dos por cada lado y uno por el frente; debía de pesar una tonelada pues ni entre todos se levantaba más de unos centímetros del suelo. Como lo había llevado el cronarca desde su palacio era un misterio.

Detuvieron su avance frente a la entrada de la ciudad. Del suelo surgían una columna de piedra y un busto de mármol, arrugado en un gesto que mezclaba demasiadas emociones; la primera de ellas era el asco, pero Cronos prefería disfrutar del miedo.

—Todo el que entre en la ciudad debe dejar aquí sus armas —anunció el Dios con un ímpetu que sólo da el odio—. Incluido tú, Saturno.

El titán no apartó sus ojos dorados del Dios de piedra mientras descolgaba la guadaña que llevaba a la espalda y la tendía, con delicadeza exagerada hacía la pequeña niña que asistía al dios de las fronteras. Le revolvió el pelo con las manos antes de darle un caramelo rojo que había sacado de entre los pliegues.

—Gracias, señor Saturno—murmuró diligentemente la niña pequeña

—De nada, Julia— le puso la mano en la quijada y con el pulgar le acarició el rostro casi con el mismo cuidado con que cuidaba la guadaña, pero era un gesto frío y calculado, más una provocación que una muestra de humanidad.

El rostro de mármol palideció más si es que era posible. La ligera sonrisa petulante que apareció cuando estaba siguiendo sus reglas, había desaparecido por completo.

—Tú —escupió— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

El titán no se molestó en contestar, simplemente cruzó frontera invisible que formaba el busto. El dios trató decir algo; tal vez su capa era demasiado corta, pero la medida era perfecta; el paludamentum morado era una arrogancia, pero las leyes que regalaban la vestimenta se habían derogado hace siglos; no llevaba ningún arma oculta y no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen. Se limitó a bufar y comprobar que los demás dejasen las espadas, pero les dejó mantener las dagas que llevaban escondidas. A veces había que romper las reglas en favor de la paz.

Las calles, como habían esperado y tratado de evitar, estaban llenas de las banderas y pancartas escritas en latín, griego e inglés. Daban la bienvenida al Señor del tiempo y entonaban rezos en nombre del dios mayor de Roma. Las leyendas romanas contaban que cuando acabó la titanomaquia, Saturno no fue desterrado al Tártaro sino que bajó a la Tierra y se mezcló entre los mortales, a los que enseñó el arte de la agricultura y a medir los años y las horas del día. Para los antiguos Saturno era un titán mucho más bondadoso que Cronos y las mayores fiestas del Imperio eran en su honor. Sus templos eran casi más importantes que los de Júpiter. Él lo sabía y se regocijaba con la adoración que una vez más le profesaban.

Un grupo de fanáticos se cruzó en su camino y en cuanto vieron la comitiva y al joven con las dignidades del emperador, comenzaron a gritar de euforia, a penas eran una veintena, pero hacían el ruido de un centenar. Llevaban pancartas, armas improvisadas con aperos de labranza o espadas que no se habían tocado en generaciones por mucho que estuviesen prohibidas dentro de las murallas. Se convirtieron en una parte más de la comitiva y levantaban tal polvareda que a los héroes les lloraban los ojos y les picaba la nariz.

—Es lamentable —susurró Reyna lo suficientemente alto para que Frank y Jason la oyeran pero no como para que lo hiciese nadie más—. Le reciben como si fuese un héroe y hace sólo dos años quería acabar con la ciudad. Cuando se trata de armas somos imbatibles, pero contra alguien con una armadura brillante y un poco de carisma… han pasado dos mil años, el mundo gira y nada cambia.

Poco a poco se les sumaron otros grupos, antes de llegar a la domus de los pretores eran doscientos, cuando se plantaron ante la entrada del Senado eran más del doble. El griterío era tal que no podían hablar los unos con los otros. En todo el camino Cronos no había dejado de sonreír. Del cuello le colgaba una corona de flores que le había entregado el primer grupo, en la otra una hoz dorada que le había dado el último. Cada rebaño de adoradores le había hecho un regalo, pero los que no podía llevar se los había ido entregando a los que le acompañaban. Percy tenía un cetro con el que no sabía que hacer, y a Annabeth le seguía, como si fuese su madre, un ganso gordo como un niño recién nacido. Había tenido ganas de espantarle el pájaro en la cara en cuanto se lo había entregado, pero sabía que aquello habría generado unas tensiones diplomáticas innecesarias, como se forzaba a recordarse a sí misma y a Percy, que no paraba de repetir lo que le iba a hacer al Rey Caníbal con el báculo.

En las puertas del parlamento de Nueva Roma les esperaban dos nuevos guardias, que se miraron el uno al otro con gesto de pánico. Uno de los dos entró a toda prisa y él otro les sonrió, pero con el rostro igual de blanco que el papel. Intentó sonreír a sus pretores, pero no le salía nada más que una mueca grotesca y llena de dientes, mientras sus ojos bailaban nerviosos entre la multitud. Cuando por fin salió su compañero casi habían dejado de temblarle las piernas. Le susurró algo en el oído, le dio un papel y se marchó de nuevo hacia dentro.

—Los regalos y…—tartamudeaba con tanta indecisión que daba pena—el ganso pueden ir dentro como…—miró el papel al borde de las lágrimas— muestras de la buena de voluntad de Nueva Roma—no apartaba la vista de la hoja porque sabía que si miraba de nuevo a la multitud repentinamente silenciosa seguramente se desmayaría—Todos los ciudadanos que no formen parte del Senado o … el Consejo de Guerra deberán permanecer fuera.

Se dio la vuelta y trató de entrar por la apertura entre los grandes portones de madera tan rápido que se tropezó con sus propias sandalias. Si hubiese sido posible morirse de vergüenza lo habría hecho ahí mismo, pero como no fue tan afortunado se levantó y se fue caminando lentamente. Cuando llegó a la pequeña salita habilitada para los guardias, a salvo de las miradas de todos, vomitó y perdió la conciencia.

Las puertas se abrieron del todo y entraron aquellos de la escolta que tenían permitido hacerlo. A través de la claraboya del techo entraba la luz, iluminando el suelo de mármol y los asientos de terciopelo rojo en los que se sentaban todos los senadores de Roma. En el círculo que quedaba entre los palcos, habían colocado una gran mesa de madera con el mapa del país en él. Cada esquina del papel estaba sujeta a la mesa con una daga. Por la mesa estaban repartidas figuritas de madera. De pie, entorno a ella, había un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos completamente con armaduras, los antiguos pretores de la ciudad; algunos de ellos eran espíritus de generales muertos y que ahora habían dejado su descanso para ayudar a su patria; otros eran de carne y hueso, aunque la edad había dejado más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Al paso de los actuales pretores, extendieron el brazo en el saludo tradicional romano. Los senadores no se molestaron en hacer más que mirar desde lo alto a la pequeña multitud que se había formado en su sala. Entre los griegos el rey no parecía más que otro adolescente de no ser por su vestimenta que portaba la dignidad imperial y sus ojos que brillaban como faros en la noche.

El líder de los patres et conscripti ordenó silencio en la sala y expulsó a los oficiales que no tenían permiso para entrar allí. Pronto el único miembro de la milicia que superaba la treintena era el líder de los reservistas y estaba ya en el invierno de su vida.

Tras imponer el orden, los griegos, pretores y centuriones se sentaron en sus sitios respectivos en torno a la mesa, Los regalos fueron dejados a los pies del titán, que permanecía de pie, con aquella falsa sonrisa y mirada analítica que danzaba de uno a otro político. Entonces fue su turno de hablar.

—Estimados Patres et Conscripti —declamaba con voz profunda que reverberaba en las paredes de la asamblea—, es un honor estar hoy aquí ante vosotros, aunque las circunstancias no sean las más propicias—se pasó una mano por el brazo desnudo, colocándose la capa—. Aunque son tiempos difíciles, el Senado y Pueblo de Roma han sido generosos con este titán caído en desgracia, en virtud a los vínculos que nos unieron en el pasado.

Los líderes de las principales gens le miraban atentamente desde sus asientos y triclinium, observando los movimientos de sus manos; atentos a sus palabras, igual de doradas de sus ojos.

—Es por eso que, como agradecimiento, he traído regalos desenterrados de las arcas de Othrys —tan pronto como lo dijo, los soldados que habían dejado atrás, reventados por el esfuerzo de llevar el peso indecible del baúl, entraron por el portón entreabierto—. No sólo traigo presentes materiales, sino también algo mucho más valioso; la amistad de los titanes y la lealtad de sus abanderados en el conflicto que está por venir.

Arrastraron pesadamente el arcón de madera hasta ponerlo junto al titán y se marcharon por donde habían venido tras hacer una reverencia lo suficientemente larga como para que pudiesen recuperar la respiración. El titán se acercó y lo abrió con un chasquido de los dedos. Jason tuvo que limpiarse las gafas para comprobar que dentro de había lo que creía ver. El cofre revosaba de oro, diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas. Con el contenido del cofre uno podía vivir como un rey durante varias vidas.

El murmullo impresionado de los senadores lleno la sala como un hormigueo incesante. Jason, con su papel principal como Pontifex Maximus, levantó el brazo para intervenir; pero le fue negada la palabra por el presidente de la cámara. Cronos les había comprado primero con su protección y después con oro. Seguramente ni una moneda del cofre llegase a salir de los bolsillos de los presentes.

El líder de los representantes de la ciudad, le agradeció su generoso gesto y dirigió halagos más que necesarios y se habló de otorgarle la dignidad de Óptimo Máximo, que sólo Júpiter, ahora desaparecido, poseía. Saturno, por supuesto, lo declinó; no ansiaba títulos ni honores, sólo la confianza del noble pueblo de Roma.

En la cabeza de Reyna, cada vez que el titán osaba pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad le sonaba más a «Broma» que a «Roma».

Una vez acabaron las formalidades y los patricios dejaron de lamerle los pies, comenzaron a hablar de números, tácticas y ejércitos.

Según Cronos, su padre difícilmente poseía aliados disponibles pues era arrogante, pretencioso y cruel hasta el extremo; disfrutando en la agonía de todos a su alrededor. Todos asentían como si no se hubiese descrito a sí mismo. Los dioses, afirmaba, al igual que pasó en la Tifonomaquia, habían huido al sur y se habían refugiado en los palacios de dioses mucho más exóticos. Ellos, por tanto, tampoco tenían más aliados que los dos campamentos y el castillo negro. Sin embargo la ventaja numérica inicial no era tal, pues al Caelum le servían todos los vientos y sus dioses. Las constelaciones eran su jauría y las nubes sus soldados. Harpias, pegasos, y otras criaturas del cielo no eran más que nuevos enemigos. Ante estas palabras Rachel tragó saliva.

 **Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?** **Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, preguntar o lo que sea, dejad una review y yo os contestaré lo más prontamente posible. Nos leemos.**


End file.
